Once Upon an Evergreen
by ngawai
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been friends since childhood. Sam comes from an affluent family and Mercedes doesn't. This fic follows their lives briefly from childhood to adolescence, through to Adulthood where both Mercedes and Sam are doing very well in their respective careers.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_Hello everyone...this is my first fic! I thought I would just give it a go because I just love fan-fiction and I especially love the writers! Anywho...I welcome your comments good or bad and of course none of the characters or songs mentioned in this fic belong to me cos I'm too poor...lol! Peace always :)  
_

_Chapter 1: A brief glimpse of Sam and Mercedes when they were young.  
_

* * *

A brisk breeze and the trill of the Northern Cardinal filled the Kentucky air. The sun's warm rays danced across the cool granite slabs etching their way towards the entrance of Evergreen Manor. It's well kept gardens and manicured lawns greeted the cool morning dew.

The sound of faint laughter could be heard in the distance as two lone figures were seen, leaping off marbled banisters, darting around trimmed shrubs, and then finally making their way to the entrance of Evergreen Manor. Their pounding footsteps soon echoed throughout its Halls.

Suddenly, a brash thundering voice from beyond one of the stately rooms pierced the gleeful scene.

_"Miss Mercedes Jones, hurry up and get ready for school!"_ the billowing voice pricked the very depths of the young girls heart, causing her to stop abruptly.

Spinning around on her heels the petite caramel skinned lass faced her young companion and lowered her gaze toward the white marbled tiles, a small sigh escaped her lips as she whispered, _"I'm Sorry Sam, I have to go now..." _Then suddenly lifting her almond orbs to meet his, her face transformed into a beaming smile as she turned and cheerfully continued, _"but I'll see you after school!"_ and with that she was off toward the direction of the booming cry.

Mercedes Jones was a strong willed, yet quietly spoken twelve year old. Her soft dark locks flowed gently down behind her back contrasting beautifully with the simple yellow floral outfit she had chosen to wear to school that day. The Jones family had worked at Evergreen Manor for many generations. Their great, great grandmother had been the main chef for the Manor and this tradition continued through to Mercedes Mother.

Mrs Jones stood at the entrance of one of the stately room's. Spatula in hand she cried, "_Mercedes Jones, get movin, the bus leaves at 8.00 am on the dot!"_

Mercedes brushed passed her mother, her eyes now firmly focused toward the ground.

_"Yes Momma, I'm sorry,"_ she quietly replied.

She then slowly raised her eyes again to meet the gaze of the young boy standing afar off in the large ornate entry of Evergreen Manor. A small smile flashed across her face as the lone figure winked and gave her a mischievous lop sided grin, as she finally rounded the corner losing view of his sight.

The billowing voice sounded once again, however, with less vigor and more lightness. _"And don't think yah should be standing there either Samuel Evans. Yah ain't even dressed proper!"_

Sam shrugged his shoulders, shuffled his feet, head downcast he finally made his way up the marbled staircase, replying hesitantly to the stately figure, "_Yes Ma'am."_

Sam Evans was the eldest son of Dwight and Mary Evans. They came from a very affluent hard working, upper class family. They did not take the fortune they had acquired lightly_. "Hard work is the order of the day son,"_ Sam would often hear his father say, _"Hard work and perseverance always wins!" _ These words rang in Sam's mind as he entered his room.

...

_"Get a move on son..." _Mr Evans called from the hallway, "…_Y'all be late and have to see the School Principal again!"_

Dwight Evans was a quietly spoken, family orientated, southern gentleman. They had all the money in the world, but family, were the most important thing to him and his wife Mary. Their family's happiness was everything to them.

"_Awww dad..." _Sam cried_ "…I don't want to go to school. I hate school!"_

_"Well, that's too bad. It's_ _one of the best schools in Kentucky and y'all lucky that y'all attend it!" _ Mr Evans responded.

Sam flopped on the bed and quietly lay there looking at the elaborate ceiling.

"_I want to go to Mercedes School!" _he pouted_, _then cheekily added raising his eyebrows, "_ya know ya could save money Pops?"_ Sam then glanced sidewards toward his father who was now standing in the doorway and sent him a mischievous grin.

Sam attended St Elmo's Preparatory School of Kentucky. It was one of the most exclusive schools in the area and only those from the most affluent families within Kentucky were able to send their children there.

Mr Evans leaned on the doorway of Sam's bedroom for a second then slowly sauntered toward his son and gently touched his shoulder_. _

_"Look son, I know you want to go to Mercedes School..." _he had heard this only about a million times before. "_But son… you see Mercedes everyday anyway so... aww, common Sam, just stop it!" _ Mr Evans huffed then ran his fingers through his blonde locks in share frustration.

Sam frowned and then retorted allowing his bottom lip to protrude._ "But I don't have any friends there!"_

_"Well," _responded his father rolling his eyes and now taking his sons hand encouragingly_, "I know that's not true!" _

And it certainly was not. Sam was the most popular junior at St Elmo's Preparatory School. He was popular with girls and boys alike. His prowess in football and the fact that his family owned half of Kentucky ensured that this status endured. He was only 12 years of age, but it was evident that he would remain one of the most popular boys to ever grace its hallowed halls.

...

As the limousine pulled up to St Elmo's, Sam sent out a sigh.

"_Well dad, have a woonderful day_!"

His dad chortled at Sam's impression of James Earl Jones_. _

_"Ya just make sure ya have a great day son!" _Mr Evans grinned then moved to embrace his son.

Sam protested and raised his hands, "_Oh_ _Dad, I'm too old for that now!" _

_Ya never too old son," _Mr Evans replied and gave his son a warm hug none the less.

_"I love you dad,"_ Sam melted in his father's embrace.

_"I love you too son,"_ Mr Evans smiled and kissed Sam lightly on the top of his head.

Sam stood near the curb waving to his father and watched as the limousine exited the school gates.

"_Hey Evans…"_ a voice challenged him from behind, "_run to the end zone for a touchdown!"_

Sam spun quickly running toward the Schools ornate fountain, and then rotated in time to catch the leather clad ball.

"_Touch down!"_ Sam roared, as a crowd of young lads in royal blue embossed blazers gathered around him, cheering him on. Lifting him high above their shoulders they chanted_. "Evans, Evans, Evans!_"

Sam turned toward the would-be quarterback and winked, "_Ahaaa, you thought you had me there didn't ya bro?"_

Arthur Abram or Arty, as his friends knew him, had known Sam for as long as he could remember. He had been wheel chair bound since he was struck by polio at a young age. Arty was sturdy in character and humor always danced before him, he also had an air of determination and drive about him, and never allowed anything to cloud his day. Arty strongly believed his wheelchair was his throne and it was the vehicle which would take him to great heights.

Arty sat snickering in his chair,_ "I'll get you one day_ Evans…" he cackled, "…o_ne day when you least expect it!"_ He then rubbed his hands together mischievously braying at the thought as he followed his friends carrying Sam into the school.

Sam Evans was indeed a very popular young man.

...

Mercedes walked along the corridors of Carnell Junior High. Greetings bombarded her from all quarters as she strode toward her locker. Mercedes too was very popular with her peers and teachers alike. She was president of the Glee club and valedictorian.

"_Hello Miss Thaaang"_ she heard a familiar voice behind her as she opened her locker… it was Kurt. Kurt was Mercedes best friend. She had known him ever since they attended Carnell Elementary School_. _

_"What do you think of this outfit Cedes?" _He stepped backward placed his hands on his hips allowing Mercedes to view the full effect of his latest ensemble.

Mercedes looked Kurt up and down. Kurt's fashion sense resonated Louis Vuitton meets the Vontrap family.

"_Aaah, um…well?!"_ she struggled and nervously bit her lower lip, trying desperately to find a compliment for her friend's newest creation. Then she smiled and added,_ "Wow….ur...um…that color really brings out the blue in your eyes?!"_

Kurt's eyes caught Mercedes. He crossed his arms. Looked at her suspiciously and shrieked. "_Mercedes Jones, you have no game! I know that look girl and you ain't fooling me!" _He then raised his chin, cocked an eyebrow, turned in the opposite direction and walked briskly away adding with the flick of his hand._ "Never mind, cos I think I look absolutely fabulous!"_

Mercedes giggled beneath her breath as she trailed behind her best friend to their first class.

...

Every day after school, weather permitting, Mercedes and Sam would make their way to the small family lake on the east side of Evergreen Manor. Its serene setting was always a welcome sight to both Mercedes and Sam after a full day of school.

Every day, ever since they were approximately 6 years of age they would take their hooks, tackles and bate and speculate on the number of fish they might catch that day. They ritually ensured they made their way to _'their'_ lake as much as possible.

As the years rolled by Mercedes had grown bored and wasn't really fond of fishing anymore. She would toss her rod to the side of the boardwalk, anchor it with a few rocks and then spent the remainder of her time arguing with Sam about who was the greatest superhero or baseball team in the world. Finally, and almost ritualistically, she would then stand on the shore and practice her scales for upcoming performances of her glee club_._

_ "I don't know why you still come here…" _Sam huffed_ "You never really fish anyway and I'm sure you're scaring my fish away with all that noise!" _

Mercedes shot Sam a defiant look. "_Excuse me Mr Evans…" _Mercedes hands now fixed indignantly on her hips, _"my singing is NOT noise!" _She stomped_, "…y'all see one day Sir Evans when I win my first Grammy…anyway…" _she pouted and folded her arms defiantly,_ "…you should have told Arty to come with cos he's much more fun!" _

_"Whatever!" _ Sam rolled his eyes, slightly waved her away and grinned, _"…then I'd have double trouble…so… just keep it down aye Mercy!" _ He smiled quietly to himself then turned back to his rod and eagerly waited for a bite.

In all honesty Sam loved to hear her sing. Every day she would sing a new song she learnt in glee club or the song she decided was her most favorite song ever by Baby-face which she had changed slightly to suit her,

_Boy, it's been a long, long time comin'  
But I, I know that it's been worth the wait  
It feels like springtime in winter  
It feels like Christmas in June  
It feels like heaven has opened up its gates for me and you_

_And every time I close my eyes_  
_I thank the lord that I've got you_  
_And you've got me too_  
_And every time I think of it_  
_I pinch myself 'cause_  
_I don't believe it's true_  
_That someone like you_  
_Loves me too…_

Sam smiled as he tuned into her melodious voice, '_I love Mercy_…' He thought closing his eyes as he sat pensively listening to his dear friend sing _'I love_ _Mercedes Jones_!'

* * *

Please review! O.K..there you have it! Thanks so much for reading it :) ..slash it to pieces or whatever or just help me to write better please!. I am poised for criticism..good or bad! Yes? No? what should I do?


	2. Chapter 2 Realistation

_**Humble thanks: I would like to thank everyone soooo much for reading the first chapter of O.U.A.E and returning to read the 2nd. Also, immense gratitude to all those who took the time to review and for favoring it. I am so thankful for your thoughts and for taking the time to review. To the fanfic authors who have read or commented..I am humbled :)**_

_**Finally, I would like to send my love to my Beta..Rose. Thank you so much for helping me. You are definitely LEGEND!**_

**_I hope you all enjoy chapter 2...Peace and love :)_**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any characters or songs portrayed in this fic..cos I am sill too :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Five years passed. Sam marched down the long corridor of St Elmo's Preparatory College. Accolades inundated him from all directions.

"_You're the man Evans!"…"What's up Evans!"_

He wore a royal blue letter man's jacket with white leather sleeves. The schools emblem was embossed on its left side.

Sam's blonde hair had grown in time and was not the standard prep look. Most students were told to cut their hair if it grew beyond the nape of their neck. But for some reason Sam Evans was exempt from these rules. He seemed exempt from many rules.

Sam was now Captain of St Elmo's Football team. They had won almost all their games that season and he was still the most popular young man in school. Most of the guys wanted to be him and almost every girl (and at least a few boys) wished he was theirs. Sam was on top of the world, he had money, status, a loving family, and great friends. He also had his best friend Miss Mercy, whom he loved more than anything, they were gaming buddies, comic buddies and she was just the greatest buddy ever, _next Artie of course_.

Despite all this Sam felt like there was something missing. Sam had had his share of romances throughout the years and he had the pick of the crop, but he did not have that one special person.

He wasn't quite sure, but Sam soon decided that that something missing came in the form of Rachel Berry.

Rachel was beautiful and it also helped that she came from another wealthy, influential Kentucky family. Sam unequivocally decided that the merger of two such affluent families would be a positive step toward his future. Another reason that plagued his mind was that she was one of the only girls who ignored him. Sam thought, 'I will win her, I will win Rachel Berry_!' 'Hard work and perseverance will win the day'_ Sam supposed as he plotted to win her heart, _'Hard work and perseverance!'_

_….._

Sam and Mercedes sat once again at Evergreen Lake. Sam desperately trying to catch a bite and Mercedes desperately trying to stay awake. '_Here he goes again,' _ she thought rolling her eyes as Sam continued to relay his strategies to win Rachel Berry's heart and Rachel Berry excerpts_. _

_"I saw her in English today,"_ he gushed, "_and she did a rendition of Romeo and Juliet. She was so beautiful. I felt every word she spoke."_

Mercedes rolled her eyes again, '_Oh my gosh, is he for real?' _she thought, snickering to herself.

Sam continued to ramble on about Rachel but by this time Mercedes had tuned him out and had resorted to the nodding of the head, short responses like, '_is that right and oh no!_'

After about two hours of pretending to listen, Mercedes was awakened out of her stupor with a jab to her right arm.

"_You aren't even listening Mercy!"_

_"Yes I am!" _She replied.

"_Then what did I say?" _ Sam pouted.

_"You said that she was fabulous in Romeo and Juliet?!"_ Mercedes chuckled.

"_Yeah, but that was ages ago!"_ Sam complained.

Mercedes began to laugh incessantly, "_Oh Sam,_ _I'm so sorry…"_ tears of elation rolling down her cheek, "_B-but…. Honestly Sam… It's really boring!"_

If someone could tell him like it was; it was Mercy. Sam thought for a second then joined her in her hysterics.

…

Sam believed he was winning in his conquest of Rachel Berry. He had bombarded her with flowers and expensive gifts. He even surprised her for her birthday, filling the entire English room with hundreds of balloons and stuffed toys with 'Happy Birthday Rachel' embossed on each and every one (much to the disdain of their English Teacher). The more she feigned disinterest the more interested Sam became.

Rachel knew this from the get go when she would see him in the hallway. Rachel like everyone else _loved_ Sam, but knew what needed to be done to attract him. '_What do you give someone who has everything?'_ She thought_ 'something he cannot have!'_

Rachel Berry certainly came from a very powerful family and the Berry's were renowned for their cut throat tactics when it came to business and the apple didn't fall far from the tree. She portrayed herself as the heroine who was always for the down trodden but in reality, Rachel Berry was there for Rachel Berry. She was quite the actress and few people got to see how calculating and manipulative she truly was.

Rachel thought it quite the coo to have Sam Evans wooing her. He went to such lengths to show his affection for her. What power she could attain from this union she thought. However, she would not allow him the satisfaction of knowing that she was as much for their merger as he was, maybe more so, '_take your time Rachel'_ she said to herself '_and he will be caught hook line and sinker.'_ Rachel knew how to play the game and she played it well.

Rachel had agreed to meet Sam in the school Cafeteria. As she rounded the corner she was stunned. The entire cafeteria had been transformed into the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. A lone cellist played the theme song from 1984s rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Sam stood at the top of the balcony and cried, flowers in hand_, _

_"I would forsake all the riches in the world if thou wouldst be mine."_

Rachel beamed from ear to ear. '_I can't keep pretending' _she thought._ 'Sam Evans is definitely mine!' _

Finally, Rachel had agreed to be his girl and their first date would be at Evergreen for his 18th birthday_, 'finally she was his_,' Sam thought_. 'Finally, he would be able to kiss her beautiful lips. Finally all would be well with the world.'_

…

Evergreen was abuzz with excitement, it was Sam's birthday; and it was his first night with his new girlfriend.

Mercedes had been a major part of ensuring all the decorations were placed in the correct position and stayed up half the night completing his birthday banner painting it by hand. She was looking forward to his birthday.

While Sam was romancing Rachel their visits to the lake were few and far between, but Mercedes didn't mind. Just a small time spent with him was sufficient. In time, however, his absence soon affected her feelings for him. As she sat time and time again at the lake, actually fishing, rod in hand searching for the illusive bite she wished he was there.

One of those days, waiting anxiously for the next catch, Mercedes realized that her feelings for Sam were more than she had anticipated. '_I think, I think…I love him...'_ She gasped. '_I need to tell him how I feel' _she thought_, 'dare I do such a thing,'_ she regressed.

Mercedes continued to reflect on the day she realized that her feelings for Sam were more than she had ever dreamed.

'_What do I do?'_ she thought as she stood in the kitchen preparing for Sam's birthday.

Mercedes' thoughts were quickly interrupted when her mother tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"_Mercedes I need your help baby, I need you to help cater for the event tonight, one of the waitresses is sick."_

"_Oh, Momma,"_ Mercedes grimaced_, "I want to go to Sam's party, not work there!"_

"_Please baby..." _her mom pleaded, "_I need your help?!"_

Mercedes lowered her head then turned to her mother and sighed, "_Ok, Momma, Ok!" _

_….._

The party was a resounding success. Wine food and alcohol flowed continuously _(even though his parents disapproved)._

"_Hey Mom, I'm eighteen..." he_ pleaded, "_Come on!"_

Everyone who was anyone attended Sam's birthday. They ended up having to limit the amount of invitations due to the enormity of those pleading to attend. Sam wore a tailored tuxedo created especially for this occasion. Music blared throughout the venue. Evergreen was alight and no expense was spared to ensure his birthday was the success his parents and himself had hoped it to be.

Mercedes caught sight of Sam smiling and dancing with his friends from school, and his female companion. Arty saw her and waved happily. She waved back then thought, "_Oh no, maybe that girl is Rachel… She is so beautiful… Are they together? Am I too late? Noooo…'_ she thought, '_Sam would have told me if he had a girlfriend, right?_ He always did.

She watched as Sam and his friends retreated to the main table. Mercedes had tried throughout the night to speak to Sam. She wanted to congratulate him on his birthday. She also wanted to tell him how she felt about him. But every time she tried to talk to him he was always busy or seemed to ignore her.

Finally, as the night drew on, Mercedes thought, '_this is my chance, to speak to him. It's now or never, come on Mercedes Jones.' _she thought. Mercedes bit her bottom lip and walked towards Sam and his friends, horderves in hand.

As she approached their table she quickly spat out, "_Horderves anyone?"_

"_Yeah I'll have some..."_ Arty quipped, "mmm very nice!" He remarked, as he took another and smiled at Mercedes, "_Thanks Cedes, hey…"_ he continued, _"why do you have to work tonight? You should be partying with me girl!" _

Mercedes smiled at Arty "_Yeah..." _she sighed_ "one of the waitresses was sick so my mom asked me to help out."_

_"Dumb!" _Arty replied.

_"Hmm...yeah," _ Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

Mercedes smiled at Sam and thought, '_oh he is so handsome, and why did I never see that?' _

Then she finally piped up, clearing her throat said, "_Hi S-Sam..._" she was so nervous, "_I hope you're having a great night, e-everything is soo beautiful don't you think? Did you notice your birthday sign and_…" Mercedes was soon interrupted by an irritating shrill.

"_I do not think it is very ethical fraternizing with the help Sam!" _ Rachel smugly remarked.

She had been drinking quite heavily. Sam looked at Mercedes then turned away ignoring her completely. He was so excited when he saw Mercedes walking towards them and wanted to thank her for the beautiful sign she had painted; knowing full well she had stayed up half the night decorating and preparing the site, but now all he wanted to do was impress Rachel. Although it hurt him he thought it best to ignore Mercedes instead_. _

_"Excuse me, but do you think you could get us a couple of bottles of Perrier-Jouet__**, **__we're all out of Champagne and I'm so parched," _Rachel taunted.

Mercedes and Sam's eyes met. Sam lowered his eyes toward the table_. _

_"Well hurry up, get a move on!" _Rachel continued, turning to Sam she cooed "_Come on Sammy_, _show me your leadership skills. I sooo love a man in authority."_

Rachel was in her element and always enjoyed taunting '_the help_'. Sam raised his head and looked Mercedes square in the eyes.

_"Come on Mercedes we haven't got all day_. _Get a move on and get us three bottles of Perrier-Jouet…" _and doing his impression of George Bush said, _"Stat which means, make it quick Missy!" _ He smirked slightly at Mercedes turned and smiled sweetly at Rachel.

Mercedes heart was torn in two. She couldn't believe that Sam did that. She slowly turned away, laughter trailing behind her from those seated at the table.

Suddenly she heard a voice in the background, _"Stop being an asshole Sam!" _It was Arty's.

Arty wheeled toward Mercedes and took Mercedes' hand.

_"Th..Th..Thank you Arty... b-but its ok,"_ She gasped, tears pricking at her eyes.

_"No it's not ok!"_ Arty started. Mercedes looked into Arty's eyes and smiled. Then she looked at Sam gave Arty a hug and continued to complete her given task.

Sam read the hurt in Mercedes eyes and immediately regretted what he had done. His thoughts of Mercedes pain soon diminished as Rachel's hand traced the inside of his thigh and made its way to his taut abdomen. '_Mercy will be ok, she'll understand,' _he thought.

_"You're an asshole Evans, and you're a bitch Rachel!" _Arty glared at both Sam and Rachel, pulled a bottle of champagne from the side of his wheelchair and trundled off.

Mercedes composed herself and returned with the Perrier-Joust determined not to let them get the better of her. Making sure her eyes did not meet his; she placed the Champagne on the table and quickly retreated_. _

_"It's Cake time now darling,"_ Mrs Evans called from the stage.

_"Oh and it's time to make our announcement,"_ Rachel whispered.

Mr Evans stood on the podium, and began his speech about his son and how proud he was of him. Mrs Evans joined the happy throng once more as the cake was brought in. The happy birthday chorus rang through the air.

Sam felt so proud and happy that his birthday had turned out to be all he wanted it to be. As he hugged his parents and watched his seven tier cake being wheeled in, Rachel whispered to Sam and said, "_You may tell everyone now._"

As the birthday chorus died down and the birthday greetings dwindled, Sam turned to the eager crowd and said, "_I am so lucky to have friends and family such as you, thank you to each and every one of you for attending. I am so happy. I just have one more announcement which I hope you won't mind that makes this night complete… I just want everyone to know that Rachel has officially agreed to be my girl."_

Sam then fell to his knees took out a little signet ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger,_ "I love her so much_," He echoed to the well-wishing crowd. The crowd cheered and hollered.

Just then the band began to play the tune of Dwight Evans favorite song in the background. Sam took Rachel by the hand and said_, "I love this song, shall we dance beautiful?" _As the two danced Mercedes watched in the background slowly clearing the tables. The words of the song bit her to the core as the vocalist began to sing.

_You give your hand to me_  
_And then you say, "Hello."_  
_And I can hardly speak,_  
_My heart is beating so._  
_And anyone can tell_  
_You think you know me well._

_Well, you don't know me._  
_(no you don't know me)_  
_No you don't know the one_  
_Who dreams of you at night;_  
_And longs to kiss your lips_  
_And longs to hold you tight_  
_Oh I'm just a friend._  
_That's all I've ever been._  
_Cause you don't know me._  
_(no you don't know me)…._

Tears caressed her cheeks as Mercedes listened on and watched Sam and Rachel dance on stage. '_I am just a friend, that's all I've ever been..._ _I'm so stupid...' _she thought,_ 'What an idiot I am!' _ She turned and made her way out of the venue as quickly as she could.

…..

The moment had come, finally he had the girl of his dreams and now they would seal this wonderful night with their first kiss.

As Sam pressed his body against hers, their eyes met, his lips trembled with anticipation. Closing his eyes he thought, '_I love her so much, I am so lucky,_' as their lips finally touched he thought, '_Oh her lips are so soft so beautiful, this is the moment I have dreamed of_.'

As their kiss deepened Sam felt… _Something? Something… Different?! Something… Still missing?!_

He kissed Rachel again, _Yep, something was definitely wrong!_

Sam jerked back and opened his eyes abruptly.

'_Noooo,'_ he gasped. Sam was in shock as he realized there was only one name on his lips and in his heart and on his mind, '_Oh noooo...'_ he thought, **'****_Where's Mercy_****?!**

* * *

_**Poor Mercedes :( ... I hope that wasn't too angsty?!. Next chapter Sam will be paying for what he did to Mercy...and hopefully things may just work out for both of them..but no promises though :) If you have any idea on what should happen next please share :)**_

_**Song: "You Don't Know Me" was performed and popularized **_**_by Ray Charles, however, it _**_**was a originally written and performed by country artist Eddy Arnold in 1955 Eddy Arnold is Dwight Evans favorite Artist.**_

_** watch?v=Q421MwxT0VQ Eddy Arnold - Youtube**_

_**Perrier-Jouet Champagne: **__I didn't know this before but the price for a bottle of Perrier-Jouet Champagne is set at around $7,000. It is coming in a limited edition. I just think it's ridiculous!_

**Thanks again for reading. I appreciate it so much. ****_Please_**** review if you can. Any criticism is welcome. Goodness and Mercy Always :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets

**Hi everyone. Whoa! I am shocked with all the responses and I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and read Chapter 2 (and 1)**

**Much love to my Beta Rose for the time and effort you put into making my writing better. I am so blessed.**

**Reviewers: Thanks so much to those who reviewed. I am trying to respond to all of you individually but it wasn't as easy as I thought. But I will still endeavor to respond a.s.a.p. Thanks to all the fan fiction writers who have read and reviewed. Your thoughts ****and responses ****are always ****immensely ****appreciated.**

**_NB: As per usual I own no characters or song in this fic. Otherwise I would be rich not poor...hehe._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sorry it isn't as exciting as chapter 2 but I hope you kind-of like it. Sam is in total angst!**

"_What's wrong Sam?"_ Rachel queried seeing the look of disdain on his face.

_"N-Nothing..."_ he stumbled, and quickly pulled out of her embrace, "_I just have to... to do something!"_

Sam jumped off the stage and ran around Evergreen eagerly searching for Mercedes.

"_Dad have you seen, Mercedes?_" Sam frantically queried.

_"I'm not sure son, she was here before, ask Momma Jones._" He replied.

His father could see that something was terribly wrong but thought he would wait to confront his son.

Sam ran to the kitchen. Seeing that she was not there he continued to search the venue frantically. He asked as many people as he could if they knew Mercedes whereabouts. Rachel stood on the stage inquisitively wondering what her boyfriend was doing.

After half an hour sifting through the vast crowd, Sam sat disgruntled, hidden in one of Evergreens small groves. He watched as the revelers danced merrily throughout the night. Sam stooped to sit on a small concrete bench placing his hands ashamedly over his face vividly recalling his words to Mercedes.

_"Come on Mercedes we haven't got all day_. _Get a move on and get us three bottles of Perrier-Jouet__" _and then, _"Stat which means, make it quick Missy!" _

Sam tried to remain calm as he recalled his words to her but kept getting angrier at himself as time progressed.

_"Argh, you are such a freakin' idiot Sam!"_ He screamed aloud then punched the concrete bench causing his knuckles to bleed.

Sam was so livid with himself; he wished he could just beat himself up!

_"Argh!"_ He yelled as the poor bench took another beating.

Finally after realizing he was getting no satisfaction he decided to try reason.

_'Ok Sam_…' he thought, '_let's just assess this. Just because you're angry with what you did does not mean you love, Mercy. Maybe you're just disappointed in what you did? Yeah, that's it!'_ He decided. He took long deep breaths in and out, trying desperately to remain calm.

_'Yeah, ok Sam, you have a lovely girlfriend right now and_…' He continued breathing and looked toward the revelers again, he caught sight of Rachel happily chatting with a few guests. '_You are happy?_

He sat pensively for a second. Then slowly and almost automatically his hand reached for his wallet from out of his tuxedo jacket, opened it slowly and instinctively traced his fingers across the image of an old photo he had hidden within the leather pouch. It was Sam and Mercedes fishing at the lake when they were 12 years of age. He smiled as he recalled the memory.

_"No, who are you kidding Sam!_" He quietly gasped, rubbed his temples with his scared fingers as he sat on the bench totally despondent nursing his wounds.

Just then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

_"Sooo, why are you hiding here man?"_ Arty wheeled toward him champagne bottle in hand.

Sam glanced sideways at his friend trying desperately to fight away his pending tears.

_"Oh, Arty I was such an asshole to Mercy..."_ he frowned, "_I am such an ass-"_

_"Hole…" _Arty finished his sentence, emphasizing the final word._ "Well...Um…I already told you that,_ _but that don't explain why you're hiding over here!"_

Arty took a swig of champagne, grimaced at his friend's wounds and said. "_That looks serious; you better get it taken care of. If you wanted to punish yourself, I would have been happy to punch that pretty face of yours. Cedes is too fine for your crap!"_

_"You haven't seen Mercy have you, Art?" _

_"Well er...Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you. I caught up with her after you were being an egg."_ Arty shook his head side to side and spat out "_Man…You are a total idiot!_

Sam turned to Arty "_I Know!"_ He screamed, "_I know!"_

Sam was red with rage, but only at himself. Once again the small bench took another beating with compliments from Sam's Prada clad feet. Finally running out of breath, shoes totally destroyed and bench still miraculously intact Sam fell to the ground.

The two figures sat in silence. Then Sam finally whispered. "_Thanks, Art, for sticking up for Mercy… when I didn't have the guts to. Honestly Art, thanks!"_

Arty began to feel sorry for his friend. He was an idiot but he was his idiot.

_"No probs man… Last time I saw Cedes she was in the kitchen about ten minutes ago,"_

As Arty glanced side ward he saw a familiar silhouette making their way toward them.

_"Um…You better go now Sam if you want to catch her because Bitchy Berry is heading this way. I'll keep her occupied." _

_"Thanks bro," _Sam smiled then quickly made his escape.

…..

Sam scampered up the granite steps and proceeded directly toward the kitchen. As he approached, he took a deep breath, tried to rectify his appearance covered his wounds with his jacket and nervously entered.

_"M-Momma Jones," _He stammered,_ "Have you seen, Mercedes, I really need to talk to her._"

_"She went home..."_ Mrs Jones replied, "_she wasn't feeling very well." _

Sam's heart dropped.

_"Maybe you should call her?" _ Mrs Jones remarked.

Readily he thought '_yes I'll call her_, _but something of this magnitude has to be said face to face' _

Sam didn't know what to do. He quickly ran to the hallway and dialed Mercedes number. '_Please answer' _he prayed_. 'Please, please, please!' _Then suddenly_ 'Hi this is Mercedes..' _

_"Mercy!" _Sam screamed, and then groaned as he heard, '_sorry I can't come to the phone right now.' _

_'Damn voice mail,'_ he grumbled.

Mr Evans entered the hallway where he now found Sam crouched on the floor eagerly trying to ring Mercedes. Tears, again, begging escape with each passing moment. Sam soon realized his efforts were hopeless. He leaned forward and cradled his head in his arms

_"Sam!" _his father frowned,_ "you better get out there._ _All your friends are wo-"_

Mr Evans stopped mid-sentence as he could plainly see all was not well with his son. His clothes were disheveled, tuxedo ruined and his shoes were totally destroyed, and was that blood?

_"Sam…"_ He gasped "W_hat happened!"_ Mr Evans took Sam in his arms. Tears were now streaming relentlessly down Sam's cheeks_. _

_"What's wrong son?"_ His father asked aghast.

Sam could barely speak, _"I've been such an idiot dad!"_ He lowered his head again as he sobbed, meeting his fathers embraced.

…

The sun's rays flickering through the curtains that morning, were not a welcome sight for Sam as he lay practically comatose on his bed.

Sam had been trying to ring Mercedes all night to no avail and his father had taken the keys to all the cars to ensure he did not drive in his depressed and partially drunk state.

All in all, the birthday went off without a hitch, despite Sam's abrupt absence. His disappearance from the party was explained as 'too much alcohol'. Everyone had the best time and hundreds of messages from all his friends echoed their approval of the night's events.

Sam's cell phone rang for the thousandth time; looking at the number he saw it was Rachel. '_What do I do, what do I say_ _to Rachel?! _He thought. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and all was quiet in the Manor except for the ticking of the old grandfather clock down the corridor. He pondered a while and decided. '_Noooo, I just can't deal with Rachel right now!' _

Sam recollected his thoughts again and pondered,_ 'hmm...what do I say to Mercy_?'

'_Number 1 …_ _I am sorry I treated you that way!'_

'_Number2_… _ I love you_!'

That sounded pretty good he thought so he dialed Mercedes number for the hundredth time_. 'It's ringing_' he thought, Sam's palms began to sweat as he waited with baited breath for Mercedes to answer…'_what do I say?' _his heart was racing.

Then, '_Damn voice mail again!'_

Throwing his phone across the room he thought. '_I need to see her…' _Then he realized, '_Hey its Church today.' _

Every week without fail Mercedes and her mother would stop by to prepare breakfast and lunch before everyone went to the small church located on the Manor and Sam would help _(if he was awake)_. Then following church he and Mercedes would go to the Lake. Even though Sam had missed going quite a few times he was sure Mercedes would never miss a day, she loved it there, he knew.

_'What's the time?'_ Sam glanced at his watch, '_They should be here now?_ _I've got to get ready!'_

Sam tried to get ready quickly but ended up changing his outfit a number of times. He spent so much time trying to prepare himself he did not realize it was almost 8 o'clock. Quickly he ran down stairs looking anxiously for any signs of life in the kitchen.

The sound of laughter greeted him as he entered the kitchen doorway.

'_Hmmm...'_ He thought as he entered,_ 'this is a big occasion maybe I should have brought flowers.'_

Spying Mrs Jones he eagerly searched the room for Mercedes.

_"Good morning Sam, you're up early, especially after your big night last night. I thought you would miss church this morning. Your parents aren't going today, they are a little tired, but breakfast is on the table."_

Sam never heard a word she said, as he anxiously searched for Mercedes.

_"Excuse me, Momma Jones..." _Sam gulped and tried to act calm, "_where's Mercy? I mean Mercedes?" _

_"She's not feeling very well today, she's staying home, maybe you should call her?" _

Sam's heart sank, as he thought_, 'I've been trying to call her all night and all morning!' _

_"Oh, but_..." she continued, "_she said that if she feels better she might go to church a little later, she was talking about going to the lake after, she thought that might make her feel better…Are you coming to church this morning Sam?" _

Sam pondered_, 'Oh, I might see her…'_

_"Yes, I'm coming!"_ he eagerly replied. "_I'll help you get lunch ready!"_

Sam helped peel the potatoes and prepared the salads. Mrs Jones was very impressed with her eager assistant.

…..

As they sat in church Sam never heard a word the preacher said, all he did was pray that he would get a chance to see Mercedes. He prayed that God would help him with his words. He was deep in thought when finally in the corner of his eye he saw the most beautiful sight.

_'She came!'_ He beamed. And his heart skipped a beat. Mercedes wore a beautiful floral dress; lilac flowers were laced throughout her long dark locks.

_"She is so beautiful_…" He smiled.

Mercedes walked towards the partially empty pew where Sam and her parents sat, and then abruptly, she turned to sit on the pew opposite them.

_'Argh!' _Sam grimaced, _'she won't sit next to me_, _ she hates me!'_

Sam's eyes began to well up, then Mrs Jones, bless her heart, glared at her daughter, wilfully urging her to sit in the vacant space next to Sam. Mercedes tried to ignore her but she knew her mother and reluctantly made her way to sit beside him. Sam hung his head and closed his eyes.

Mercedes smelled so fine, '_why hadn't he noticed that before?'_ She looked so beautiful, '_why hadn't he noticed THAT before_?' His heart beat so loud he thought she would hear it.

As the preacher preached Sam whispered to Mercedes, head bowed and hands trembling. He thought_, 'I better say something now.' _then he began.

_"M-mercy…" _He stammered,_ "You look so beautiful."_

Mercedes whispered, "_thank you."_ Her eyes still transfixed on the preacher.

He had knots in his stomach, he was so nervous_. "Mercy…" _He whispered again, "_I'm sorry."_

He raised his eyes slightly in time to see a single tear run down Mercedes' cheek.

_"It's ok,"_ she replied, her voice now trembling.

_'Oh no… She's crying! You are such an asshole Sam' _He sighed.

His heart was breaking. All he wanted to do was hold her and to never let her go, his eyes welled up again at the thought of how much he had hurt the woman he knew he loved.

Suddenly Sam felt the clip of a fan against his shoulder. "_Be quiet! Stop whispering!"_ Mrs Jones startled them both out of an uneasy moment.

Mercedes took a deep breath to prevent her from shedding any more tears. Sam continued to hang his head in shame. As the final hymn played, Sam listened as Mercedes sang. Her voice was so beautiful. '_Right,'_ he thought '_I'm going to try and make it up to her as soon as we get out of here.'_ Sam planned his actions to the tee as the hymn continued.

...

Mercedes didn't know what to do or say. All she knew was that she needed to get out of that church as soon as she could. She had been such a fool and she didn't want Sam to see how much she was affected by his actions and how much it hurt when she saw him pledge his love for Rachel_. _

_'Why?'_ she thought, '_why would he ever return her feelings?_'

Mercedes decided that night that she would distance herself from Sam as much as possible. That way it wouldn't hurt so much. That way she wouldn't look so silly.

_'How silly I am?'_ she thought to herself, '_dreaming of the day in which Sam and I would be together. What an idiot!' _She grimaced. '_I will avoid him and then time will fix everything,'_ she reasoned.

When Mercedes saw Sam sitting in the pew she was so surprised. She wished she had continued to feign illness but she never ever dreamt that he would have come to church today. He hadn't been there in such a long time, since he was with his new friends_. _

_'What's he doing here?' _She queried, '_I will ignore him,"_ she declared.

When Sam said she looked beautiful she didn't understand_, 'he's just trying to make up for being an idiot,' _she decided.

Then, when he apologised in such a sweet loving manner, her heart melted. However, memories of the previous night still crowded her mind and she couldn't help but shed a tear. '_Toughen up Jones,' _she thought._ 'Keep to the plan. Ignore him and he will disappear out of your mind.'_

_…._

By the time the final hymn finished Sam had prepared an entire speech in his mind. And he was quite chuffed with what he had arranged.

As the benediction concluded he figured. '_Right, as soon as we get outside I'm going to take her to the side and tell her how much I love her and how much of a jerk I was.'_

Sam prepared for his move. But instead of everyone going outside at the end of the benediction everyone sat down to talk. A young man had saddled up next to Mercedes and they were discussing something. Sam couldn't quite hear them because Mrs Jones was in his ear talking about the message for the day and how fantastic it was_. _

_'Ok_…' He thought, paying no heed again to what Mrs Jones had to say, '_I'm going to tell her right now_!'

Then suddenly Mercedes stood. She kissed her Mom and Dad on the cheek and smiled politely at Sam.

_"I have to go now Momma. Sorry but I have practise for the Choir. May I be excused?"_

Mrs Jones knew Mercedes was hurting. She did not understand all the details but she knew her daughter and the sobs she heard throughout the night confirmed her belief. She knew Mercedes desperately needed to go. And her eyes confirmed it.

_"Make sure you don't return home too late baby," _she replied_ "I'll have dinner ready for you." _

_"Thank you Momma, I love you,"_ Mercedes gave a little smile to Sam and quickly made her way to the exit.

_'What the hell!_' thought Sam, '_she's going? No, no!' _

_"NO!"_ He cried '_Did I really say that out loud_?!' he thought. But he didn't care.

Sam ran to the exit,

"_No Mercy, don't go please, I need to talk to you, please!"_ Mr and Mrs Jones stared at each other bewildered.

Mercedes turned as she made her way down the ancient stone steps_. _

_"I'm sorry Sam I'm in a hurry; I'm going to be late!"_

And she ran quickly to her car clutching her keys. Sam followed.

"_Mercy I need to talk to you… Please... Mercy I lo-" _

_"It's ok, Sam, I know you're sorry…. It's ok, truly, I'll see you later!"_

And with that she turned on the ignition and was gone.

Sam knew Mercedes. He had known her most of her seventeen years and he knew she was not o.k. All the words she spoke never met her eyes. All he could feel from her was hurt and sadness. A sadness created by himself. He stood in the full car park watching as Mercedes car sped out the drive. He didn't know what to do. Tears once again rolled down his cheeks as he watched her car travel along the manors private road and out of sight.

Tears streamed down Mercedes cheeks as she drove away_. 'It will be ok...'_ she thought to herself. '_I can handle this! I will be ok!'_

But it was not ok. It was far from ok for both of them.

* * *

_**Sorry to finish on that note. And sorry but Sam angst isn't quite over yet, but the next chapter will have kind-of a happy ending. It will be posted soon. Probably within the next few days.**_

_**Thanks again for reading. Please review. Blessings to you all :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Love

_**Just want to say thanks so much to all those who have read OUAE thus far. I am so blessed. **_

_**Huge acknowledgements also to those who reviewed. I am sorry I haven't got to respond to you all but I am trying desperately to reply while I wait for my internet to be up...so frustrating!**_

_**Thank you to my beta Rose. You are so patient and kind. I thank you so much for making me BETA.**_

_**Hope you enjoy...praise and peace always :)**_

**As per usual all the songs and Characters in this story do not belong to me. But I wish they did! lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Love**

Sam lay on his bed. He didn't feel like eating. He tried calling Mercedes but of course she was not answering. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying. He was sick of crying, but he couldn't stop. Nothing seemed to be working out. He had seen Mercedes at Church that day but she still didn't want anything to do with him. She had said she was fine but he knew she was not.

Suddenly his phone rang, he glanced at the number. '_Oh no!'_ he thought its Rachel. Sam took a deep breath.

_"Hi baby,"_ Rachel began, her voice carried a little lilt in it.

_"Um, hey Rachel,"_ Sam dull fully replied.

_"I've been trying to call you all day, baby, and you haven't replied. Are you ok?"_

Sam didn't know how to tell Rachel he didn't love her. All this time he had pursued her, pledging his imaginary love and now he had to tell her the complete opposite.

_'Man you're_ _an idiot Sam'_ he thought. '_What do I say to her?' _

So Sam lied, "_Um sorry, I haven't felt well since the party so I'm just laid up in bed." _

_"I can come over and take care of you," _Rachel replied seductively.

Twenty four hours ago, he would have taken that offer up immediately but right now she was the last person he wanted near him and even a ten foot pole would have been too close.

_"Um, thanks..." _he blurted_, "but I think I need to get some sleep." _

_"Okay I'll see you at school tomorrow? I love you_." She trilled

Sam was speechless for a second, as he lay on his bed, he closed his eyes, breathed a sigh of regret and said, "_ah um...yeah, maybe!"_ and hung up.

….

One week had passed since _'the incident'_ and Mercedes still hadn't text back.

Every morning he would run down to see if Mercedes had come to work with her mother.

For as long as he had known her, every morning she would call his name and they would sit and talk about anything and everything or just playfully argue about anything and everything until Mercedes caught her bus at 8.00 am. For the past week Mercedes didn't come. And oh how Sam missed her.

Every afternoon Sam would go down to the lake to wait for Mercedes. '_She always comes here'_ he thought. Taking his tackle and bait, fishing never felt the same. He missed her incessant rants and listening to her beautiful voice while he fished.

Sam was worried now; will he ever get the chance to talk to her, to tell her how he felt? '_How dumb,'_ he thought, '_as if she would feel the same way anyway_.' As he returned from another afternoon at the lake waiting for Mercedes, he lay on his bed resigned to a bed of tears when there was a knock at the door_. _

_"Sammie are you ok?"_ it was his Mom and Dad. '_Oh no_,' he thought_, 'please don't come in.'_

His parents soon entered then sat at the end of the bed.

_"Sam, we heard you went to church and you saw Mercedes. Did you sort things out?"_

_'What am I supposed to say to my parents?' _Sam thought,_ 'that I love her, that I'm an idiot and_…'

Mr Evans broke his train of thought,

_"You know son, I wondered when you would realize how much you love, Mercedes. Your Mom said you would probably be fifty years old by the time the penny dropped. We've known this for a long time, Sam. And Mercedes' parents just figured it out that day at Church. I don't know why you were looking at going out with the Berry girl anyway but you can fix that. You do know that Mercedes loves you too don't you?" _

_'What?' _Sam thought, '_What the heck? These are my parents! How would they know?_

_"You and Mercedes have been together for a long time," _His dad continued, "_you have always loved her. We might be your parents but we aren't blind you know." _

_"You look at Mercedes exactly the way your father looks at me. All puppy dog eyes n all, it can be kind of irritating really," _His mother snickered.

His father gave her a soft nudge and smirked.

Sam didn't know what to say then finally blurted out.

_"She hates my guts…I was an idiot and she hates my guts!" _

_"Look Sam..." _Mr Evans gently placed a hand on Sam's shoulder_, "I don't know what happened between you two but all you need to do is just talk to her." _

Sam turned with frustrated tears in his eyes and cried, _"She won't even talk to me, she doesn't answer any of my calls, or texts. I've sent hundreds of texts telling her I love her!"_

_'Oh, NO! Did I just tell my parents I love Mercedes?'_ Sam couldn't believe he was talking to his parents and telling them how he truly felt.

_"Look, have faith Sam_. _You've known Mercedes all your life._ _She'll come around_," Mr Evan reassured him. Then he added, "_oh, unless it was something really bad!"_

Sam flinched at his comment and sighed, _'it was something really bad!'_

Mrs Evans hugged her son as he sobbed. Sam didn't want his parents to know how he felt. He didn't want anyone to know. But right now he didn't care. He needed to tell someone. And his parents were there and they understood.

….

Sam, Arty and a few of his friends from the football team made their way through the packed concert. Sam hadn't wanted to go and preferred to brood at home, but, Arty would not take no for an answer.

_"Come on Sam, you haven't left your property all week. Just come with us to the concert!"_

_"Look man I really don't want to go anywhere. I'm happy staying home!" _Sam replied.

Arty and his friends threw their arms around Sam and said, "_Evans, we don't care what you say you're coming, even if we have to pick you up and carry you!" _

Sam finally conceded and felt a little better as the night progressed. Alcohol flowed freely and happiness and revelry filled the air of the stadium as 50 cent performed.

After a while Sam and Arty weaved their way to the concession stands to get a something to eat. As they rounded the corner towards the first stall Sam saw a familiar silhouette standing towards the side of one of them. Sam rubbed his eyes thinking that maybe they were playing tricks on him, but as he gaped again in disbelief he heard Arty's voice call out in the background. _"Cedes, Cedes!" _

Mercedes turned toward them and smiled; giving a quick wave. Sam felt like his world had all of a sudden gone into slow motion. As Mercedes smiled, all Sam could think was, '_she is so beautiful,_' when she waved all he could think was, _'she is so beautiful!'_

Then all of a sudden, as if someone had grabbed a giant needle and scratched the scene, Mercedes was gone.

_"Ah, um Arty, where did Mercy go?"_

….

_"Mercedes Jones, don't you dare do this!" _

_"Oh. Shut up, Kurt!" _

Mercedes had pulled Kurt behind one of the concession stands to hide from Arty and Sam. Well, Sam really.

_"You know you can't keep avoiding him forever."_

_"Just try me, Kurt. I just feel so stupid being in love with him and all. Anyway, why do you care! After I told you what Sam did you said you were going to kill him!"_

_"Look… I love you Cedes, and I've seen that you've been really down lately and it's because you miss him. Yeah, he was a jerk and it doesn't mean I like him, but life's too short, Mercedes Jones!" _

Mercedes listened attentively to her friend.

_"Listen. Sam is your friend isn't he?"_

_"Well he was. Umm… Yes, well kind of,"_ she hesitantly replied.

_"Ok, he was an idiot and you had your problems. You know I know everything that happens around town and sources have it that he has been brooding over what he did big time. And didn't he apologize to you at the church?" _

_"Ah, Yes!"_

_"And you have been friends forever, but not your best friend cos that's me right?"_

_"Hmmm…Yes."_ Mercedes giggled.

_"Well just get your butt out there and face him. You need to tell him the truth about how you feel and stop saying, it's alright when you know it's not!"_

Mercedes looked at Kurt.

_"Ok, I guess your right Kurt. Yes, he WAS my friend and so is Arty. Also, if I avoid Sam I will miss out on speaking to Arty."_

Kurt rolled his eyes and said; "_Oh Cedes, do you ever really listen and is that all you got out of my grand speech?"_

Mercedes chuckled and said, _"Ok, Kurt I'll talk to him."_

Then she closed her eyes and offered a quick prayer, '_please help me with this!_'

Kurt took her hand and they both made their way back to the front of the stand.

…..

As they exited their hiding place they were confronted immediately by Arty and Sam.

_"Oh hi, you guys,"_ Kurt smiled. Offering his hand to Arty and then to Sam.

Mercedes quickly mimicked his acknowledgements. She warmly hugged Arty and turning to Sam, Mercedes pasted on her fakest smile and buddy punched his left arm and pinched his cheeks then she cringed, _"Oh, and there you are buddy!"_

Sam was so excited to see Mercedes. One minute she had disappeared and then the next minute she was there, right in front of him.

As Mercedes hugged Arty, once again the slow motion camera began in Sam's head, _'she is so beautiful' _he thought.

When Sam saw her turn towards him he couldn't believe that she was going to acknowledge him, after what had transpired at his birthday and at the church he thought he would never see her smile again but then she gave him a buddy punch and pinched his cheeks. '_Did she just call me buddy?' _He thought_…'Heck no! Who is this imposter? I don't know her!'_

He could hear Mercedes talking to Arty but just couldn't concentrate on their conversation_. 'Buddy_!' he thought. '_She pinched my cheeks?_ _Mercedes has never pinched my cheeks and that was the fakest smile I've ever seen!' _He was still dazed when he heard Kurt's voice.

_"So how are you doing Sam?"_

_"AAh, um..._" he stumbled "_I'm fine," _he lied, _"How are you Kurt?"_ Sam's eyes still focused on Mercedes.

_"I'm fine, thank you,_" replied Kurt.

They quietly stood facing each other in uneasy silence. Kurt bit his lower lip, gripped his hands and tried hard not to lose it with Sam because of what Mercedes had revealed to him.

_"Arty!" _Kurt quickly turned, _"I really need to show you something!"_

Arty smirked and with that they left Sam and Mercedes standing in uneasy silence. Then suddenly...

_"Mercedes!" "Sam!"_ They both sang in unison.

_"You first,"_ he said.

_"I never got to give you your birthday present and I am sorry that I never looked at your texts. To tell you the truth I..." _She began, looking at the ground. "_I was really angry at you! But now I think I'm going to be ok...now that I've spoken to you… Oh and Sam, I still have your present with me!" _

She quickly rummaged through her handbag and produced a sleek black box.

"_I've been carrying this around for a while, just in case I saw you or something. And um... I hope you like it!" _

Everything just shot out of Mercedes mouth like a runaway train. She was so nervous. She never even thought about what she was saying.

_"Look Mercedes just like at the church, I just want you to understand how sorry I am. You don't need to be sorry about anything. I was a proper jerk and I don't even deserve this present, I don't even deserve having you in my life, but I need you!"_

Sam hung his head in shame. Tears pricked at his eyes as he held his gift.

Mercedes took Sam by the hand.

_"Look Sam you already said sorry and anyway..." _Mercedes began then smiled at him_, "you can't help being a jerk and oh, I can't take the gift back anyway coz it has your name on it!"_

Sam could tell as their eyes met at that moment that they were going to be ok. Mercedes was so giving even after all that had transpired. Sam thought he loved Mercedes before, but at this moment, he fell in love with her even more.

_"I know you don't really wear jewellery, but, I just wanted you to have something to remind you of those who love you the most." _Mercedes smiled.

Sam's fingers traced the heart shaped locket and opened it to see its contents. Inside was a small picture of his parents and on the other side was a small photo of Stacy and Stevie. On the outside was engraved the word love and at the back, Sam, all in Na'vi. Little did Sam know was that originally Mercedes had inserted a picture of them at the lake when they were twelve. But due to unforeseen circumstances she had taken it out and replaced it with his family.

A tear traced his cheek and he whispered, "_Thank you, this is so beautiful Mercy… It's the best gift ever!" _Then he kissed her softly on the cheek.

Mercedes stepped back. Sam stepped forward and proceeded to say as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"Mercy, I've been trying to tell you something really important and_…" His hands were now shaking "_….I lov-"_

_"Hello Sammy dear!"_ A screech came from behind and two arms began to wrap around his waist.

Sam turned red at the grate of her voice, then rotated and wrestled out of her grip.

_"Hey Sammy baby, are you ok? I haven't seen you all week!" _

_"What do you want Rachel?!"_

Sam turned back to Mercedes but she had vanished. Sam was angry. He ran from Rachel as fast as he could in search of Mercedes but she was nowhere to be found.

On their way back from the concert, Sam's friends cajoled in the back of the limousine. Sam sat in the corner staring dejectedly out the window despondently looking at the stars above.

_'I wish I could have my Mercy. Please Lord!'_ He prayed.

…

For one beautiful moment at the concert he felt and he knew that he and Mercedes were going to be ok. For a brief second he felt like an invisible chord bonded them together.

The moment his lips brushed her cheek and he held her hand, the warmth of their brief connection traveled throughout his body. He had never experienced it before. Not with any of the girls he had ever dated and certainly not with Rachel.

But then _she_ turned up and ruined it all and now he was back where he was before, living in his wretchedness.

Another week had passed and Sam was constantly getting calls from the school dean. He had stopped going to school because he couldn't concentrate and he was running out of excuses to avoid Rachel. His parents were pushing him to return. Rachel kept ringing him but all he wanted to do was disappear into oblivion.

He woke early the next morning to the buzz of his phone. Partially looking at it he grumbled, '_oh no, not Rachel again… I can't fake illness forever.' _

Then he viewed the number again and realized_. 'Oh, yes! It's Mercy!'_

Sam quickly jumped up and carefully pushed the call button, hoping he wouldn't make a mistake and hang up on her.

_"Mercy,"_ he responded apprehensively_. _

_"Hey Sam,"_ she said, "_I heard you haven't been well?"_

Sam quickly answered, "_No, no Mercy I'm ok!_"

Knowing he might never have a time to say it again he exclaimed_._

_"I love you Mercy, I love you._ _I tried to tell you that at the concert but then damn Rachel turned up and you disappeared."_

There was silence for a moment on the other end.

Then finally, "_Um Sam… I've got to go now, but I just wanted to see how you were and oh and is it ok if I go down to the lake today? It's my dad's birthday and he loves fresh fish!"_

Sam was dumfounded_ 'Did she even hear what I said,'_ he thought, '_is she like deaf or something?'_

Then finally he cried, "_Did you hear what I said, Mercy and why are you asking ME if you could go to the lake? You know you can always go there, that is OUR Lake, and you never have to ask!"_

Once again there was silence then finally, "_thanks so much Sam. I might see you later!"_

And she hung up.

…..

Following his birthday Mercedes never answered or even looked at any of Sam's text messages. When she received them, she deleted them immediately. She didn't want to be distracted by what she intended to do. Forget, forget, and forget. As the days rolled on she became more confident that _'operation avoid Sam Evans,_' as she now called it, was working.

When she saw Sam at Church, she thought she would crumble. Her plan almost failed too as she gave into Kurt's suggestion and for a brief second at the concert, Mercedes felt excited as Sam moved toward to her. She could smell the sweet aroma of his familiar cologne and darn it if he didn't look hot! And when his lips caressed her cheeks she was instantly captivated. The warmth from his lips sent shivers throughout her body.

But then Rachel Berry appeared and so Mercedes decided to revert to_ 'operation avoid Sam Evans'_ once again.

Mercedes didn't want to ring Sam. Ringing him would destroy her plan.

Mercedes mother was acting really strange. She kept on insisting that she contacted Sam because he was terribly ill. Then she would incessantly rant about how much Mercedes loved the lake and how fine the fish are at Evergreen. Finally she said she should ask Sam for permission to fish at Evergreen in order to catch some fresh fish for her father's birthday.

_'But I never ask to go to the Lake?!'_ she thought, _'hmm… Momma's been acting really weird lately.'_

Everything seemed so darn peculiar.

And another thing she found weird was when she finally called Sam and he announced that he loved her. She soon dismissed it thinking, _"I'm dreaming right now so wake up and if he actually did say that then he must be REALLY sick." _

_'Oh, well,'_ she continued _'at least I picked a good day to go to the Lake. He has football today and he never misses it._ _Roll on operation to avoid Sam Evans,_' she smiled.

…

The suns warm rays' stroked Mercedes brow as she made her way down to Evergreen Lake.

_'Right, let's get this done. My dad better appreciate all the trouble I'm going through,'_ she huffed.

As she juggled her bait pale, fishing pale and rod, she cast her eyes across the lake and realized how much she had missed it, instantly she thought of Sam, '_stop that!' _she grimaced,_ 'You can do this Mercedes Jones.'_

As she rounded the hill towards the path leading to the boardwalk she stopped suddenly in her tracks.

On the boardwalk sat, Sam? She looked again and saw a beautifully set table, flowers, candles and Champagne glasses. Flowers were strewn across the boardwalk; they looked like purple lilacs, her favorite and across the railings of the boardwalk were entwined white roses, another one of her favorite blooms. Petals were strewn all the way to the foot path she stood on. She never even noticed them whilst she struggled with her fishing gear.

Sam stood when he saw her. He was dressed in a royal blue suit and a white V-neck jumper.

'_He looks so handsome'_ she thought, and then suddenly she realized_. 'Oh no, he's on a date. Why didn't he tell me?_' Mercedes eyes grew, _'he's trying to torture me!_'

She slowly started to walk backwards. She then turned her head looking for Rachel or someone behind her. '_Maybe he didn't see her,'_ she hoped. _'I'll just keep walking backward and pretend he's not looking this way.' _she decided.

…

Sam saw Mercedes coming down the path. He had strewn petals from all her favorite flowers along the path hoping to impress her.

He was shaking, but excited, he wanted Mercedes to know how much he loved her and even though he missed the game and it took him all morning to prepare the site, her favorite food and practice his song it was a small price to pay for the love he had for her.

He had spent most of the day waiting for her to turn up. Constantly checking his cuisine so it wouldn't turn cold or dry, making sure the champagne stayed chilled and obsessed about everything. Sam wanted it to be perfect. He needed it to be perfect.

When he saw Mercedes stop in her tracks and walk backwards he knew straight away that she was going to bolt.

_'Oh no way am I going to let you do that!'_ He growled.

Come hell or high water Sam was going to tell her how he felt and if she didn't feel the same then that would be ok. But really it wasn't. Sam longed for her to love him too.

Mercedes continued to walk backwards quickening her steps then she turned swiftly toward her car. As she ran she dropped her bucket and pale in the process, but she didn't care. She had to get out of there as fast as she could. Suddenly a hand caught her by the arm. "_You're not going anywhere Mercedes Jones!"_ She turned and saw Sam's beautiful green eyes staring her square in the face.

….

Sam watched as Mercedes steps became brisker and as she turned, he knew straight away. She was definitely going to run_. 'Oh, no you're not, Mercy!' _ He quickly made his way up the path.

When he finally caught up with her he took her arm, and said,

_"You're not going anywhere, Mercedes Jones!"_

Sam looked into her eyes; he was on his knees holding her hand. Gasping he pleaded_. _

_"Please, please, Mercy. Please listen to what I need to say. Will you please? and then you can go..."_

Mercedes thought, '_Don't cry, Mercedes Jones, just see what he's going on about_.' That warm feeling caressed her body as his hand held hers.

Mercedes took a deep breath as he led her down the path toward the board walk. As they neared the table Sam pulled out the chair and asked her to take a seat.

Mercedes looked around wondering where everyone was. '_This is really strange,'_ she thought. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her favorite food_. 'Boy...'_ she thought '_he's really good and he has very good taste,'_ Rachel should really like this. She was caught up in her thoughts when she heard Sam say.

_"M-Mercy, I got these for you, I-I hope u like them!"_ He stammered, and shyly handed her a beautiful bouquet of white roses, delicately wrapped in a lilac sheet and a white satin trim, Sam was so nervous, the palms of his hand were sweating and they nervously shook as he handed them to her. "_And this too,"_ Sam continued and handed her a slim velvet cased box.

_"Oh these are so beautiful Sam."_ She flashed a smile at him but inside she thought. '_What is he up to?'_

Sam waited a few seconds and said, _"Umm... Mercy, are you going to open your present?"_

The velvet box lay on her lap. Mercedes was too nervous to open it. '_Why is he doing this?' _she thought, '_What is he doing? Is this a joke?'_

All these thoughts rushed through her mind as her eyes were caught up in his beautiful green pools. She wanted to open her gift. But she was afraid. She wanted to say thank you. I love it! I love you! But all she managed to say was. _"I'm all good. I'll open it later!"_

Sam was taken aback at first by her response but was so happy she was with him, he didn't care. He was with her. He was finally face to face with the girl he loved.

Sam cast his eyes to the ground and closed them, he felt like he was hyperventilating, he couldn't breathe,_ 'I think I'm going to pass out,'_ he thought, '_come on Sam Evans do what you rehearsed!' _

He then took a deep breath, lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

_"First, I know I've said it before, but I'm really sorry, and if I have to say it a million times to gain your forgiveness I will..."_ Sam knelt before her and continued_, "I treated you terribly and I shouldn't have. I should have had the guts to treat you the way I have always treated you with love and respect!" _

Mercedes thought_, 'Oh he's so cute, oh it's ok, Sam, I truly forgive you, I love you!'_ Her heart melted, she wanted to kiss him but then she took stock of herself and thought, '_wake up Mercedes Jones, I think it's time to go!'_

Mercedes smiled at Sam then finally said, "_It's truly ok Sam_. _You didn't need to apologize, I understand,_" She then stood to leave.

_"Wait, I've got a song for you!"_

Sam grabbed his guitar and sat on the chair in front of her. He was nervous, he had listened to Mercedes sing this song but as he recalled the words he knew that every single word applied to this moment, tears welled up as he began. Looking deep into her eyes he began delicately picking his acoustic guitar. He had changed some words slightly and given a country feel to Mercy's favorite song…

_Girl, it's been a long, long time comin'  
But I, I know that it's been worth the wait  
It feels like springtime in winter  
It feels like Christmas in June  
It feels like heaven had opened up its gates the day that I found you  
_  
Then he sang the Chorus…

_And every time I close my eyes_  
_I thank the lord that I've got you_  
_And you've got me too_  
_And every time I think of it_  
_I pinch myself 'cause_  
_I don't believe it's true_  
_and I hope someday that you'll_  
_Love me too_

_Girl, I think that you're truly something'_  
_And you're, you're every bit of a dream come true_  
_With you baby, it never rains and it's no wonder_  
_The sun always shines when I'm near you_  
_It's just a blessing that I have found somebody like you_

Sam returned to the Chorus. Mercedes sat stunned drinking everything in. As he began the final verse she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

_To think of all the nights_  
_I've cried myself to sleep_  
_You really ought a know_  
_How much you mean to me_  
_It's only right that you be in my life right here with me_  
_Oh baby, baby_  
_  
_When Sam completed the chorus the final time he looked deep into Mercedes eyes and said,"_I never realized how significant this song was and how significant you were to me until I hurt you… Mercedes Jones I am hopelessly and unequivocally in lo…."_

Before he could get any more words out, Mercedes was standing again.

_"Look Sam that was so beautiful you sounded so lovely…" _

That was an understatement, Mercedes just wanted to grab him and kiss his luscious lips, but reassuring herself she continued her mantra in her mind. '_Forget Mercedes, forget!'_

_"but, I really have to go, so thank you once again..."_ then she quickly added, "_You have a nice day Sam_."

Sam's eyes began to tear up as he watched Mercedes walk toward the end of the boardwalk. He didn't know what to do. He had prepared a whole speech but now he was speechless. His heart was aching. His whole body just hurt. He felt like he was dying.

…

The song resonated in Mercedes mind, she remembered singing it so many times to him previously, she never realized he actually noticed it. '_It was even more beautiful when he sung it,_' she thought.

As Mercedes made her way toward the path leading to the car park she thought of how ridiculous it was that Sam seemed to lavish all this attention on her.

_'He must have been practicing for Rachel,'_ She thought.

As the song replayed through her mind she began to have a pang of regret so she stopped and decided to view Sam's gift. As she opened the velvet box she saw a beautiful silver pendant. It was a replica of the one she had given Sam. She opened it and inside was a picture of her and Sam when they were twelve, on its exterior was etched the words, _'I love you' in Na'vi._

As she turned, her eyes caught Sam's tear filled orbs. She surveyed the area then looked again.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She finally realized, "_oh no!" _she gasped.

Mercedes always knew how Sam felt. But why hadn't she known now? why didn't she realize this?! She was so set on not being hurt she had become blind. She quickly scanned the area, finally seeing._ It was all for her…Her favorite flowers, her favorite food, her favorite place, her favorite song. Why was she so blind?!_

She quickly ran back to Sam and stopped right in front of him. She took his hand looking into his tear laden eyes she said.

"_I'm sorry Sam; I never realized..." _and threw her arms around him, "_I love you, Sam Evans, I love you too."_

Sam held her close. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he dared not move just in case he was dreaming.

'_Did she really say what I think she said?' _He tried to convince himself. Looking into her eyes his knees felt like jelly.

'_Mercy loves me too?!'_

Her words of love echoed within him, slowly Sam's arms glided around her waist. His lips inched apprehensively toward hers. As their lips met and as his lips traced hers that warm feeling overtook his entire body. He thought he was going to pass out from sheer pleasure and innate happiness.

Finally, he looked deep into her eyes and said face to face the words he had been dying to say since his birthday or maybe all the time he had known her. He held her close to him, and quietly whispered, tears of joy now falling.

"_I love you, Mercy. I love you so much Mercedes Jones!_"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately their bliss will be short lived because as you know he still has that screechy girl attached to him..so he better sort that out! Thanks so much for reading. Please review, your thoughts are most appreciated. Blessings as always :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Reality Bites

_**Hello again to all you beautiful people...If you are still reading this I would like to say thank you 1000000 times over. **_

_**Thank you again to all those who reviewed, favorited, followed this fic. You are so precious.**_

_**Thank you to my beta Rose. You are fabulous. Thanks so much for your enduring Patience. x  
**_

Once again. None of the characters are mine...but they are fabulous characters, none the less :)

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry but, angst is riddled throughout.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reality Bites**

Sam and Mercedes sat on the boardwalk overlooking the lake. Sam had wrapped them both in a warm blanket and they both sat there watching as the sun set beyond the horizon. Mercedes felt warm in his arms and Sam felt so happy he thought he could burst from the abundance of happiness.

They sat quietly, looking out over the lake. Sam kissed the top of Mercedes' head ever so slightly. He loved the scent of her perfume and the touch of her hand on his. Sam was enveloped with his love for Mercedes.

_"I'm so happy."_ Sam whispered to Mercedes_, "I love you." _

_"I love you Sam."_ Mercedes replied.

They knew they didn't really need to speak; they just sat there in silence, knowing how much they loved each other. A warm calm breeze swept between them. It was so peaceful, so quiet.

However, the tranquillity was soon interrupted by the buzz of Sam's phone. Both startled out of their peaceful silence, Sam said, _"Sorry Mercy I'll turn it off,"_

_"No,"_ she replied _"answer it, it might be Important." _

Sam looked at the number. _Oh no, it was Rachel!_ Sam didn't answer.

_"Who is it,"_ Mercedes enquired,

_"No one!"_ Sam replied nervously.

Mercedes grabbed his phone. When she looked at it, she chuckled. Looking at the number it was listed under 'baby'.

Then Mercedes remembered who this 'baby' was, moving forward, she turned to Sam and said, "_I'm sorry Sam, I forgot!"_ Then she quietly whispered, nervously rubbing her hands together and biting her lip. _"You're still with her aren't you Sam?!" _

As Mercedes started to collect herself and prepared to return to her car. Sam started to panic. _"Umm Mercy, please don't go. Please. I just didn't have a chance to break up with her. I was so set on telling you how I felt…. I honestly forgot about her."_

Mercedes stoked Sam's face, then cradled his cheek and whispered. "_It's Okay Sam, I still love you, but it's not our time yet." _

Mercedes had momentarily forgotten about Rachel but resigned to the fact that her and Sam were not meant to be at present. She took his hand and said, _"let's go back to Evergreen, I don't want you to walk." _

Mercedes had noticed that his car was not in the lake car park. She didn't know how he got there but she wasn't going to have the man she loved walk home in the dark.

_"Come on,"_ she smiled, grabbing a hold of Sam's hand.

As they drove back to Evergreen, Sam turned to Mercedes. "_I'm going to break up with her. I want to be with you." _

Mercedes said nothing. Her heart was aching, but there was nothing she could do until he was free. She took Sam's hand and kissed it. A tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

As they entered the entrance of Evergreen they were greeted with hugs and kisses all around. Mercedes turned to her mother_. "Momma, I'm sorry but I never caught dad's fish."_

_"That's alright,"_ Mrs Jones replied, _"You caught something else instead,"_ she winked at her.

_'Eww yuck, momma, don't say that!'_ Mercedes turned and looked at Sam.

Mr and Mrs Evans stood in the parlor smiling knowingly at the young couple.

_"Let's go and celebrate your father's birthday, eh you two?" _

Mr Evans motioned them to enter the dining area where an elaborate feast was prepared.

Sam and Mercedes sat next to each other at the long dining room table.

_"We've been waiting for you two,"_ Mr Jones chuckled, "_we thought you would never come. Lucky you did," _Mr Jones glared at Sam then burst into laughter.

Mr Evans stood and gave his congratulations to Mr Jones.

_"Let's raise our glasses to Mike Jones."_ The sound of chiming crystal and trill of happy birthday filled the air.

Mercedes smiled at Sam. _This was almost a perfect day_ she thought.

…

As the night wore on it became apparent to Sam and Mercedes that their parents had schemed to make sure Mercedes went to the Lake. Sam's parents knew very well that Sam would do his best to get there if he knew Mercedes was going to be there. They were quite pleased with their mischief.

There was one major flaw to their plan. Rachel Berry. Sam was afraid, really afraid. He knew to break up with Rachel was going to be quite difficult. Rachel's family were very influential and his parents and her parents all ran in the same circles, however, her parents were somewhat different from Sam's. The Berry family were bent on power and recognition. Sam knew as soon as he realised he didn't love Rachel that trouble would ensue. He didn't know how to break it off with her without causing serious repercussions. Sam chillingly recalled the day Rachel accepted to be his girlfriend. The memory came crashing back and he now knew why he had not just rung Rachel's evil ass and told her to take a flying leap. The red flags were so obvious but Sam was either too dumb, or too horny to see. Well he was both really.

_Rachel and Sam returned from the cafeteria hand in hand. Making their way toward her English class. Sam looked adoringly into Rachel's dark brown eyes. _

_"I am so happy Rachel," Sam remarked. _

_"Oh, I am so happy Sammy," Rachel grinned and moved closer toward Sam sliding her hand up his muscular arm. _

_"You know Sam, I have a feeling that we will be together forever." _

_Sam smiled at her but then thought, 'Why did that not sound right coming from her mouth?' _

_*Red flag number one! _

_"You know Sammy; our families are the most powerful families in Kentucky. We can crush anyone who gets in our way!" She stopped and smiled at Sam sweetly._

_'Why does that sound creepy?' Sam grimaced. _

_*Red flag number two!_

_As they neared the entrance of her English room, Rachel snaked her arms around Sam and laid her head against his strong, broad chest. _

_"Oh Sammy," she whispered, "You must never leave me ever! If you do I will make sure your family will be destroyed. And you know I can do that. Also, if you tell anyone, they will be ruined!" _

_*Red flag number three. Warning! Warning! _

_Sam quickly jumped back and shot a stunned look toward Rachel._

_"What?!" He gasped._

_Rachel fluttered her lashes at Sam and smiled, "Oh Sammy, I'm just joking with you!"_

_'Then why do I feel she isn't?' Sam glared at her uneasily._

_Sam soon neglected these warnings as Rachel slid her hands into Sam's Letterman jacket and caressed his taut chest._

_'Wow,' he thought. 'What were we talking about?'_

Sam had only known her a short time, but her blatant disregard for others was evident from her conduct at his birthday. He knew her warning was true. And that she would surely carry out her threat. Sam had rejected the obvious warnings he received. He had screwed up big time.

…

Sam cast his eyes at Mercedes wishing he could change things. He didn't know how to tell her why he couldn't break up with Rachel. He was afraid for Mercedes safety. He was afraid for his families' safety. And of all the people in the entire world, the people he loved safety was of the utmost Importance.

_'Why in the hell did you think she was the one?'_ He cursed.

Sam didn't have to say a word. Mercedes knew Sam was in conflict and did not want to cause any more stress for him. The blinders Mercedes wore previously were gone and once again she could feel Sam's dilemma. The reason he had not broken up with Rachel had to be Important. It hurt that he had not parted from Rachel because after tonight she knew he did not love Rachel. But he was still with her and although it puzzled her, and it was tearing her apart that because there was no way she could pursue a relationship with Sam while he was spoken for. She knew he would tell her his reason when it was time. At the end of the day Kurt was right. Mercedes had known Sam for so long she knew clearly how he felt and no matter what he would always be her dear friend. She took his hand and said,

"_It's ok Sam, everything will be ok."_

Sam didn't want the evening to end. He wanted to be near Mercedes and savour the moments he had with her for as long as he could. He knew her well enough to know that she would not be with him while he was with Rachel. _'Arhh'_ he thought_. 'Sam Evans you are such an idiot!'_

As the night drew to a close Sam's heart pounded. He was afraid, '_when will he see her again he thought?' _

As everyone bade their farewells Mercedes took Sam by the waist and pulled him near.

_"Is it ok if I hold you one last time Sam Evans?"_ Mercedes whispered.

Their parents had the foresight to leave them for a few minutes. They knew by the end of the evening all had not turned out as they had hoped.

Sam embraced Mercedes lovingly and they both sobbed embracing each other, wishing they never had to let go.

Sam whispered to Mercedes. _"I don't love Rachel. I love you. I have a real reason why I can't break up with her but I will, Mercy. I will tell you soon and I will do everything I can to-"_

Mercedes traced her thumb across Sam's full lips, stopping him in mid-sentence.

_"Sam you don't have to explain right now. I see you and I love you Sam Evans and I always will. I will always be there for you and I will always be your friend."_

He and Mercedes promised that they would be strong and try not to cry and he felt reassured when Mercedes said _"I'll see you in the morning."_ He knew that she wanted them to continue to be friends but how could he possibly be just her friend. Everything had changed and he knew he didn't know how he would react being around her so much, but he needed it. He needed her around. Mercedes was gracious enough to grant him that wish.

Sam watched despondently as the Jones vehicle made its way down Evergreen lane towards the exit hoping desperately that he would see her in the morning.

…

Mercedes entered Evergreens parlour. "Sam..." she cried, Sam bounded down the stairs to meet her. He had been up since 6'oclock waiting for her to arrive. "…Look what I found in the mail last night!" She showed him the latest edition of Superman.

_"Here you go sir…"_ she said,_ "…I told you I'll get it one day!" _Sam hugged her, quickly pulling away, she said, _"…let's read it! I haven't read it yet. I was waiting for you."_

Sam loved Mercedes so much. _If she keeps doing this,_ he thought _'there is no way in hell will I just be your friend Mercedes Jones.' _

As they read the edition Sam breathed in her familiar scent. The perfume she wore was intoxicating. It was so addictive.

Mercedes giggled, _"Did you read that? Oh that Clarke Kent is so crazy, he's so clumsy."_

Sam wasn't reading anything. He had waited for this edition for so long but all he could do was look at Mercedes and revel in her beauty. Visions of their day at the lake crowded his mind. Mercedes jabbed Sam in the side. She was laughing hysterically.

_"I can't believe he would do that. Who would ever believe HE was superman, come-on!" _

Sam couldn't resist, he winked and smiled. _"Well come on Mercy. Those glasses alone protect him from anyone __**ever**__ guessing he's superman." _

They both chuckled. Sam loved to hear Mercedes laugh. He loved her smile. He loved everything about her.

_"Are you finished with this page Sam, shall we turn it?"_ Mercedes proceeded.

_"Yep!"_ Sam smiled.

Sam never read one word in that book except the title. How was he supposed to concentrate if all he could think of was Mercedes? '_This is torture!' _He thought,_ 'I have to find a way to get Rachel to break it off with me and I better do it fast.'_ His mind turned as he stared longingly at Mercedes while she continued to read their book.

Although being near Sam drove her crazy, Mercedes resigned to the fact that she could do this. _'Mercedes Jones does not quit,'_ she declared. Their time by the lake was beautiful but as soon as Mercedes saw 'Baby' on the screen of Sam's iPhone, she knew she had to stop. She loved Sam so much but she could not be with him no matter how she felt when he had someone else. For a moment she was lost in his embrace and had forgotten completely about Rachel, but something had to be done. Mercedes didn't want to lose Sam. The past few weeks were evidence of what happened when they were apart so she thought if she could have him as a friend then that was better than nothing. _'I will be his best friend_ _again'_ she reconciled. '_Even if I have to have a million cold showers to achieve it' _she thought amusingly.

…

Rachel saddled up next to Sam.

_"Hey ya!"_ she sang, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Sam cringed then reluctantly placed his arm begrudgingly over her shoulder. Then Sam began doing Impression after Impression of all the great stars.

_"So what are you doing tonight baby? That's Spencer Tracy,"_ he added doing his fifteenth Impression in a row. Rachel glared at him side wards.

_"Ah…ok!"_ she said then changed the subject.

_"Sam, prom is coming up soon and I just need you to know that I will be wearing royal blue so you will have to get me a baby blue corsage. I've made a list of what you will need." _

_'Oh my gosh…'_ Sam thought. _'…does she ever stop with the lists and orders?'_

_"Hey, you never told me what you thought about my Impressions!_" Sam chirped smiling at her deceptively.

_"Ah… Let's not go there!"_ She remarked sharply.

_'Mercedes loves my Impressions she would have been in fits of laughter, oh Mercy,' _he thought closing his eyes.

Sam had a plan. He was going to be himself for Rachel. His comic book enthusiasts slash Impressionist, slash geeky fun loving self. He knew she couldn't stand his Impressions and hated talking about comic book heroes so he decided that's how he would get her to break it off with him. '_I'll just do what I love, and have fun!'_ He thought.

_"Walk me to class baby,"_ Rachel cheered,

_"Ok madam,"_ Sam gave her his best George Bush Impression, and then began as they walked_, "…I got a new comic book today. It's superman and Clarke Kent is hilarious," _Sam remembering what Mercedes had said to him that morning, "_he's so clumsy and_…" Sam continued and raved on and on about Superman until they reached her class.

Rachel had zoned out by this time.

_'At least he looks good_…,'she thought as they walked down the hallway. _'…and we make a really cute couple too.' _

She smiled proudly at all the students in the corridor as her and Sam sauntered toward her class_. _

_'I know they wish they were me!' _she quietly smirked to herself and tucked her arm behind Sam's waist.

….

Sam sat in the pew anxiously waiting for Mercedes solo in the church choir. '_She has the voice of an angel'_ he thought and was eager to hear her sing. The preacher announced. "_We have a duet this morning to accompany the choir." 'A duet?'_ Sam thought, _'I didn't know she was doing a duet?' _Then the pastor turned to the pulpit and said, "_Introducing the beautiful Mercedes and on his first singing debut Chris." _

As the two of them stepped out onto the pulpit Sam was startled and a feeling of dread came over him as he eyed Chris, but he soon smiled as he saw the woman he loved take centre stage. The introduction music started for the song and Sam regrettably had to admit that her accompanying pianist Chris was pretty good. Mercedes started:

_Why should I feel discouraged, why should the noon tide break_

_Why should my heart grow weary, when sorry and doubts pervade_

_For Jesus is my fortune, a constant friend is he, his eye is on the sparrow and Lord he watches over me._

Then Chris accompanied her

_I sing because I'm happy….._

Chris sang the second verse. Then they both sang in unison.

Sam watched Mercedes intently but soon realised that while she sang and when they sang together Chris' eyes were transfixed on Mercedes. '_I know that look anywhere.'_ Sam said to himself, _'and he best not even look like that at my Mercy.' _Sam glared at Chris. _'I hate him,'_ he thought.

Chris Evans was Sam's older cousin. All their life Chris was Sam's nemesis. Chris' father and Sam's father were first cousins. Chris was tall with warm dark brown hair and was always immaculately groomed. The suit he wore that day to church left little to the Imagination, and was a downright sinful, as it clung to his taut body and made Sam look like a little school boy. Chris worked for the families company. He was only 20 years of age but was already being touted as young business man of the year. And to make it worse for Sam he was attending college doing a double major in physics and law. Chris had always liked Mercedes. He would ask her out all the time. Mercedes always thought he was joking. Sam knew his cousin was not.

Sam hated him. He became angrier and angrier at the thought of his cousin making a play for his Mercy. At the completion of the song a resounding amen filled the room; the loudest of course was Sam.

As everyone congregated outside the church following the service Mr Evans leant over to Sam, _"I never get tired of listening to Mercedes sing." _

_"Nor do I dad, nor do I."_ As he spoke to his dad he could see in the corner of his eye that Chris was talking to Mercedes. He reflected to the time in the church when he first apologised to Mercy and realised, it was him who saddled up beside her, '_he is so sneaky,' _he thought, _'I wonder what he's saying to her?' _

He watched as Mercedes giggled and blushed at his attention. Sam could feel pangs of jealousy coursing through his veins. He was getting angrier by the minute. He walked quickly up to Mercedes and said, _"Mercy, we're going now,"_ when actually they weren't.

_"Oh Sam,"_ Mercedes chipped in, _"your cousin is so funny."_

_"Yeah he's a riot and a half alright."_ Sam stated sarcastically, then cringed forcing a fake smile to emanate.

Sam loosely shook his cousin's hand. They both smirked at each other.

_"Look I better go. But I'll see you later Chris?"_ Mercedes chimed.

_"Ok Miss M…"_ he smiled, leered at Sam, and then turning to Mercedes he quipped. _"…I can't wait for the prom beautiful. We'll have a fantastic night Miss M."_ He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Mercedes smiled shyly and waved goodbye.

Sam was livid as they drove back to evergreen. When Chris kissed Mercedes on the hand he wanted to pummel him. And it took all his strength and prayer to restrain himself from hurting his cousin and wiping that smirk from his face. He knew he was right about Chris. He knew that look he gave Mercy anywhere. He did not want Chris anywhere near Mercy. _And did he hear right? 'Is she going to the prom with him?' _ He thought.

Mercedes knew that there was something wrong with Sam. He had been quiet the whole trip home.

As they entered the dining room for lunch, Sam piped up.

_"So Mercedes, are you going to the Prom with my idiot cousin?"_ Mercedes knew he was upset. Sam would only call her 'Mercedes' when he was upset.

_"What are you talking about Sam?"_ Mercedes flinched.

_"You know that idiot cousin of mine!"_ Sam chose not to say his cousin's name.

She rolled her eyes and began. "_Sam don't you dare call-" _She was cut off by Mrs Evans entering the dining room with _'oh no...'_ Sam thought, Chris on her arm.

_"Chris is staying for lunch today!"_ beamed Mr Evans.

_'You're joking! Now he's here!'_ Sam thought, _'in my home!_'

As lunch progressed and the day wore on, he jealously eyed every interaction between Mercedes and Chris. _'This is not good' _thought Sam. _'This is not good at all.' _He quickly stood up and stomped to his room. _"I don't want to see," _this he said, _"I can't see this."_

….

Mercedes knocked on Sam's door. "_Sam.."_ she whispered, _"…may I come in?"_

Sam was angry but the sound of her sweet voice abruptly took that anger away. "_Yes, please come in."_ Sam quietly replied, '_Did I just say please'_ he thought, 'oh Sam, you are so desperate,' and rolled his eyes as Mercedes opened the door.

_"Hey you…"_ she saddled up next to him. "…_What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

Sam sat up and said_, "Mercy, you know I love you with all my heart and for that reason, it's hard for me to see anyone else with you other than me, it really hurts." _

"_Oh Sam…" Mercedes sighed "… I feel the same way with you and Rachel. It's been a month now and I know it's hard for you to break away from Rachel and I know you have your reasons, but I need to…"_ She hesitated _"…I need to... move on. No matter how much it hurts me. I love you Sam and only you. But I can't live my life in wishing."_

Sam had promised Mercedes that he wouldn't shed a tear but it was one promise he couldn't keep. Mercedes took his hand while tears streamed down his cheeks. She couldn't take the pain he was feeling, she wiped his cheeks and took him in her arms.

_"I know you don't really like your cousin, but Sam he is a good guy and we're only going to the prom together. It's not like he really likes me like that anyway."_ she giggle kissing him delicately on the top of his head.

_'Do you want a bet?'_ Sam thought.

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes. He couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful, he kissed her neck and whispered _"I love you Mercy,"_ and then he kissed her cheek and repeated his sentiments. Finally he kissed her lips; they were so warm and inviting. Mercedes kissed him back. Her hands brushed his abdomen. Sam needed to feel her touch. He lifted his shirt and held her hands against his wash board abs. Her touch sent chills through his body. Mercedes caressed his abdomen with both her hands.

_'He is so lovely.'_ she thought. Sam traced his lips making his way down from her lips to her neck and gently kissing her he made his way to her breasts. Mercedes pulled Sam's shirt off him then finally unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her heaving mounds.

Sam had never seen something so beautiful. He gently began to kiss them and shivered as Mercedes lips began to trace his torso.

Then suddenly, Mercedes jumped up and started rebuttoning her blouse. _"I can't do this Sam, what I am doing? I can't do this!" _She gasped and proceeded toward the door.

_"Mercy, please stay!"_ He quickly grabbed her hand.

_"I'm sorry Sam. I can't be near you. You drive me crazy."_

_"You drive me crazy!"_ He retorted. _"Please stay Mercy, we won't do it again, well unless you want to?" _He gave her a sneaky grin and raised his eyebrows.

_"Stop that Sam…" _She grinned_ "…but seriously, we cannot do that."_ She couldn't refuse his plea for her to stay; she sat back down on the bed tucking her blouse into her skirt.

"You won't regret it Mercy." He smiled. Mercedes moved towards him.

_"Um hang on,"_ he coyly said, _"I need to go and have a really cold shower." _

Sam was beetroot red, in all the excitement of the previous encounter he had grown to full capacity and it wasn't going down any time soon, so he quickly grabbed his shirt and made his way to his bathroom to have the coldest shower he could have.

Mercedes giggled and lay back on his bed. _'He's so funny…'_ she thought. _'…but so hot!'_

…

Sam and Mercedes spent the rest of the afternoon lying in each other's arms. Mercedes knew she was in danger lying so close to him, but she loved the way he smelled and the feel of his strong arms encircling her.

Sam revelled in every second he got to be near Mercedes. They spoke about everything as they lay there, from trivial things such as naming each other's favourite food and clothing, to the more serious topics such as their most intimate dreams and wishes (other than each other) and Mercedes was in hysterics as he went through Impression after Impression. Her favourite one was George Bush, '_I hate war, I hate terror but I love the war on terror.' "You sound so much like him."_ she snickered.

Sam was once again transported to heaven. _"I wish we could just block the rest of the world out aye Mercy?" _

_"Yeah Sam, yeah..."_ She sighed closing her eyes.

…..

Sam was startled when he heard the intercom in his room,_ "Excuse me Master Evans but you have a visitor at the gate. A Miss Barry-" _

_"No, no, no its Berry you fool," _Sam heard Rachel's screech interrupt the security guard,_ "B-E-R-R-Y!"_

_'Oh no, she was at his home!' _Sam frowned.

Mercedes had fallen asleep and awoke in a daze. _"What's wrong Sam?"_

_"Rachel is here!" _

_"Oh I better go."_ She quickly gathered her shoes and began walking toward the door.

_"No don't go please Mercy, stay here. I'll go and see what she wants." _

"_She wants you Sam!"_ she stared at him with a chide look.

_"I'll be back very soon Mercy,"_ he kissed her on the lips, made his way out the door then ran back to his bedroom to kiss Mercedes again, _"I love you Mercy_." Then he quickly ducked back out the door again.

…

As Rachel entered Evergreen she gave Sam a quick peck on the lips and said, _"Well Sam, here we are…"_ handing him the thick glossy magazine, _"…I bought the latest edition of vogue and I saw some stunning tuxes that you would look fabulous in."_

_'What the hell?'_ Sam thought, _'you came all this way for THAT?' _

Sam was annoyed. He was losing precious time with Mercy while he listened to her rant and rave about the silliest things.

He zoned out while they sat on the couch flipping through page after page. After about an hour of ranting, Rachel turned to Sam, placed the magazine on the table and said. "_You haven't shown me your bedroom yet and pushed her body hard against his." _

_"Well er…"_ was his reply, _"…don't you have to go home to do your Important planning?" _

_"No... I've scheduled to spend the rest of the day with you…"_ She kissed him on the cheek_. "…Show me your room Sam. You have such a lovely home baby." _She began walking through the house _"Lead me to your room Sam!" _

As she made her way up the marble staircase he quickly thought of Mercedes in his room. _'Oh no'_ he thought. _'Mercy's in there.' _Then he began to contemplate. '_I've had enough of this… I don't care anymore, I'm gonna talk to my parents and tell them everything. I want to be with Mercy not HER…'_ He glanced annoyingly at Rachel. _'I'm going to be with Mercy.'_ he smiled! _'Yes I'm going to be with Mercy!' _

As they approached his room door Sam smiled, _"Here's my room!"_ he grinned, quickly opened the door and waved his hands motioning Rachel to enter.

Rachel let out a gasp, _"Oh my Sam!….. Your room is so huge!"_

Sam quickly turned. _'Where's Mercy?'_ He thought.

Sam began running around the room looking for Mercedes. He looked under the bed on the patio and in the bathroom. Mercedes had gone?! He sat on the bed frustrated.

Rachel watched Sam as he ran furiously around the room then finally sat uncomfortably on his bed. _"What's wrong Sam?"_

_"Oh… nothing…"_ He sighed. Sam was disappointed, angry and frustrated. He leered at Rachel and hissed, _"No that's not true! There is a lot wrong, firstly, I don't love you! I don't want to go out with you anymore! I love someone else and I've always loved her and I can't go on like this. And frankly Rachel, I don't know what I ever saw in you cos you are a bitch and really irritating!" _Sam knew that there could be repercussions for what he was doing but he couldn't go on hurting Mercedes or himself any more.

Rachel looked at him. _"wh-what are you saying?" _She stammered, _"…I don't believe you're saying this to me. You pursued me Sam! I never pursued you! How dare you talk to me like this? Do you know what my parents can do to you and your family?" _

Sam never answered at first and then he screamed. "_Don't you ever threaten my family or anyone else I love, Get out of my house and out of my life!"_

_"You will be sorry Sam Evans, you will be sorry!"_ And at that she quickly slammed the door as she exited.

…..

To Sam it felt like a great weight had been lifted. Even though Rachel was really annoying and as evil as hell, he didn't want to hurt her like that because she was right, he had pursued her. But as they climbed the stairs he thought of Mercedes, Mercedes held up in his room, Mercedes who was always there for him. _'I should never have just left her in the room; I'm not going to let her go through this anymore.'_ He had decided that he would walk in the room and introduce Rachel to the woman he loved.

When he saw Mercedes gone his heart fell and he could no longer keep up the pretence to Rachel. As he listened to Rachel's footsteps stomp loudly through the house, he quickly rang Mercedes but she didn't answer. _"Please answer Mercy,"_ he pleaded as he tried to ring again_. 'I'm going to find her,'_ he thought and then quickly grabbed the keys to his car. Sam was eager to see Mercedes. As he walked down stairs he met his parents at the bottom of the stairway.

_"We just saw Rachel…she's very upset? So did you finally tell her the truth?" _

_"Yeah dad, and now I'm going to try and find Mercedes. I'm sorry dad, I couldn't stay with Rachel." _

_"Why are you apologizing to me? I don't like her and anyway, why did you stay with her in the first place?" _

_"I know how powerful her parents are… and now you will reap the Berry wrath, she kind of threatened me to stay with her, dad. I am so sorry dad I screwed up!"_

Mr Evans looked horrified then took Sam in his arms. "_Son, Oh Son, we didn't know that's why you stayed with her._ _We knew you didn't love her and we couldn't fathom why you were with her. But we didn't want you to stay with her! We can look after ourselves son. Oh son, you should have talked to us_." He looked squarely in Sam's eyes as Sam kept apologising. "_Look son, hurry up and go find Mercedes!" _

Sam hugged his parents then quickly made his way out the door.

…

Mercedes had waited at least an hour for Sam to return to his room. When he didn't return she wrote a letter to Sam then went straight home and packed.

Mercedes mother had asked Mercedes to stay with her Aunty for a few weeks to support her in taking care of the children after school while she worked. Mercedes was reluctant because she knew she would miss Sam. But sitting alone with her thoughts in Sam's room made her realise that maybe they needed some space. Just a little while she thought, this friends thing isn't working very well, as she reminisced their afternoon of passion.

It had been so difficult for Mercedes to accept the relationship Sam had with Rachel no matter how precarious the situation was or how much she loved him. She quickly packed enough clothing to last the four weeks she would be away. Kissed her mother and father goodbye and quickly jumped into her car.

_"Mom…I know I shouldn't ask you this. But if Sam asks you where I am can you please tell him it's best if he didn't know but I will see him when I get back."_

Suddenly her phone buzzed again_. 'Oh no its Sam! I can't go there right now!'_

Mercedes threw her phone into the car and quickly sped off making her way toward her Aunties home on the opposite side of the city.

….

Breathless Sam knocked on the door of Mercedes home. Anxiously beating at the door he was confronted with the angry glare of Mrs Jones.

_"Sam! You're gonna knock this door down if you don't watch it!" _

_"Ohhh sorry,"_ he heaved, trying to catch his breath he said, "_I'm sorry Momma Jones but … I…have…. to talk to Mercy." _

Struggling to gain his breath Mrs Jones took his arm, _"Are you alright Sam?" _

_"I-I have to talk to her Momma Jones…. Could you please tell me where she is?"_ He stammered.

_"Look Sam. Sit down please, you don't look well." _

Sam sat on the couch and cradled his head. _"Momma Jones please!"_ He pleaded.

_"I'm really sorry Sam but Mercedes has gone away for a while and I don't have permission to share her whereabouts. Sam, I know you love each other but a little space might be just what you need." _

_'SPACE!'_ Sam thought. _'We've had SPACE for months!'_

_"Did Mercy tell you not to tell me where she went?! She can't do that?! I can't live without her!" _Sam began to hyperventilate.

_"Stop it Sam, breath in. Just settle down. Settle down."_ Mrs Jones rubbed Sam's back trying to calm him down. Tears rolled down his check.

_"Look Sam, I don't want to hurt you but…. I promised Mercedes."_

Sam couldn't handle being one more day away from her, _"please tell me where she is?" _

_"I can't Sam but she will be back in four weeks." _

_'Four weeks'_ Sam thought. _'FOUR WEEK!'_ Sam started to hyperventilate again_, 'where is she?'_

_"Calm down Sam! She's gone to her Aunties to help them out and she said she will see you in four weeks." _

_"Four weeks! FFOUR WEEKS!"_ Sam stammered.

He didn't know what to do but cry in the arms of Mrs Jones. Mr Jones looked on.

_'I've never seen such a thing!'_ He thought rolling his eyes. _'This boy needs a good walloping!'_ Mrs Jones read his thoughts and glared at Mr Jones while she continued trying to pacify Sam.

…..

Mercedes placed her things in the drawer of the spare room at her Aunt Tania's house. Its high ceilings and polished hardwood floors mimicked the way she was feeling at that moment, cold and alone. Her Aunty had left the key of the house for her to enter. The family had gone out for the evening.

_'Well here you are Mercedes,'_ she sat pensively on the guest bed. Just then her iPhone rang. Squinting at the number she hoped it wasn't Sam. Ignoring his calls was breaking her heart. Then spying the number she blushed then apprehensively answered it, warmth heating her cheeks.

_"Hey you!"_ she chortled

_"Hello Miss M." _the voice seductively slid through the phone, "S_o…what time do you want me to pick you up beautiful?"_

* * *

_I hope it was ok. Sorry but I had to make Sam jealous...but don't worry, Mercedes and Sam will always be endgame.  
_

_**Shout out to et28**...for suggesting a hotter version than Sam. I hope this guy was ok! I had Jo in mind at first but I soon realised I needed someone else..so who else but Captain America (well actually the human torch cos this part of the story is set about 1995.  
_

_**Please Review. Thank you so much for all you suggestions and support :) XX**  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Reset

**Hello once again...Blessings to all of you who are still with this story. I am humbled. Thanks to those who have reviewed...I will definately respond to you but I'm havin a few net hiccups. Thanks also to those who favorite, follow and read OUAE. I am so thankful.**

**To my betta Rose! You are beautiful!**

**As per usual...no character in this fic belongs to me (wish they did)...cos I am still poor :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reset**

The petite auburn haired waitress sent Chris Evans a flirtatious glance, pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes she breathed, _"Did anyone ever tell you, you look like Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch?" _

Chris rolled his eyes, looked briefly at Mercedes then sideways at the young waitress who stood before him practically drooling at the sight of him.

Ignoring her, he turned to Mercedes and said, "_Are you ready to order, Miss M?"_

Mercedes never heard a word he said. She didn't even take note of what the waitress had said. She was too busy trying to decipher the menu.

Chris had taken Mercedes to a beautiful restaurant. She had been to her share of restaurants before with the Sam's family, but this one just took the cake.

_What on earth is Pain de campagne?_ She thought. Mercedes wished she had listened to her French teacher all those years in French class when she was younger.

_"Ahmm…" _Chris nudge Mercedes and he began again "_…are you ready to order beautiful!"_

Mercedes glanced at Chris briefly, and then returned to the Menu. "_Honestly Chris… I can't even decipher the menu, let alone know what to order!" _She giggled.

Chris moved closer to Mercedes and whispered in her ear, "_Pain de campagne, foie gras, Boeuf bourguigonon, Religieuse…"_ going through the list, he then licked his lips with his tongue then chuffed, "…_so basically it's just, bread, goose liver, Beef stew and Chocolate éclairs."_

Mercedes chuckled, "_Even French food sounds sexy. You know, if you weren't my friend Chris, I would definitely throw you onto this table and kiss you like there was no tomorrow!"_

Chris leaned on the table, looked at Mercedes seductively and winked, _"That sounds like a good idea Miss M!"_

Mercedes chuckled, _"oh, you're so funny,"_ and slapped him on the arm.

Chris moved towards her and breathed in her ear again, "_Well it was worth a try, beautiful!"_

As Chris admired his beautiful companion, he recollected his conversation with her previously.

_"Hello Miss M," Chris tried very hard to sound seductive through the phone line. "So, what time do you want me to pick you up, beautiful?"_

_"What are you talking about, Chris?" Mercedes replied._

_"You and I are going to go out tomorrow; I'm coming to pick you up! Actually, what are you doing right now!" He stated confidently._

_"What do you mean pick me up? What? When?" Mercedes began to laugh, "You and I? Tomorrow? Oh Chris!" _

_Then continuing she thought, Chris is a great guy he is always cheerful, and so confident…he's just what I need. Mercedes had had enough angst in the last month to last lifetime. _

_"Well…" she continued, "I'm just at my aunties right now…um what about you?" she asked hesitantly. _

_"Oh I'm just at the office finishing up a few things for my father, but…" he continued,"…I just thought of you and I just wanted to say I can't wait to go to the prom with you." Chris then hesitated, "I was wondering if you want to grab a bite to eat or get a cup of coffee tomorrow if you are not doing anything!" _

_"Well um..." she responded. He caught her so off guard. _

_Chris continued, "I had a great day the other day at the Uncle Dwight's. It's a pity I couldn't stay longer than I had hoped." _

_Mercedes thought, yeah…maybe you're right. I wouldn't have ended throwing myself at Sam again and being such a dreamer, and then finally she replied. "Yeah Chris, it was nice." _

_"So what do you say, Miss M? Would you like to come for a cup of coffee of something tomorrow?"_

_Mercedes wasn't sure what to do…I guess it would be ok, she thought, we are friends, she pondered. Then she chimed "…Yeah Chris I would love to. I have to babysit until my aunty gets back tomorrow night but I could meet you somewhere if you would like to grab a coffee or something?" _

_Chris fist pumped the air and was now beaming from ear to ear. "Well, ah where would you like to go?.…anywhere… it's not often I get to spend my money on a beautiful lady." He smiled._

_"Oh no Chris that's fine…lets go Dutch," I'm an independent girl you know!_

_"Oh no, I insist, I'm a southern gentleman Miss M, you name the place and we're there!"_

_Mercedes thought for a second then hesitantly agreed, "ok, hmm… how about Paulls on second Avenue, have you been there?"_

_"Well, I can't say I have but that sounds great," Chris replied._

_"So it's settled… Paulls, tomorrow.. .Oh, Chris..." Mercedes continued, "thank you for taking me to the prom!"_

_"Don't thank me it's my pleasure…" he smiled, "I remember my senior prom… it was the best night ever! So I hope you have a lovely night Miss M."_

_"I'm sure I will, Chris." She replied_

_They continued to speak until the early hours of the morning. Mercedes realised that she and Chris had more in common than she had thought. This is a welcome change she thought…no more pain. _

_Mercedes listened intently as Chris shared all his likes, hopes and dreams with her. _

…..

Chris and Mercedes met at the small café. It was a quaint café which was very popular amongst many of the young people in the area. When they were younger Sam and Mercedes would frequent Paull's café often. They had a fabulous area where young budding solo artists would have the opportunity to display their talents. Mercedes loved it there, the music was sublime.

It had been many years since the Evans and Jones family spent time there. Mercedes loved to sing there. As she entered the café she immediately thought of Sam. _WHY did you choose this place, _she thought_, Oh, Mercedes, you are such a glutton for punishment! _

Mercedes waved to the café owner, "_Hi Paull!"_

_"Hello, Miss Jones. How are you?"_ He replied, "_…it's been a long time."_

_"Yeah…too long!"_ She said and then she gave Paull a warm hug.

_"This is Chris, Paull." _

_"Hello Chris," _Paull continued offering Chris his hand_ "…it is very nice to meet you."_

Chris and Mercedes spent a few hours at Paulls. They talked, had fun, and even did a number of sets together on the make shift stage.

Chris enjoyed every moment he spent with her and was so ecstatic that Mercedes agreed to be her date for her prom. Chris always asked Mercedes out, ever since they were little, but for some reason she never took him seriously. Each time she agreed to go out with Chris, Sam would always be in tow. _Damn that cousin of mine_, he thought.

….

_Now here I am with Miss M, sitting in this fine restaurant, on our second date, _Chris smiled. _No Sam. Just Miss M and I_."

As soon as they finished their lunch the other day at Paulls, Chris immediately took the opportunity to invite her to dinner at L' Abeille, one of the most exclusive restaurants in Kentucky.

_I really hope she likes it here. I really hope I look alright. Oh no, why am I so nervous?_ He thought.

Chris Evans was a very confident young man. He knew where he was going and where he wanted to be. He really liked Mercedes, but, being with her was the only time he felt unsure of his future. She had a mesmerising effect on him and for the first time in his life he was nervous.

All of a sudden Chris felt the warmth of Mercedes hand on his arm.

_"Thank you for this, Chris. It is so beautiful here and you are such wonderful company."_

Chris noticeably blushed, _oh no am I really blushing_ he thought. Then nervously looking at her hand on his and feeling its warmth he smiled. "_You're welcome Miss M._"

Chris looked into her warm brown eyes.

_"Oh Chris Evans..."_ he thought as he bathed in her beautiful dark orbs_, "…You are in big trouble."_

…

Mrs Jones helped Mercedes fit her prom dress at her Aunties house.

_"You look beautiful baby!" _

_"Thank you, Momma!"_ Mercedes beamed.

Mercedes wore a graceful, lavender, chiffon, floor length evening gown.

"_Oh Baby, Sam would have loved to see you in this!" _

Mercedes glared at her mother and said. _"I'm NOT going with SAM…I'm going with Chris!"_ She snarled trying to whisper to her mother so Stacy couldn't hear.

_"You look beautiful Mercedes and Sam would love to see you in this, you should be going with him you know, not my silly cousin!" _Stacy declared.

Stacy had gone to ballet on the other side of town and Mrs Jones had to collect her on her way home. Mercedes did not know anything about what had transpired the night she left and although her mother wanted to tell Mercedes immediately that Sam and Rachel were no more, each time her mother said anything remotely to do with Sam she would change the subject or glare anxiously at her mother.

Mrs Jones recalled her husband's words to her when he prevented her from ringing Mercedes after Sam left. "_Leave it Momma, Let them work it out. We have to stop meddling. _ _If it is to be it will be!"_

Mrs Jones liked Chris but she loved Sam and tried all she could to steer Mercedes away from Chris because she had always envisioned Sam taking Mercedes to her senior prom.

Forgetting her husband's advice, Mrs Jones thought. _I have to tell her at least that Sam and Rachel are officially over. I have to! _

As Mrs Jones placed a few more pins at the waist of Mercedes gown privately pondering her strategy to get Sam and Mercedes back together she inadvertently pricked her with one.

_"Ouch, Momma!" _Mercedes grimaced.

_"Oh sorry baby I was a little distracted…I have to tell you something really important baby about Sam."_

Mercedes rolled her eyes and said, "_Momma stop it, you say everything is important when it comes to Sam!"_

Mrs Jones glanced at Stacy. "_Stacy baby, why don't you go to the kitchen and get you some ice cream?"_

_"Mmm, oh may I?"_ she then turned and skipped happily off toward the kitchen.

Mrs Jones continued. "_Look baby, don't you stop me this time. Just listen please. The night you went to your aunties house Sam stopped by. And he was a mess!"_

_"Did he Momma?! oh no Momma, have you seen him since? How is he? Is he ok?" _

_"No he is not ok baby…he is miserable and he sits in his room almost all the time!"_

_"Look Momma. I can't do anything he has a girlfriend!"_

_"That's just it baby, he doesn't! He dumped Rachel the night you left!"_

"_What?_" She stammered, "_He did what?"_

Mercedes thought for a second she was so happythen said, "_What should I do Momma? Should I go and see him? I need to see him momma, should I…"_

_"No, baby… I won't pressure you to see Sam but I just wanted you to know that's all."_

_"Thanks Momma._" Mercedes sighed; she didn't know what to do with the information. She felt terrible because she had refused to accept his calls.

As if her mother knew she quipped.

_"Mercedes, don't feel like you have to run to him right now and fix him. I love Sam, but he has a lot of growing up to do and I think he has to really consider some of his impulsive decisions. So I think it is right that you both have a bit of breathing space to consider what to do. Sam can wait till you get back from your Aunties."_

_"I feel terrible Momma because I never answered his texts or anything."_

_"Don't baby. I didn't tell you this information to upset you. I just thought you should know. Sam already knew not to contact you. He just never listens. And that's his problem. See him when you get back. It will give you both time to breath."_

_"Thanks Momma,"_ Mercedes smiled. Then she kissed her mom on the forehead.

Stacy returned, ice-cream in hand. "_Have you finished talking about my brother now?"_ she chuckled, everyone stared at her, soon the whole room was filled with laughter.

…

Once again Chris and Mercedes stood outside Paulls café. They had such a lovely time at L'Abeille. Mercedes chortled happily with Chris throughout the evening.

Chris didn't want the evening to end. As they left they decided to get a cup of coffee to top of the evening. Chris had such a great day at Paulls the other day he convinced Mercedes to return that evening to complete their night.

As they strolled into the already packed café, Paull walked up to Mercedes and greeted her and Chris.

He then asked, _"Are you two going to sing for us tonight? You know you both sounded so beautiful the other day."_

_"Oh, no thanks Paull, Chris and I have just come here to grab a coffee" _

_"Oh come on!" _He pleaded looking earnestly at Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at Chris. Chris smiled and said. "_We'll think about it."_

_"Ahhh fabulous,_ _don't think too long!" _Paull beamed.

Chris pulled a seat out for Mercedes and whispered, _"I love making sweet music with you, Miss M!_" He then flashed a handsome smile and quickly went to order their drinks.

It was a lovely evening. Time was lost as Mercedes and Chris spoke contently with each other.

After an hour or so of great conversation, Paull quickly saddled up to Mercedes and said, "W_ell are you two ready?"_

Mercedes looked up at him and said, _"For what?"_

They had become so engrossed in conversation they had forgotten.

_"To sing?!"_ Paull replied and rolled his eyes.

Chris smiled at Mercedes knowingly; "_let's go beautiful,"_ he then held his hand out toward Mercedes and took her toward the stage.

_"Do you have a guitar Paull?"_ Chris enquired.

"_Right over there!_" Paull motioned to the right corner of the small make shift stage.

As Mercedes approached she nervously noted that there were a number of patrons in the café that evening. As they entered the stage and Chris grabbed the guitar he whispered to Mercedes lets sing something fun aye?

She gave him a small smile,

"_Did you know I really like the backstreet boys,_" he chuckled _"I know all the lyrics to their songs too!"_

_"Are you serious Chris, the backstreet boys?"_ Mercedes started to giggle, _oh he is too cute, she thought "…lets sing that then_." She smiled.

Chris began picking the introduction. Mercedes noted the familiar tune and began…

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way_

Chris began_._

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_

Mercedes continued to sing the chorus  
_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache _

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way  
_  
Chris harmonised the response to Mercedes Melody. Then he continued,

_Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way  
_  
Mercedes and Jo continued…Mercedes closed her eyes

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

As Mercedes opened her eyes to sing the next verse she saw a familiar form standing at the doorway of Paulls café. Her eyes grew as she saw Sam came closer to where she was standing.

_"SAM!" _she gasped.

She continued to sing the song, stumbled over a few words, but became more confident as she sung. _Don't look at him_, she thought then turned and cast a look toward the floor.

Mercedes didn't know how she completed the song but made sure she never looked at Sam. When they finished everyone in the Café were cheering and calling for more.

Chris jumped up and hugged Mercedes, "_You are so beautiful, Mercedes Jones!" _ He cheered.

Mercedes smiled at him. And tried to desperately avoid Sam's tear filled eyes.

Mercedes tried to contain the tears that needed to escape when she saw him. She missed him so much. And the new revelation that he was not with Rachel threw her off as he stood before her. She just kept staring at the floor. He just stood there. They both just stood there. The room was filled to capacity and merriment filled the air. But at that moment it was as if only the two of them existed.  
…..

The repercussions of Sam's split with Rachel were felt immediately by the Evans family. They were not invited to any more prestigious parties in the area and were snubbed continuously by many of the termed elite of the area. Business fell by ten per cent as contractors withdrew their support. Sam knew his parents predicament and couldn't apologise enough for the problems he believed he had caused.

_"Sam look at me,"_ Mr Evans started. "_Sometimes in life we have to make decisions. You made the right decision. I would give all the money in the world for your happiness. We don't need anyone in our life who would treat us the way we are being treated right now! So you have done us a favour son and now we know who our true friends are! Smile son, its ok. Now to more important things, are you ready for your prom?"_

_"I'm just waiting for Mercy to return, I hope she will go with me,"_ Sam smiled at his dad a little hesitantly.

_"Don't worry son. She will go with you." _

_"I really hope so." _Sam held his breath._ "I really hope so!" _

It had been 3 weeks since Mercedes had gone. _One more week,_ Sam thought. _Just one more week and she will be back… I hope._ Sam had not spoken to her in all that time and he missed her terribly.

….

_"Hey Sam, let's go into town after school…"_ Arty yelled as Sam made his way down the school hall. _"I've got tickets to go to the Fantastic Four; you can't pass up a free offer can you Evans?"_ Arty knew that Sam wasn't his normal self. He wanted to try and cheer his friend up.

Ever since Sam had had his birthday Sam had become more and more distant. Now and again there would be flashes of the old jovial Sam but Arty missed his friend who he could always bounce jokes off with.

As the weeks passed, Arty watched his friend become more and more reclusive.

_"Look bro, I'm late for English…I'll see you later." _Sam gloomily responded.

Arty quickly wheeled up next to his friend and took his arm.

_"I need to talk to you NOW!"_ Sam looked at his friend.

Arty never spoke to him in such a serious tone so he knew he had something important to say.

_"Ah look Arty…ok shoot!" Sam replied._

_"Sam you haven't been the same since your birthday. You stopped coming to school for a few weeks and now that you're back at school all you do is just work and then go home, you don't even come out with the boys anymore. What's up with you and Cedes?_ _Come on. Did you sort things out? If you can't tell me you can't tell anyone." _Arty smiled and sent Sam a comical glare.

Sam crouched down and held his head down. "_Oh bro… I'm not feeling very good lately. You know it's complicated."_

_"Nothing's too complicated, brother. Come on what's up? You and Rachel are over and frankly I don't know what you saw in her but brother I think you need some help when it comes to the girls department and you know I'm the man when it comes to da ladies!_" He then smiled mischievously at Sam.

Sam began to speak when Arty interrupted.

_"You know if you weren't so in love with Cedes and if she wasn't your SECOND to best friend I would definitely tap that fine…_. "

_"Hey!" _Sam interrupted and glared at him.

_"Hehehe! I knew I'd get a rise from you… You are hopeless. You know you shouldn't have been an asshole to her at yo bday?" _

Sam cradled his head in his arms. "_Stop reminding me. I know Arty!"_ He grimaced, "_I know!"_

Sam continued, "_Mercy left about three weeks ago to stay at her aunts and its killing me not seeing or speaking to her. I'm just trying to keep myself busy while I wait for her to come back to me." _

_"Ahh…" _Arty pondered and then replied, _"Um... Sam… I don't want to be the grim reaper but what if she don't come back…to you?"_

Sam stood and leaned against the corridor wall, closed his eyes and lifted his head toward the ceiling. "_I have to believe she's coming back Arty, I have too."_

Sam opened his tear clad eyes and recalled the night she left.

_When he returned from the Jones' home, Sam lay on the bed despondent. _

_Stop crying he told himself…she's gone! _

_He went to his dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. Gosh you look terrible Evans, he thought. As he surveyed the lines which appeared on his face he noticed a small envelope on his dresser addressed SAM hearts encircling his name, _

_Oh Mercy, he thought and tears welled up once again. He delicately opened it weary of its contents._

_The letter began..._

_My dearest Sam_

_As I sit here in your room my mind continuously replays the predicament we have right now and my heart is breaking…._

_Sam could barely read amongst his tears. _

_I love everything about you Sam Evans. The way your lips curl to the right when you smile. The way you put your hands in your pockets when you are really nervous. To the way you laugh at my silly jokes (when you know I'm not even half as funny as you). Your voice, your smile, your touch….._

_Sam smiled as he read all the attributes she loved about him, then his heart became heavy and his whole body numb as he read on._

_…I love you so much Sam and I know it is difficult for you to be around me as it is for me to be around you. My mother has asked me to go and stay with my Aunty in …and I think it will be a good opportunity for us to assess where we need to go in our relationship. I will not hide; I will not be a mistress!_

_Sam closed his eyes in pain and whispered, "You don't have to do that baby. We can be together… I just need to know where you are!" Then he read on._

_I will be there for four weeks and I promise I will come to you when I return. However, we need to be sure of what we want; if any of us are still unsure of our relationship then I will not return to you. _

_Please Sam, do not try and see, ring or text me. It is best if you don't. My heart breaks at the sight of you. I need to do this for my own sanity if not for yours… I will love you forever._

_Yours always and forever Mercy xxx000xxx000xxx_

Sam was woken out of his stupor as he heard Arty call his name, the words in her letter still played in his mind, …_if any of us are still unsure of our relationship then I will not return_.

_Oh Mercy, I want you, please come back Mercy, he thought. Please, please, please!_

_…._

Arty convinced Sam to go to the cinema with him. It had been a while since he had been anywhere but he felt quite comfortable going with Arty to watch the Fantastic Four. As they exited the cinema, Sam and Arty jostled around re-enacting some of the main characters.

_"That was awesome, thanks Arty… I really needed that." _Sam smiled

_"Oh man... Wasn't it just great! Thing is the man!" _Arty replied.

They jostled and joked as they tripped and slid across the sidewalk.

Then Sam suddenly stopped, he could hear music, a familiar voice breezed through the air. He spun around and saw Paulls Café across the road.

Sam looked puzzled then said to Arty. "_See that Café over there Arty…"_ Sam pointed toward the small cafe. "_We use to go there every weekend once upon a time, my parents and M-Mercy's parents." _His voice stumbled as he said her name.

Sam stood there for a second looking at the café. Listening to the music, as it trailed through the doors. Sam suddenly shouted, "_Oh my Arty, its… its… that's Mercy singing!"_ Sam ran across the road.

_"Sam, Sam!_"Arty shouted.

But with that Sam had already crossed the road and was standing in the café entrance.

…

He stared in disbelief as he listened to Mercedes sing. He was numb….he didn't even feel himself walk toward the makeshift stage.

Sam looked at Mercedes and Chris sing together. "_She's with, Chris?!"_ He whispered and stood there dumbfounded.

Sam missed Mercedes so much. He wanted to take her in his arms; he wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't move. All he could think of was,_ if any of us are still unsure of our relationship then I will not return to you!_

Sam watched how Chris and Mercedes sang together and he knew. _There's a connection, something is happening._

Sam couldn't figure it out but he knew that if Mercedes looked him in the eyes he would know whether he and Mercedes were still one and forever. _Mercy look at me please, _he willed her to look at him. _Just look at me and I will know if you still love me. Please! _

As Sam stood there Arty pulled up next to him taking Sam by the arm concerned for his friend.

_"Hey Sam," _He tried to shake Sam out of his trance.

Applause echoed through the room as people called for more. Sam snapped out of his trance then looked at Arty.

_"I've gotta go Arty!"_ Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder._ "Hey, Sam Evans, how are you?"_

Sam looked toward the floor as the cafe's proprietor Paull gave him a big hug.

_"It's nice to see you here, Sam! Are you and Mercedes going to sing now?_"

Sam continued to look toward the floor trying to dry his eyes. Finally turning toward Paull he embraced him and said.

"_I'm not feeling too great tonight Paul, maybe another time, I've got to go!" _

Arty grasped Sam's hand and shouted_, "Sam, wants to sing with, Mercedes!"_

Then Arty quickly looked toward Mercedes and waved, "_You rocked tonight, my Queen," he_ yelled.

Then turning to Paull again, he announced. "_Yes, Sam will love to sing with, Mercedes!" _

Sam scowled at Arty, "_what are you doing?_ "

Arty grabbed Sam by the scruff of the neck, gritted his teeth and said, _"So what. She sang a song with him? Now it's your turn, Sam, sing a song with her. Sing with her! Go, Sam!" _

…..

Mercedes was apprehensive but she knew she had to say hello to Arty at least. As she made her way from the stage she brushed passed Sam and said quickly.

_"Hi, Sam!" _

Both her and Sam never raised their eyes but kept looking toward the floor.

Mercedes turned to Arty and smiled. She gave Arty a big hug and said_, "It's so nice to see you again Arty." _

_"You are as beautiful as ever, Cedes," _he replied.

_"Hey Chris, how are you. Long-time no see!"_

Arty shook Chris' hand and said, _"I didn't know you could play the guitar man! Oh, and you've got a great voice too." _

_"Thanks, Arty," _Chris replied.

Arty caught Sam glaring angrily at him.

_Why the heck is he even talking to him_ _for?_ Sam thought_. I hate him! _

Chris walked over to Sam then stood before him and extended his hand,

_"Hey cousin…" _he said, "…_good to see you again."_

Sam slapped his hand away and said under his breath, "_Can't say the same to you_."

Mercedes lightly kicked Sam in the shin and glared at him. His eyes met hers and he smiled. Even when she was angry she was beautiful.

_"So you and Sam are gonna sing now Cedes!" _Arty smiled. Mercedes looked at Sam and then to Arty.

_"But we are going soon, aren't we Chris?" _Chris looked at Mercedes and then to Sam.

"Umm no, not yet…" He replied. "_I think there's a fair bit of sorting out to be done here first with you and Sam Miss M, go, go and sing with Sam." _He smiled.

Sam was shocked his cousin said that. "_Hmm…" _Sam smirked,_ "maybe he's ok?"_

Arty began the call_, "come on you two, just sing already!" _ Then he turned to Chris, "_let's get a drink brother."_

Chris ran his hands through his hair, casting a smile a Mercedes. He then put his arm around Arty and said, "_Sounds good brother," _as they made their way to the bar.

The entire Café cheered as Sam and Mercedes entered the stage.

"_What song are we gonna sing, Sam?"_ Mercedes nervously whispered

Sam took the guitar and smiled then whispered in her ear_, "Our song!_"

He stared unashamedly at Mercedes trying to catch her eyes. _Please look at me... _He quietly begged. Then Sam began as he played the introduction on the guitar.

_Girl, it's been a long, long time comin'  
But I, I know that it's been worth the wait  
It feels like springtime in winter  
It feels like Christmas in June  
It feels like heaven has opened up its gates for me and you_

By the time they sang the final chorus their eyes were fixed solely on each other. No one existed. No one else mattered.

When they completed their song, Mercedes quickly knelt before Sam, smiled knowingly at him and whispered_. "I really need to talk to you, can I ring you tonight?"_

Sam wanted so much to kiss her but nodded his head and said, "Y_es, please, Mercy!"_

Sam glanced at Chris who was now standing right before them and Sam had developed a new found respect for him. Sam knew Chris liked Mercedes and if the shoe was on the other foot Sam would never have agreed to a duet. Sam smiled at Chris then hung his head.

_"Ok Miss M…"_ Chris smiled _"Let's go… I promised your aunty, you would be back before eleven." _

_"Good to see you, Sam,"_ he extended his hand looking knowingly at Sam.

Sam looked at his cousin and took his hand. "_Thank you Chris, thank you."_

Sam smiled at Arty as Mercedes and Chris proceeded out the door.

Arty smiled, "_who's the man, Sam Evans?"_

Sam smiled, _"It's you Arty…"_ then yelled, _"…it's definitely YOU!"_

Then Sam jumped up and gave Arty a big kiss on the forehead.

…

As Chris slipped into the driver's seat of his Aston Martin One-77, Mercedes safely tucked next to him, Chris turned to Mercedes and smiled.

_"Mercedes Jones, I don't know if you even realise how beautiful you are!"_

Mercedes looked at Chris surprised, _"What?"_ She had always heard him say that but this time it sounded different for some reason.

As he started the car he turned to her again.

_"Miss M, I have to tell you I have had a crush on you for what it felt like forever."_

_"What?" _Mercedes shot him a look of surprise, _"If you felt like that, why did you... Um... Sam-"_

Before she could say anything else Chris interrupted.

_"Oh Miss M, true love is beautiful, I am a hopeless romantic at heart and I honestly wish you and Sam well because I know that Sam loves you very much. I also know that you love Sam very much. But…" _He hesitated_ "I have to say I know my cousin and he is a very brash thinker and I'm sorry to say this beautiful but he will break your heart."_

Mercedes looked at him in disbelief, "_What!?"_ She gasped

_"No, no, before you go all ninja on me…wait!_ _My cousin loves you and I love my cousin, and don't get me wrong, but you do know he's dumb right?" _he laughed.

_"Oh Chris, you can't say that about him," _Mercedes snickered.

_"I can and I will and you know it Miss M so when he stuffs up and I mean __**when**__ he stuffs up. I will be there. Just ring 0800 Miss M needs Chris hotline!"_

Chris chuckled, smiled at Mercedes and then placed his hand on hers.

_"Thank you Chris_," she said wrapping her small fingers around his. "_You don't know how much that means to me. I hope you are wrong about Sam. But thank you for being such a wonderful guy. You are not only beautiful on the outside Chris Evans, but you are even more beautiful on the inside!"_

_"Well…"_ he smiled "_I can't help myself really_."

They both smiled as they drove happily into the night.

…

Sam lay on his bed anxiously waiting for Mercedes to call. Sam pondered and thought about all the events which had transpired to this moment.

Mercedes was going to call him very soon. He was nervous but excited. As he lay on his bed Sam realised that his cousin was the better man between the two of them. Chris had allowed Sam to sing with him in spite of his knowledge of how much Sam loved her.

Sam thought of all the things he had done to Mercedes and realised. He did not deserve her. He really needed to prove his love to Mercedes. Hell, Sam had to admit his cousin probably treated her much better than Sam had in these past few months.

It hurt him but he knew he couldn't force a relationship with her. I really need to prove myself to her and earn her love, he decided.

The next thing he knew the phone was ringing.

_"Hey Mercy..."_ Sam smiled.

_"Hey Sam..."_ Mercy responded.

_"I really enjoyed singing our song tonight, Mercy."_

_"So did I, Sam. Oh and Sam, thank you for not pummelling, Chris. I thought you were going to attack him tonight!"_ she laughed.

_"Well, I was actually, but Mercy, I am sorry for being an idiot. I can't believe I'm saying this but Chris is actually an ok guy. I want you to know how much I love you and I want you to be happy. I love you. But I also know... I have a lot to make up for. So I am not expecting anything to happen between us. Well, not yet!"_

_"I heard about Rachel Sam. I didn't know you were going to tell her the night I left to stay at my Aunties."_

_Nor, did I Mercy, Look Mercy, I have a lot to tell you, I have a lot to make up for! When are you coming back?"_

_"Next week!"_

_ "I can't wait, Mercy, but one week isn't enough time for me to get my act together. I think I need at least two to be on par with my cousin."_ Sam chuckled.

Mercedes laughed then said_, "Sam, Chris is a really nice guy, but he isn't you, I love you!"_

_"Thank you, but I see that, Mercy… I see I really haven't been fair to him. I was always jealous. You know he always really liked you._

_"Mhmm..._ _He told me._ _He also told me, he knows that we are in love and he wishes us well." _Mercedes made sure not to add the rest of Chris' conversation. She chuckled as she remembered it and hoped desperately that Chris was wrong.

_"I love you, Mercy, and I always will!"_

_"I love you too Sam!"_

They stayed on the phone throughout the night, once again falling easily into familiar conversations about their love for each other and life in general, only stopping when they both fell asleep to the hum of each other's silent breaths through the phone line.

…..

_What a beautiful day,_ Sam thought, _the birds seem to chirp a little louder, the sun shone a little brighter. _

_"Good morning mother and father,"_ Sam did another impression.

_"Sam, you seem very chipper this morning and you're actually ready for school!" _His father remarked as Sam started nibbling on a piece of Toast.

_"I'm so hungry!_" Sam remarked as he dished him out some scrambled eggs, a steak and a few pieces of French toast. Then he quickly grabbed a few pancakes, poured some maple syrup on it, grabbed some juice and went outside to sit in the sun.

_"Who is this boy?" _His parents remarked looking suspiciously at each other. Mr Evans slowly walked toward his son and sat on the deck chair adjacent to Sam. "_Are you ok Sam?"_ His father asked wearily.

Sam mumbled, his mouth filled with food. He held his hand up, swallowed his food then said, _"Oh yes, I'm so hungry… Don't you think it's a beautiful day Dad." _

His father looked at him suspiciously when Sam's phone rang. "_Hey you,"_ Sam answered. Sam smiled and laughed as he spoke to Mercedes.

Mr Evans smiled.

As Sam completed his call, he tucked his phone in his back pocket and said, _"Dad, I'm taking my car to school today, I'm gonna go to school a little earlier… I've got some work I've got to complete. You know dad, hard work and perseverance is the order of the day, hard work and perseverance!"_ Sam smirked as he imitated his father.

Mr Evans smiled, stood and made his way back to his wife's side. As he entered the doorway he turned to Sam and said, "M_ake sure you say hi to Mercedes for me son!"_ and smiled knowingly at Sam.

Sam grinned_, "Will do dad, will do," _he yelledas he consumed the remainder of his breakfast.

As Sam cleared away the breakfast table, he thought_. Miss Jones, I am going to prove to you that I deserve you. _

Sam had a plan. Yeah sure Rachel had played him big time but Sam knew he needed to grow up and sort himself out. He always made dumb decisions, so he wanted to prove to Mercedes and to himself and that he could change. He would then officially ask Mercedes to be his. Sam was excited and felt like he was cloud nine. She still loved him. _She still loves me!_ He thought.

_I will do this Mercy,_ he thought_, because I love you._ _I love you Mercedes Jones._ He silently declared, as he ran toward the door more than ready for the new school day.

* * *

**Hope it was ok! Thanks again for taking the time to review, read this fic. You are fabulous. I am so thankful to each one of you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to do so! May goodness follow you always :)**

**_Did you know that... _**

**_...an Aston Martin-77 costs over $1000,000? shocking!_**

_**...L'Arbeille is actually an expensive Restaurant in Paris.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Beauty

Hello again every one...I am posting two chapters today because I'm kind of stuck in the never, never's and having trouble getting on the net. Anywho...I hope you like it.

Thanks again to those who have Favorited, read and followed this fic. Just 3 more Chapters after this one and it will be completed. You are beautiful...each and everyone of you.

A special thanks again to my beta...the fabulous Rose. And to all of you who have reviewed...You are priceless. Aroha nui

* * *

**Chapter 7**_** Beauty**_

_"Hey Sam, how was your day?"_

_"Good thanks Mercy, I got to complete my English assignment today so now I've only got a couple more assignments and then I'll be able to graduate."_

_"I am so proud of you, Sam." _

_"Thanks… When do you come back, Mercy?"_

_"Well my aunty needs me to stay one more week."_

_"What? So the four weeks has turned into five?"_

_"Ah, yeah! Pretty much so!" _Mercedes hesitantly replied.

_"I really miss you, Mercy."_

_"I miss you, Sam."_

_"I am going to come and see you. It's only like a couple of hours away." _

_"Oh Sam, its fine, I'll be back next week!"_

_"I love you, Mercy!"_

_"I love you, Sam!"_

There was comfortable silence for a couple of seconds, and then Sam piped up.

_"MMercy?"_ He stammered.

_"Yes Sam!"_

_"Will you come to my prom with me... Mercy… Please? I wanted to ask you in person but now you're not coming back till next week!"_

_"Oh Sam…I would love to!" _Mercedes happily replied.

_"Oh I am so glad. I know you will love it. Some of the guys and I are going to do an item there."_

_"Oh Sam, are you?! I am so proud of you. You really need to keep singing Sam because you sound beautiful. You could be some big star or something."_

_"I don't think so Mercy, I am an amateur next to you." He laughed._

_"No serious Sam, you really need to consider a career in singing!"_

_"Hmm, I only sing for fun. Now illustrating, that's a bit more me."_

_"Yeah I know, you are the best illustrator I know Sam," then she laughed, "Well actually you're the only illustrator I know. But seriously, you could really work for Marvel or Something!"_

_"I would really like that, but I don't think I would be good enough. But you Mercy...I know you will win that Grammy you always spoke about." _Sam beamed.

_"You think so, Sam?"_

_"Without a doubt, Mercy, you are the kindest, loveliest person I have ever met. You deserve the best always."_

_"Thank you Sam, but you are a beautiful person too Sam. But you always sell yourself short."_

_"Well, I haven't really done much to warrant a beautiful person, Mercy." _Sam frustratingly ran a hand through his blond locks.

_"Oh yes you have Sam Evans, ok, let me think!"_ Mercedes recalled the day when they were ten years of age.

_"Mercy, you better not climb up there!"_

_"Mercedes and Sam were fishing once again at the Lake." Well Sam was, as usual. Mercedes was singing and playing as usual._

_"I think I could actually climb higher today Sam. I haven't tried climbing this tree."_

_Sam protectively watched Mercedes from the corner of his eye. _

_"Mercy, please be careful," he yelled. "That tree is getting really old. You shouldn't climb it!"_

_"Oh stop fussing, Sam!" Mercedes chuffed while she escalated higher and higher up the tree._

_"Sam look at me, I did it!"_

_Sam waved and smiled at her but an anxious wry look soon etched across his face._

_"Great Mercy, you did it, now can you please get down!"_

_"Ok, cry-baby." she laughed._

_Sam cautiously watched her once again as she made her way down. He placed his rod on the boardwalk and slowly walked toward the tree._

_"Be careful, Mercy!"_

_"I'll be fine, look Sam, no hands!" Mercedes sat on a branch and waved her arms around._

_Sam ran towards her then stopped when he saw she was ok._

Mercedes laughed,_ "Oh Sam, you are such a worry wart."_

_"Just stop it and be careful Mercy!"_

_As she descended the hem of the jacket she wore got caught on a branch. Mercedes stopped to dislodge it, pulling on the jacket she lost grip of the tree and fell quickly to the ground. Sam ran toward her to try and break her fall but she hit the ground before he managed to get to her._

_"Ouch!" Mercedes screamed and held her ankle._

Sam was beside himself, and anxiously tried to assist her.

_"I told you not to climb it Mercy, you never listen!"_

_"I'm alright Sam, I've just hurt my ankle a little." _Mercedes grimaced in pain.

Sam looked at the ankle she was nursing and noticed it was already beginning to swell_. "No, you're not ok, Mercy!"_

_"Yeah I am!" _Mercedes then began to stand up and fell immediately to the ground.

_"I told you…" _Sam was becoming hysterical._ "… Just stay still, Mercy!" _He took his jacket off and placed it under her head, whilst gently checking her ankle.

_"Just help me get up! I'm sure I will be ok, Sam!"_

_"You're not ok…I think you've broken your ankle!"_

_"Yeah, well it does kind of hurt." she chuckled, pain set across her face._

_"This isn't a laughing matter Mercy!"_

_"Ok, then Sam, I think you might have to get some help because I think you might be right!"_

_"You think Mercy?! I told you not to climb that damn tree!"_

_"Radah, radah, radah." Mercy mockingly laughed rolling her eyes._

_Sam was anxious he didn't know what to do. Mercedes could see his despair as she watched him breath in and out trying to calm himself down._

_"Sam, I think you need to go and find help!" Mercedes relented._

_"I can't leave you!"_

_"Yes you can!"_

_"No, I can't!" Tears now beginning to attack his eyes._

_Mercedes took Sam's hand, looked into his eyes and said, "It's alright Sam, I will be ok. Just go and get some help. I will just hang around here…" she paused then smiled, "… cos I'm certainly not going anywhere!" Then she began to giggle once more. Mercedes was in total pain, but she just couldn't stop laughing._

_"Mercy Stop it! It's not funny, this is not a laughing matter!" _

_Sam was serious. He could not see the funny side of it at all. He played out differing scenarios in his mind. He had a dilemma. He had to go for help. But he refused to leave Mercedes alone. Making his mind up he quickly swept Mercedes up in his arms. _

_"What are you doing Sam? Let me down!"_

_"I'm taking you with me!"_

_"No! Put me down... I can wait here!"_

_"No! I'm taking you with me! Something could happen to you, and don't even try and convince me not too."_

_Mercedes rolled her eyes as Sam ran briskly with her in his arms back to Evergreen which took 10 minutes by car and an hour or so by foot. Sam carried Mercedes all the way back as fast as his young legs could carry him._

Mercedes smiled at the memory but finally snapped out of her stupor, and continued their conversation.

_"So there you have it, Sam Evans, you are truly lovely, and there are so many beautiful things you have done, so many, which is why I love you."_

Sam hung his head and smiled, "_Oh thank you Mercy, you are always too kind to me. I love you too Mercy, always and forever!" _

….

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sam had just returned from baseball practise with his siblings. Sam sat on the marbled entrance to the Evergreen watching his siblings throw the baseball back and forth and reading his comic. Sam had had a great week and he was feeling pretty good.

Suddenly Stacey quipped, _"Did you know its Mercedes prom tonight?"_ She yelled to Stevie ensuring Sam heard her clearly.

Sam looked up immediately and rolled his eyes; trying to pretend he never heard a word.

_"What did you say Stacy?"_ Stevie replied half snickering.

_"Oh, I saw Mercedes the other week, she had a fitting for prom and she looked beautiful_,"

Stevie snickered then looked at Sam and shouted, _"Who is she going with?"_

_"I don't know," replied Stacy. "I think his name is Chris or something, and I hear he is like Mr Perfection!" _

Sam grabbed his iphone, "_OK, you two you are NOT funny!_" He quickly jumped up and walked speedily to his car.

_I don't know how I'm going to handle this_… he thought. _She's going to prom without me and going with Chris! Ok Sam, focus, Chris is a great guy and Mercy loves you! Sam you are being mature about this!' _

Sam breathed slowly in and out trying to focus on the positives. He had been doing well this past week. He had been sure to attend school, do all his assignments and he and Mercedes were genuinely happy and even though they were not officially an item yet, they still felt like one. Sam had insisted Mercedes continued to attend the prom with Chris. He was showing Mercedes that he could make mature decisions, and that he trusted her decisions and that she could trust him. He recalled a particular conversation with her.

_"Sam, we have been talking to each other almost every night these past few days. You love me and I love you so does this mean that we are kind of… together?"_

_Sam groaned, "You know I have to sort myself out Mercy and it's only been a couple of days."_

_"Oh!" Mercedes replied._

_"It's not that I don't want us together; it's just that I don't think I'm good enough for you."_

_"You are fine the way you are Sam. There is no such thing as perfection."_

_"Thanks Mercy, you always believe in me, you always see the good in me. What about Chris?"_

_"What about Chris?"_

_"Well, you said there no such thing as perfection, but he seems to be the closest thing I've seen to perfection..." He chuffed, "didn't he ask you to the prom?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, aren't you going to go with him?"_

_"No!" _

_"I insist you still go with him!"_

_"Why!?"_

_"Because I'm trying to be mature and anyway Chris is ok." _

_"But what about you and I?"_

_"Well, you love me and I love you and that's it. "_

_Mercedes laughed. "But maybe Chris wouldn't want to go with me to prom anymore anyway."_

_"Trust me he will?"_

_"Um, I will think about it!"_

_"Thank you my one and only true love!"_

_Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed again. "You're such a dork, Sam Evans!"_

Sam wanted to show Mercedes that jealousy was not part of his vocabulary. They now had an honest, happy relationship. Sam focused on this as he sat in his car, doing his breathing exercises to help him calm down.

Resting his head against the steering wheel of his car Sam finally gave a huge sigh, slammed his car door and shrieked, _"Who are you kidding, Sam Evans! I don't care how nice Chris is, I don't want Mercy going with him or any other guy!" _

Sam was fuming now; all those breathing exercises were now a thing of the past, although Sam had said she could go with Chris he knew he never truly meant it. His wheels tore up the gravel as he sped off down the road.

…

_Okay Sam! Now you're a stalker!_

Sam sat outside Mercedes School while the school prom continued. He had already tried to enter the prom but to no avail. I can't believe she still went to prom without me! He rested his head on the steering wheel anxiously waiting for a sign of Mercedes coming out of the auditorium.

Sam waited some time until the prom finished and anxiously waited to see if he could see Mercedes. _Gosh, what do you say to her?_ He thought, _she's gonna kill you Sam if she sees you here? Maybe I should go? Oh yes I should go. _

Just as he was about to start his car he saw the tell-tale silhouette of Chris as he walked across the road laughing with a crowd of other prom attendees.

_Oh no there they are? _Sam ducked and tried to hide behind his dash. Sam was angry and sad at the same time as he watched Chris cross the road hand in hand with….someone?

_Hey that's not Mercy he thought!_ His view was obstructed as they entered a limousine. _Where's Mercy?!_ Sam tried to scan the area searching for Mercedes.

_Where is she?_ _Maybe that pig left her? If that idiot hurt her I'm gonna make mincemeat out of him!_

As he thought of ways to destroy his cousin Chris he suddenly heard a tap on his window and heard the most gorgeous voice, although laced with anger, he always longed to hear.

_"Samuel Evans what are you doing here?!"_

_"MMercy!" _Sam spat out, shocked to see Mercedes standing there before him.

Sam wound down his window and stared up at her, half smiling, half afraid. She looked beautiful but Sam knew he was in trouble again.

_"What do you have to say, Sam Evans?" _

"Mercy, I'm sorry, I…" then as his eyes scanned her from top to bottom he said, "You're so beautiful, Mercy but where's your prom dress? Stacy said she saw your dress…and..um yeah!"

Mercedes was dressed in dark jeans and a leopard patterned top. Sam thought she looked so beautiful even if she wasn't dressed for prom.

_"Well Sam Evans, I'm actually here to pick up my niece. See that car over there. That's my aunties and I've been watching your car for the last 20 minutes. I can tell it's your car from a million miles away, you don't find too many Aston martins hanging around this neighbourhood. Why are you here, don't you trust me Sam?" _

_"Didn't you go to prom, Mercy?" _Sam shyly remarked. Sam bit his bottom lip as he opened his car door and shyly stood before Mercedes. Placing his head down he looked slowly to the ground with his hand firmly paced in his pocket.

_"Yes Sam, I went to prom and magically changed in 5 minutes." _She sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

Sam looked at her bewildered at first then smiled. _"You didn't go to the prom?"_ Then checking himself he continued_, "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't go to your prom!"_

Sam tried to look sad but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Mercedes smiled at him, "_Don't pretend you're sad, Samuel Evans…" _she giggled, and then stepped closer to him. Touched him on his cheek took his hand and said "_I knew you weren't really happy about me going with Chris, but I am so flattered you tried. Besides I couldn't go to prom with anyone else other than you, Sam Evans!"_

_"What about, Chris?"_

_"Well we both knew it wasn't a good idea so he took my cousin. She's never been to a prom before so Chris offered to take her." _

Sam looked down at his chuck Taylors and quietly remarked, _"Wow, Chris is like this overly perfect guy."_

Mercedes laughed then smiled at Sam and said, "_Not as perfect as you are for me, Sam Evans."_

She kissed him on his cheek then took both his hands and said you're so funny. Smiling at him she pressed her body against his. Sam looked into Mercedes eyes. Mercedes moved forward and kissed Sam passionately. Sam was shocked, he didn't know what to say, especially when he was prepared for her to kill him, but if he died now, Sam swore he would be a happy man.

Mercedes kissed Sam's neck making him shudder and whispered in his ear. "_Can you please follow me to Aunt Tania's house?" _

Sam nodded his approval as Mercedes returned to her car and allowed her niece to enter. Sam jumped quickly into his car and willingly obliged to Mercedes request.

…..

As Sam and Mercedes sat in the porch on the swing chair of Aunt Tania's, Sam turned to Mercedes watching her intently he moved forward and knelt before her.

_"Mercy, I have something to ask you."_ Mercedes stopped swinging and looked astonishingly at Sam.

_"What are you doing Sam? Why are you on your knees? You are not proposing Sam? Please say you are not!"_

Sam smiled, _"Well I am going to ask you to marry me Mercy, but not yet, I love you so much Miss Jones, and I know it may be too soon for us to marry right now, but I needed to give you something to signify how much you mean to me and to signify a promise of love between you and I. I want to show you something." _Sam presented a small velvet box and opened it to reveal its contents. _"This was my mother's college ring which my father gave to her on her eighteenth birthday. I've been carrying it around since the night you left. So, Miss Jones…will you please officially be mine, my one and only?"_

Mercedes was shocked to say the least.

"_It's so beautiful, but Sam…didn't you say we were going to just stay hopelessly in love with each other and not really make it official until you get yourself together,"_ she giggled.

Sam chuffed, "_Well Mercy, I can honestly say that you could be waiting for some time for me to get myself together. You know too Mercy that I say a lot of crap, but this isn't one of them…" _He then looked deep into her eyes and said_ "I love you more than anything in this world. I am hopelessly in love with you, Mercedes Jones. You have my heart forever. Will you be mine, Mercy?"_

Mercedes continued to look at him then eyed the ring suspiciously.

_"No Mercy…"_ Sam replied as if he could read her thoughts, "_it is not the ring I gave to Rachel. My mom and dad gave this ring to me a few nights my birthday but for some reason I didn't want to give it to her. I just gave her a ring a bought from the five n dime."_

_"Whhat?"_ Mercedes gasped.

_"I know, but I gave her a ring cos I thought it was the right thing to do, however, I just couldn't give her this particular ring so I just went to the five in dime."_

Mercedes laughed, "_You're so funny, Sam Evans."_ then she leaned forward and kissed Sam sweetly and whispered, _"I was always yours, Sam Evans. I love you so much and I would be proud to be 'officially' yours."_

Sam smiled and slid the opal ring onto her finger and kissed Mercedes passionately on her full lips. Sam felt so contented now. He had the woman he loved finally in his arms. As they swung back and forth admiring Mercedes ring she began to sing.

_And every time I close my eyes  
I thank the lord that I've got you  
_  
Sam began kissing the top of her head gently then turned to Mercedes and said, "_Every time I close my eyes Mercy I truly thank the lord that I've got you." _

Mercedes smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam. "_Oh Sam, I can't wait to go home and back to Evergreen. I love you, Sam Evans."_

Sam smiled and held her close as the two sat looking at- the night sky. Mercedes fell asleep in Sam's arms. As she slept Sam quietly whispered_. "I will love you forever Mercedes Jones, forever."_

* * *

_I had to have a bit of nice time between the two of them...but sorry, its gonna go sour soon. But don't worry they are gonna get back together (because they just have too..lol!). Only three more Chapters after this one. Thank you for reading everyone. And to the fabulous reviewers...You are Beautiful to me!_


	8. Chapter 8 Restart

_**Well..here's Chapter 8..Hope you like it..sorry but I had to post two chapters at the same time because of my internet connection!**_

**Thanks again to all of you wonderful readers, favorite-rs, alerter s. I am truly humbled!**

**Rose you are still legend! Reviewers..you are beautiful!**

_Two more chapters after this...and as per usual..not one of these characters are mine..but I wish they were :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Restart!**

Mercedes was so excited to have Sam in her life. She was finally with the man she loved and every moment outside of school and home was spent with Sam. _He is the loveliest person in the world_ she thought.

As her and Kurt sat in Paulls café Kurt quietly listened to Mercedes rants about Sam. Mercedes recalled prom night.

_Sam looked dashing in his Oscar De la renta tuxedo. Mercedes wore her lavender chiffon gown which her mother had tapered in at the waist. She looked beautiful and Sam looked handsome. Sam picked her up at her house in a white limousine and gave her a white corsage. They dined at Paulls and danced only with each other throughout the whole night._

_I had a beautiful night, Mercedes breathed looking deeply into Sam's eyes as he stood at her door. I had the most fantastic night too Mercy. I love you. _

_They then sat on the small bench situated in front of her parents' window until the early hours, arms encircling each other, wrapped in a warm blanket watching the stars fade out of sight as the sun began to rise._

Mercedes beamed as she recalled every detail to Kurt.

"_Oh Mercedes…_" Kurt finally replied, _"…you do know you have told me this only about a million times?!" _Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to eat his sandwich.

_"Oh Im sorry Kurt…I can't wait to see him after school today. I want to show you something I'm going to give to him."_ She rummaged through her school satchel and pulled out a small black case.

Kurt's eyes widened, quickly placing his hands to his gobsmacked mouth_, "Are you going to ask him to marry you Cedes?!"_

Mercedes giggled and opened the box. _"Don't be stupid…look!"_

Inside the small box was a silver bracelet with the word 'Every time' engraved upon it. Mercedes smiled. "_I've been saving up for a year now. It will be a year tonight that Sam and I officially became an item. So tonight I'm going to sing our song to him and give him this bracelet. Arty is going to bring Sam here and I'm going to pretend I can't come and then I'm-"_

_"No wait for it…..you're Gonna surprise him?_" Kurt completed her sentence raising one eyebrow.

"_O.K Kurt I know that look…do you think it's tacky?_" Mercedes frowned.

Kurt smiled "_No, I think its sweet…" _and gave his friend a warm embrace._ "…he is very lucky to have you…and you are wonderful together. If he makes you happy, he makes me happy. But, woe unto Sam if he stuffs everything up!"_

Mercedes looked at the serious glare Kurt sent her, and finally they both began to laugh.

…..

Mercedes was nervous as she hid behind the curtain ready to sing their song. She couldn't wait to give the bracelet to Sam. As the music began to cue her in she began singing behind the curtain. Then finally she made her way to the centre of the stage looking down at first then raising her head desperately searching for Sam. As she raised her head she stopped singing, gasped and whispered "_Oh no!"_ She dropped the mike and the velvet case and ran directly out of Paull café….tears streaming down her cheeks.

…..

Sam was saddened when Mercedes told him she couldn't join him at Paulls that night_. She doesn't even know it's our anniversary, the first time we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend…how she could forget it._ Sam thought, he was very upset.

Mercedes had told Sam that she had too many assignments to complete and that hopefully she might be able to meet him a little later.

Lately Mercedes had been too busy to meet with Sam and kept making excuses. But little did he know she was working overtime to buy his gift. Unbeknownst to him Mercedes had a special surprise for Sam. As Sam entered Paulls, the café was teaming with people.

_"Come on…" _Arty cheered _"… its ok…Mercedes will be here as soon as she can."_

_"But it's our anniversary Arty?"_ He cried _"…She forgot about our anniversary."_

_"She hasn't Sam, trust me, look, there's the table you booked now let's just go and enjoy the night. " _

Sam mumbled, "_How can I? When she's not here!"_ and dragged his feet across the floor.

They were there for less than half an hour when Paull tapped Arty on the shoulder. Hey Arty someone's calling you on the phone and it's urgent. Arty excused himself to Sam.

Sam grumbled,_ "Yeah, you leave me too!" _

….

At the bar sat another patron. Her long slender fingers traced her margarita while she quietly watched Sam and Arty enter the café. "_Sam Evans!_" she smirked. Brushing her blonde hair from her face and she eyed every movement Sam made.

…

Sam felt very sorry for himself and chugged on as much alcohol as he could muster. As he sat at the table thumbing through his iPhone messages, texting once again to Mercedes and swigging his beer a familiar voice pierced his concentration.

_"Hello Sam…"_

Sam looked aghast, "_Uur Rachel…"_ he replied _"…what are you doing here?"_

_"I like it here and anyway….just wanted to say that…I'm sorry about what happened between you and I... I'm happy for you and Mercedes. I know you love each other…"_

Sam looked at Rachel wearily as she continued

_"…Can we be friends?" _she enquired, and smiled wryly at Sam.

Sam stared at her in disbelief, _"Ahh, are you like mentally deranged or something? Firstly, you try and blackmail me into staying with you, and secondly you are a right bitch so… I don't think so!" _

Rachel inched her way toward Sam. Sam moved away from her. Then practically ran, right into the arms of the slender blonde patron.

….

_"Quinn? Gosh I haven't seen you for like ever!"_ Sam drunkenly slobbered.

_"I haven't seen you for some time either…"_ she breathed, holding him in her arms. _"…you look pretty hot Sam, but pretty drunk. I think you need to sit down."_

Quinn led him back to his table, where by now, Rachel had vacated.

Sam looked drunkenly at Quinn and smiled_. "Oh Quinn, you're still pretty hot yourself…but no way as hot as my Mer-"_

Sam was abruptly silenced as Quinn lips overtook his. Sam pushed her away_. "What the hell Quinn?"_ he gasped, Quinn smothered him again.

Sam fought at first but then he felt sorry for himself, for just a split second he thought how dare Mercy forget out first anniversary, for a split second Sam thought, look Mercy…all these other girls wouldn't forget me, for a split second Sam went back to his immature self and now that split second would be a second he would regret forever.

Finally Sam realised_…what the hell are you doing Sam? _

As Sam struggled to set himself free he heard the familiar introduction of Mercedes and their song…..then he heard Mercedes voice…next all he could see was Mercedes right in front of him staring straight into his eyes, pain emanating from her brown doe like eyes, as he struggled to escape Quinn.

Sam jumped up and ran towards Mercedes as she made her way to the exit. Suddenly there was a face right in front of his. It was Kurt.

_"Don't you even think about following her Sam Evans. Don't you even think about it!" _Kurt hollered.

Sam tried to push past Kurt and Kurt held him back.

_"You keep away from her..I mean it!" _Kurt continued to hold tightly to Sam's arms.

Sam tried to speak but Kurt just screamed, "_I will do all I can to stop you from hurting my friend. You stuffed up before and now you've done it again. I will make sure Cedes never sees you again. Ever, mark my words Sam Evans. It will be a cold day in hell before you have anything to do with her." _Kurt then clenched his fists and punched Sam smack in the face.

Finally the café owner and a few others intervened to stop the scuffle.

Sam was beside himself, and yelled at Kurt _"Kurt I didn't do anything, it was nothing, I never…Kurt!" _as differing men continued to restrain Sam and Kurt.

Finally Kurt screamed at Sam, "_You keep away from her,"_ and escaped through the front exit.

It took several men to hold Sam back "_You have to let me go…" _he pleaded to them, _"… I have to talk to Mercy, please."_

Finally Arty arrived on the scene _"What the hell is going on?" _He screamed, by now Sam had dropped to the floor as he watched Mercedes and Kurt leave on the nearest available taxi.

…

Arty and Sam sat outside Paull's near the side of the pavement. Sam had tried to ring Mercedes, he had rung her home but she was not at home. Sam even left messages on Kurt's phone trying desperately to explain. Arty tried to console his friend.

After the episode Arty confided in Sam their plan to surprise him for their anniversary. "_I'm sorry mate…" _Arty sadly replied patting the back of his friends back trying to console him. _"…but honestly, everyone in there said you were kissing Quinn."_

_"I wasn't, she just started kissing me, like randomly"_

_"And then what did you do?"_

_"I pushed her away…eeventually" _he stumbled.

_"EVENTUALLY! Sam, you are so stuffed up it's not funny. Mercy is never gonna forgive this. Hell, I don't forgive this!"_

_"Yeah, your right Arty, I know…why do I do this Arty. Why?"_

_"Because you are just really dumb mate, actually you are more than dumb. I don't even have words that would describe it! I knew it should have been me with her not YOU!"_

Sam glared at Arty, but had to agree. Arty would not have hurt her so.

Suddenly a voice called out from the door of the café, "_Hey Sam, I think this is yours?"_

Sam didn't reply but Arty turned to the restaurant owner Paull. _"Oh hey Paull, as you know, Sam's not feeling too good."_ He then proceeded to make his way toward the café door.

As Arty returned, Sam with his face still down cast casually asked. "_So Art, did he find something that belonged to me?"_

Arty hesitantly answered, _"um no…ah... nothing!"_

Sam turned to Arty catching him place something in his pocket. "_Ok Art…hand it over!"_

_"No!"_ Art replied _"…its nothing."_

Sam reached over and grabbed Artys hand revealing a slim black velvet box. Sam looked puzzled. Snatching the box from Arty Sam slowly opened it. Inside sat a small bracelet with the words 'every time Sam' engraved on its outside. Then on the inside of the bracelet was engraved. I found u x Mercy.

Sam doubled over and cried in anguish.

…

When Mercedes looked into Sam's eyes she knew something was wrong. Sam knew, she could read his soul. When they looked in each other's eyes they could tell what each other were thinking. When Mercedes looked in his eyes there was a tinge of regret. It was enough for Mercedes to know that albeit small, something was wrong. Mercedes left Sam that night and she and most especially Kurt vowed that no matter how hard it would be Mercedes Jones would not go back there again.

….

7 years later

_"Miss Jones…"_ an excited reporter thrust a mike into her face, _"…can you please tell us, how did you feel when you won not one but, three Grammys tonight_?"

_"I just thank God for his blessings,"_ she replied and thanked her fans and acknowledged the reporter.

Mercedes Jones had four successful number one songs on billboard from her debut album entitled '_I Found You'_. After she left high school she was fortunate to be selected to tour with Patti LeBelle as a backup singer. As time progressed she began to sing backup for many other renowned artists then finally with the assistance of Miss Lebelle herself they arranged for her to create her own Debut album. Mercedes was shocked when her first song hit the billboards chart, but when she had 4 she was ecstatic.

_"Excuse me…could you please just step back…thank you.. We appreciate your enthusiasm for Miss Jones but please try to refrain from shoving that mic in her face…thank you."_ Kurt was now Mercedes Publicist, Stylist and Manager. If there was anyone Mercedes trusted it was Kurt.

They finally made it, into her hotel suite high above the palisades in New York. Mercedes slumped on her recliner.

_"Oh Kurt, I don't feel like going to the after party! I'm tired."_

_"C'mon Cedes, It will be fun. You promised Finn that you would attend. You know he loves you._" Mercedes looked sideways at Kurt.

_"Whatever,"_ she replied.

_"C'mon Cedes…how many guys are you going to turn away? You need love in your life." _

Mercedes kept her eyes closed secretly willing herself to sleep_. "I've got you Kurt."_ She whispered sending a sweet smile to her friend.

_"Sorry but I'm taken, now snap out of that and let's get ready…hurry up!"_ Kurt snapped.

_"I don't want to go!" _

_"Look Mercedes you have only had one long-term relationship in the last seven years. And Shane was an irritating fool. Frankly I don't know what you saw in him."_

_"That's enough, stop talking about Shane!"_ Mercedes giggled.

Kurt threw a navy blue Nagasaki design on her

_"Look…I love you Cedes but this is not going to get us to that after party on time. Blain is meeting us there." _

_"Aww!"_ Mercedes huffed,

_"I've set your jewellery our on your vanity. So hurry up!_"

Mercedes giggled as she trudged her way to the bathroom. _"You know I love you Kurt Hummel and you are all the man I need!"_

_"Whatever Mercedes Jones, just get a move on!" _Kurt smiled.

…

Sam Evans was constantly on the road. If it was not for his parent forcing him to take time off from his busy schedule he would not rest at all. Sam too was top billing in the country arena. He was taken aback when he was nominated for two Grammys. He was even more surprised to win one. Sam was not only a popular country recording artist but a renowned animator. He also had a small part in a movie, and got very good reviews, which catapulted his fame.

Being so wealthy, young, attractive and talented it attracted many of the opposite sex. Sam was constantly linked to one starlet or another. His love life was always the subject of speculation. Who will he marry was constantly in the latest tabloids.

As Sam prepared himself for the after party he readjusting his tie, jacket and shoes every five minutes Arty yelled from in the lounge.

"_Look!_ _C'mon Sam, you're taking far too long!_"

_"Look…"_ Sam replied in his best James earl jones voice_. "…beauty takes time brother!"_

Arty laughed,_ "You know it will be finished by the time we get there!_"

Sam laughed then exited the bedroom door. "_Let's go! Our chariot awaits,"_ he winked at Arty as they made their way down toward the hotel lobby.

…

Sam and Mercedes would often share the same building but they made sure never to share the same space, well Kurt made sure. They both respected each other as artists but they never spoke to each other and did their best to avoid each other where possible. This night they could not avoid but they knew that the venue was large enough that they could easily evade each other. Kurt ensured that the on-going coordination of 'operation avoid Sam' was artistically controlled.

If Sam was at one end of a large room conference room he would ensure she would be directed to the opposite side, if they were to entertain at the same concert she would always be scheduled to perform either an hour before or after Sam's performance.

And thus this scenario continued until the Grammys after function. Kurt was high in spirits; he had his handsome husband Blain on his arm. His best friend had won three Grammy awards and he and his firm were the talk of the town. He drank right into the wee small hours of the morning forgetting Mercedes for just a small point in the evening.

….

_I'm so hot and its stuffy in here, I'm sick of all this…_ thought Mercedes as quickly glanced over to Kurt then made her way out into the beautiful garden area.

Mercedes had been hounded throughout the evening. She was constantly beckoned to take a photo with a fan or fellow musician. Men continuously vying for her attention, she was fed up.

As Mercedes stood outside on the balcony she noticed a small pond and a beautiful waterfall cascaded in the background. Small lamps illuminated the serene area. Mercedes made her way to the waterfall.

_Well this is nice_, thought Mercedes. _Oh, this is so much better than inside_. Mercedes spotted a small wall leading around the pond and subsequently kicked her shoes off and walked along the concrete edging, giggling as she congratulated herself on her coordination. Then Mercedes spotted a small swing not far from the water fall and she swung back and forth on the swing which was dressed beautifully in white organzas. _Wow, _she thought_. I'm gonna get me one of these_ and closed her eyes as she sat moving to and fro on the swing. Placing her shoes back on her feet she sat quietly as memories flooded her mind. Then she began to sing…_Boy it's been a long time coming_…and spoke the final line_, "Every time I close my eyes Sam Evans, every time._" then she lowered her head once again, stopped and sobbed. Then subsequently, she stood up. Took a deep breath and whispered, _"You can do this Mercy!_" She then wiped her eyes fixed her dress and made her way back into the venue.

…..

Sam had had enough of the after function. All he really wanted to do was go home. Women were swooning around him constantly. He just needed some fresh air.

Sam thought he was going to drink till he was rotten drunk but changed his mind as the night progressed. He made his way outside in an attempt to escape prying eyes.

As Sam sat under an oak tree next to a small pond he quietly leant against its sturdy trunk sipping his glass of champagne listening and enjoying the silence. As he pondered life he heard a familiar sound. His eyes widened. _It's her. Oh, no! I know that laugh anywhere! It's Mercedes! _He gasped.

Sam moved further into the darkness hoping to remain undetected. _Oh my Gosh... _he thought_…hell, now I have to listen to her with one of those idiots from the tabloids. _

For many years Sam had stopped reading tabloid news or any news to avoid his feelings for Mercedes. Each time he saw her with someone else he would constantly wish it was him. Sam avoided as much as he could any mention of Mercedes Jones. Only Arty and his family knew the truth and Sam tried his best to ensure he would not hear her name. Even Momma Jones would not speak to Sam about Mercedes, even when he was dying to know how she was and Stacy and Stevie knew never to approach that sore topic. Sam said he would love Mercedes forever, and he meant it. He avoided going home to escape the memory of Mercedes Jones. Everything reminded him of her. Evergreen was riddled with memories of Mercedes. When they broke up he never ventured to the lake again.

Sam never spoke to Mercedes since that fateful night. And now, here she was, she was coming closer with who knows who? He wished he had ten bottles of whisky at that very second. _Come on Lord he closed his eyes. Please don't let me have to endure her with someone else. Send them somewhere else please. _As he sat in his hiding place he was amazed when he saw Mercedes alone. Giggling away as she walked along the wall in her goutier gown. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her skip along the path, around the pond, and then subsequently onto to the garden swing.

_Oh my God_… Sam thought. _She is so beautiful. _ His heart skipped as he watched the only woman he ever loved and sat a gasp mesmerised by her beauty. Sam turned to see if anyone was coming to meet her. _No one?! _He thought._ Maybe I should talk to her? Maybe she will talk to me? _He queried.His hands were shaking_. I want to talk to her…just do it Sam_…he willed himself. As he thought about it he got more and more nervous. Then he thought _noo…that's right…she hates you!_ And he lowered his head into his shaking palms.

Then he heard it. It was their song. _Oh my Gosh she's singing our song._ Sam whispered, he then shed a tear as he listened. Then his heart broke as he heard her voice quiver and the song stopped as she quietly sobbed and said…_every time I close my eyes Sam Evans, every time, every time._

As he watched Mercedes sob then try to contain her pain Sam covered his mouth as his heart ached. Hearing her say…_you can do this Mercedes_. He knew. Mercedes Jones was in as much pain for him as he was for her. He crouched on the ground and sobbed. It was now 4 am. After Sam had mustered enough courage to venture back inside, he dried his tears, and soon resolved_. _

_"Mercedes Jones, I love you, and I don't care what I have to do, you are going to love me again Mercy, you are going to love me again!_

* * *

_Sorry I had to do that but Sam has to truly grow up! but as you can see, Sam won't give up! or will he?..lol... Only two more chapters to go folks...thanks if you are still reading this...you are lovely, I am blessed. Hope you liked it...please review if you can :)_


	9. Chapter 9 Endeavor

_**Just want to say a big thank you to all those who may be still reading this.**_

_**To my Beta Rose. You are patience personified, I am truly indebted to you. To reviewers...you are beautiful. To those who have Favorited, alerted and just plain hung in there...thanks for being fabulous.**_

_**There is only one more chapter to go because I just couldn't keep samcedes apart anymore, it just does my head in!**_

_As per usual...no characters, songs or other things belong to me as I am only mortal :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Endeavor**

Mercedes left the venue after she returned from the garden. This isn't me she thought and made her way back home. When she returned home, she jumped into the tub and closed her eyes; she prayed she would forget Sam Evans.

….

Sam was determined to speak to Mercedes. As he strode through the venue in search of Mercedes he noticed Kurt's cautious stare. Sam tried to evade Kurt's glare. He knew that Kurt hated him and if anyone would stand and had already stood in the way of him and Mercedes it was definitely Kurt Hummel.

After the night at Paulls', Kurt did all he could to ensure Mercedes kept far away from Evergreen and Sam as possible. He encouraged Mercedes to go with him to Los Angeles that summer and from that time on there was no contact whatsoever between them. Mercedes' cell phone mysteriously disappeared that night, and many other nights in succession. Christmas at Evergreen was a thing of the past. Mercedes was on the road a lot, at first as a backup singer for successful artists, and then finally for her own concerts. There was always one excuse or another for Mercedes not to return. Mercedes' family and the Evans family, bar Sam, would meet her in Los Angeles quite often, or she would meet them somewhere else. Gradually, days turned into months and then months turned into years, without contact. Operation 'avoid Sam' actually went quite well up until now.

…

Sam eagerly walked through the crowd in search of the woman he loved. Even though many women tried without fail to accost him, he politely carried on with his mission. Suddenly, Kurt was in Sam's face. Sam was shocked.

_"I don't know why you're looking at me as if your shocked, Sam Evans. I see you and I can tell the 'I'm looking for Mercedes Jones' look anywhere. Don't you even think about getting anywhere near her!" _ Kurt warned.

Sam inhaled deeply, then closed his eyes and said, "_Kurt, I will always love her, always. No one compares to Mercy, no one ever will._"

_"Look Sam… Mercedes saw you betraying her that night, and that's all I care about. It may have been seven years ago, hell it could have been seventy years ago. But the fact is you hurt her. There is no excuse for it, nothing. I am Mercedes' friend and I will always protect her from leeches like you. You just need to move on!"_

Sam lowered his head, he knew what Kurt said was right. Finally Sam whispered, "_You are a true friend to Mercy, thank you Kurt for taking care of her."_ He then turned around and headed out the door towards the limousine.

Kurt's words rang in his mind as Sam strode to the exit. Sam had pondered those words for the last seven years. He knew he had betrayed her. He knew he didn't deserve her. He wished he could have taken those brief seconds back. Sam would give all the fame, all the money he now possessed just to take those brief seconds back and to be with the woman he loved more than life itself. His heart ached as he strode to the door, knowing the pain he had caused the woman he loved. Tears began to prick his eyes.

….

Following their breakup Sam lived in despair. If it had not been for Arty, Sam would definitely have been deemed certifiable. He helped Sam to concentrate on the positives and that was the day he started writing letters to Mercedes and drawing pictures of her, to help him come to somewhat terms with their separation.

Sam then decided to spend the remainder of his years trying to prove to Mercedes and to himself he could be responsible, he could be trusted, he would be worthy of her love. He took the advice she had given and pursued the very things she thought he excelled in. He knew Mercedes believed in him and that she never foolishly suggests things unless she believed it. Following graduation, he traveled from club to club doing demos, playing in the seediest nightclubs just to hone his talent.

After three straight years playing in the worst dives in town he was finally spotted by a talent scout and was offered to play part time in Vegas. After two years, he was finally offered a recording contract with one of the most prominent labels for country music. Soon Sam was country music's golden boy and played sell out concerts throughout the world. After each concert, Sam would return to his hotel room and continue the same ritual he did since Mercedes left. Each night he would write to her, he knew she would never read them but he needed them. It was the only thing which kept him focused, the only thing which kept him partially sane.

_To my dearest Mercy,_

_I just finished another concert Mercy, this time in Japan. I've lost count now on the number of concerts I've played. Everything is becoming numb. Everything feels repetitive. You always encouraged me to look on the bright side of life, on that note I am lucky to have such loyal fans so I am very blessed._

_I wish you were with me Mercy. I miss you so much. It has been six years, seven months, six days since we spoke. And an extra seven hours since you left. My heart breaks every day you are absent from my life. _

_I saw a magazine in the store today here in Japan and you were on the front cover. Oh Mercy. You are so beautiful. But I couldn't even look at it because it tears me apart. You will always be in my heart forever. I will love you forever and ever Mercedes Jones. Forever! _

_I better get some sleep now because I have to catch a plane back to Kentucky tomorrow. It's momma's birthday. I miss momma but I don't like going back to Evergreen because everything reminds me of you, everything. I feel like my heart is being ripped out. I haven't been to our lake since you left. And I never will. There are too many memories there, Mercy. Too much heartache!_

_Goodnight my Mercy. I will write you tomorrow. Every time I think of you Mercy. Every time!_

_Yours only, always and forever,_

_Sam_

As Sam reflected on his life without Mercy, he knew, nothing would deter him. He would rather die than not have her be even in a little part of his life. Seven years without her were seven years too long so he continued his resolve, to have Mercedes Jones become part of his life once again.

….

As Sam sauntered toward the exit an irritating shrill rang in his ears.

_"Sammy, where you going?!"_

_Oh my God… What? I can't believe it's her again. Oh my gosh,_ thought Sam. _What on earth is she doing here? _

Rachel began_, "It's so nice to see you Sam. I am your greatest fan. People can't believe we were in love once upon a time," _and started toward him. Sam quickly moved back and made his way speedily out the door.

…

Sometimes people say '_karma'_ will come back and get you, well, in the case of Rachel Berry, karma not only came back but sat at her doorstep. After graduation Rachel met and married Noah Puckerman. In public they looked like the picturesque couple. However, behind closed doors things were totally different.

Initially Rachel had the belief that Noah belonged to old money, why? Who knows? Puckerman is not an old money name. However, in actuality he was a conniving hustler, a womanizer, and an incessant gambler. He gambled a large percentage of Rachel's inheritance following the death of her father. He drank continuously and treated Rachel like rubbish. Rachel had endeavored to take over the family business but soon realised there were too many responsibilities involved in running it. Poor decisions and unwise investments soon drove the Berry Company to the brink of bankruptcy in the space of four years. Rachel and the Berry name had gone from Kentucky royalty to Kentucky fried chicken.

With her marriage in disarray, their family fortune in the dog house, Rachel Berry was convinced that only Sam Evans could make her happy. So she stalked him. She attended all his concerts. Did whatever she could to attend any event he attended and practically followed him wherever he went. Rachel Berry was a woman repressed, depressed and absolutely obsessed.

…..

Sam jumped into his limousine where Arty was passed out. "_Drive!"_ He quickly screamed at the chauffeur, escaping the clutches of Rachel Berry. When Sam arrived home it was almost 5 am, he was tired but adrenalin had taken over now. He tried his best to attain Mercedes address or phone number calling old friends and acquaintances.

Finally with much apprehension Sam called her family.

_"Sam Evans! Do you know what the time is?! You're lucky I rise early…"_

_"Sorry Momma Jones, but I really need Mercy's number. I know you aren't allowed to tell me but I... I…really-" _Then there was silence.

_"Are you still there Sam?"_ Mrs Jones continued.

"Yeah..." Sam answered despondently.

"L_ook Sam. You two are silly. You love each other and choose to put yourselves through torture… I do not understand it. Mercedes made me swear not to tell anyone especially you where she lives."_

_"I know Momma Jones."_

Then she continued_, "…but she never said not to tell you where she's staying for now while she's in New York_…" Mrs Jones chuffed _"She's at the Grand Hyatt New York."_

Sam gleefully thanked Mrs Jones, then quickly grabbed a jacket and made his way to the door, hesitating for a second; he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and thought he looked a little dishevelled. I better have a shower he thought and subsequently made his way to shower, dressed in another suit and made his way down stairs. The gift shop and hotel florist was closed. Sam rang first Avenue florist.

"_I'd like to order 100 long stem white roses please and 200 sprays of lavender to be delivered to Miss Mercedes Jones at the Grand Hyatt, New York please. Thank you. Deliver it every hour on the hour until I ask you to stop._" He then left his details then hung up then Sam took out a small box he had held on to since the night they broke up.

…

Sam had not told Arty, but he had a surprise for Mercedes too. The night they broke up was the night he was going to ask Mercedes to marry him. Sam wanted the ring to be special so he took up odd jobs to pay for it. He knew he could have just asked his parents for the money or gone into his trust fund but Mercedes was special. So he wanted to buy something he had especially worked for.

Sam walked through the Hyatt toward Mercedes hotel suite. He then nervously knocked on her door. Usually no one gained access to the top suite unless summoned by the tenant, but Sam had connections, and it helped that the owner of the Hyatt was a firm fan and a family friend.

_"Kurt!"_ He heard the thrill of her lovely voice through the door. Then silence and finally, there she stood.

…..

Mercedes opened the door. She received the shock of her life as she saw Sam kneeling on one knee in front of her with a diamond ring in hand.

_"Mercedes Jones, will you marry me?"_

_"Wh- What?!"_ Mercedes was taken aback.

_"S- Sam!"_ she screamed! _"What the…"_ she covered her mouth. _"Get up Sam… And come in!"_

Sam smiled sheepishly then entered.

_"Mercy-" _Sam started.

_"Don't say a word Sam!"_ Mercedes interrupted and held up her hand. _"What are you doing here, Sam? Kurt will kill you. And what's with that ring thing… Seven years and you do this?"_ _Mercedes was angry now. "How do you know it wouldn't have been Kurt answering the door?"_

_"Cos…"_ Sam answered quietly and smirked. _"I saw him an hour ago still at the party and he looked like he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry." _

_"Well, how do you know someone else wasn't here?"_ Her hands were now on her hips.

"I… didn't," He quietly replied looking toward the floor.

Sam's heart was thumping, he was nervous, but he was happy. He was happy just to hear her voice, happy just to be near her, even if she was angry with him. Sam stood astounded. Seven years, seven years apart! And now here he was. In the same room with her, standing in front of her, near her, breathing the same air as her. Sam was so happy he could burst. _Why didn't I just do this in the first place?_ He thought, but then he caught her glare and he knew exactly why. He could see that she looked like she would tear his head off, that she would rip him from limb to limb. But right now, Sam didn't care if she killed him because right here, right now he felt he would die a happy death.

_"Look Sam, you really need to go..."_ Mercedes took him by the arm. Electricity from their connection coursed through their veins.

_"Wow!" _he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_"Oh no…Hide!"_ She screamed, "_it might be Kurt… He will kill me if he sees you!_"

Sam snickered, "_Mercedes Jones afraid of Kurt?"_ He laughed.

_"It's not funny…"_ She nervously cried, "_…he hates you, and I mean HATES you!"_

_"Do you hate me, Mercy?"_ He smiled, giving her a mischievous grin.

_"Damn you, Sam…just hide!" _She pleaded.

_"No!"_ Sam grinned _"not unless you agree to marry me!"_

_"Are you mad or something?" _She looked at him bewildered.

_"Well, at least talk to me!"_ He screamed.

"Sam, please!" Mercedes pleaded.

Sam looked into her beautiful dark eyes and the sad expression on her face. _"Damn it!"_ he thought, he could never say no to her when she did that.

_"Ok, ok…" _Sam relented as Mercedes pushed him into her bedroom suite.

_"Your bedroom, Mercy, I'll hide here forever if you want?!"_ Sam looked at her longingly.

_"Oh shut up Sam…hide in the wardrobe,"_ she cried.

Sam snickered as she closed her bedroom door. Mercedes answered the door.

_"Hi, we have a delivery for Miss Mercedes Jones, can you please sign here."_ The courier gave her a huge vase full of white roses and two large vases of lavender.

_What?_ She was puzzled as she signed the form.

_"Have a nice day ma'am,"_ the courier then turned to go.

_"Excuse me…but who are they from?_

_"Apparently…"_ The courier replied, _"I was told to say you already know!"_

Mercedes set the vases on the coffee table then quickly ran to the bed room and opened her wardrobe door. Sam was laughing hysterically on the floor.

_"You sent those damn flowers didn't you?_" She eyeballed him.

Sam snickered. _"Look Mercy, I told you it wasn't Kurt! Besides, wouldn't Kurt have a key? Like, hello Mercy!_" He giggled.

_"Sam Evans, you had better shut up!"_ Then she pointed to the door and yelled. _"Get out of here, right now!"_

Sam stopped laughing but continued to smile_. "Ok Mercy, I'm going to go…but you are going to marry me. I guarantee it. And I don't care how long it takes because I love you, I always have and I always will." _

Sam moved towards Mercedes to kiss her.

She stepped back arms folded and motioned defiantly to the door.

_"I'll see you later beautiful…" _Sam winked at Mercedes then walked toward the door_. "Oh…" he turned and placed the ring container on the coffee table by the roses. "This is your ring, my one and only true love!"_ and fluttered his eyes at her knowing it would surely get a rise out of her.

_"That is not my ri-" she_ screamed, but was quickly interrupted.

_"No, no, no, no!_" Sam covered his ears. _ "Don't say that, Mercy. That is your ring! So you can't say that! Cos in the future when we get married and have our beautiful children we have to remember this day with fondness…" _Sam smirked, _"the day daddy asked mummy to marry him and she pushed him in the closet and slammed the door in his face."_ Then Sam quickly ran out the door as he saw a bunch of white roses hurtling toward him.

….

By the time Kurt got home the whole apartment was filled with white roses and lavender.

_"What the hell is this?" _Kurt opened his mouth agape looking at the mass of white roses and lavenders.

Mercedes sat on the couch with her head resting in her hands. She looked at Kurt and replied.

_"It's Sam!" _

_"I knew it!"_ Kurt replied. _"I saw him tonight and he had that I'm looking for Mercedes look."_

_"He came over too." _

_"whaat... Cedes! Don't you dare say you'rE back with him!" _

_"I'm not…"_ she replied.

_"Oh, thank goodness!" _ He breathed and sat down beside her.

_"He gave me this too. Sam asked me to marry him!" _

_"What! I don't believe it! Damn he works fast. Turn my back for a second and he's in the door. Damn it!"_

Another knock came to the door.

_"Hi, I have a delivery for Miss Mercedes Jones…"_

_"Look…"_ Mercedes declared, _"I don't want anymore!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm just doing my job Ma'am." _

Mercedes took the flowers and grimaced, as she had yet more roses and lavender needing to find a home.

_"I'm calling the police, Cedes!_"

_"No. Don't do that, it's harmless." _

_"Look Cedes, he's not going to go away!" _

Suddenly Mercedes' iPhone alerted to a message, then again, and again.

Kurt took her iPhone, _"He's bloody tweeting you?!"_

_"Yeah, it started about a couple of hours ago." _

Kurt looked at her messages. He scrolled down, revealing message after message_. I love you Mercedes Jones! Marry me, Mercy! Ring me, Mercy!_

_"Oh, no!" _Kurt gasped, _"Do you know that every tabloid will go ape sh*& over this?" _

_"We have to ring the police Cedes!"_

Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang.

_Hi this is John Crier from the daily mirror. Can you please confirm whether or not Miss Jones has accepted Sam Evans proposal yet?_

Soon Mercedes phone rang _"Oh no!"_ She looked at the number, _"it's my mother. Do you think she's heard?"_

She apprehensively answered the phone.

"_Hi Mo-" _Mercedes was abruptly interrupted.

_"Why did you not tell me Sam asked you to marry him? Why do I have to see it in the papers?" _

"Mom!"

_"You know, I am so hurt…"_ her mother sniffled, _"that you would be engaged and you never told me!"_

_"No, mom I'm not engaged."_

_"But I heard!"_

_"It's not true, Momma."_

_"Oh thank goodness! I kind of had an inkling that when Sam came to see you this morning that he was going to ask you to marry him!_"

_"WHAAAT!"_ Mercedes yelped. _"How did you know he came over this morning?! It was you? You told him where I was didn't you Momma?" _

_"Um…" _her mother went silent.

_"Oh Momma… Why did you tell him?" _

_"Cause he loves you. And judging by all your tweets, you better hurry up and say yes to him!" _

_"Momma… I will marry whomever I want when its time. Not because some psycho is trying to force me to marry them." _

_"Oh Mercedes, just stop it_…" then she laughed. _"You know you adore him!"_ Then she hung up as another tweet alerted her again.

_"He's driving me crazy!"_ Mercedes screamed.

_"Wait till I get my hands on him!"_ Kurt fumed, _"just say the word Cedes and I'm calling the cops."_

Kurt held a special meeting amongst Mercedes' 'people'. He instructed them as what to say if they are interviewed. "_You must say no comment! If they want to know anything then you must refer them to me. By what I know thus far is that half the country love the idea, so we can work with that, but the other half hate the idea, so no matter what… No comment!"_

….

Sam smiled at the thought of seeing Mercedes again. He was trying to write the perfect letter to her but he just couldn't put the words together. He had started over and over again trying to find the right words. Usually the words just flowed out, even most of his songs were about him and Mercedes, but today he was unsure, because he wanted it to be perfect as he wanted to personally hand it to her today.

Sam knew he should have just wooed Mercedes and proposed to her romantically instead of just turning up on her doorstep. He knew he shouldn't be tweeting his love for her and he definitely knew the flowers every hour were bugging her big time, but, all Sam wanted to do was just tell her and show her how much he loved her and he wanted to do it quickly. It had been seven long years and Sam couldn't, no, Sam didn't, want to live without her. So he did desperate things, stupid things. Now, here he was sitting on his veranda trying to explain to Mercedes how he felt, trying to apologise, trying to, "_argh!" _Sam cried. "_What am I doing?!"_

Just then Sam's iPhone buzzed.

_"Hello is this Mr Sam Evans?" _A stern voice sounded from the other side.

_"Yes, um who is this?"_

_"This is Detective Rhodes from The Kentucky Police Department."_

Sam stammered_, "Wh- What! What's wrong, what's happened? Are my family ok? What-"_

_"Sorry Mr Evans, I didn't mean to scare you. Your family are fine. I just needed to inform you about a Miss Rachel Berry_."

_"W- what…" _he stumbled again, "_What about her?"_

_"Miss Berry has been admitted to Sunny side Mental Institute. She was caught again at Evergreen rearranging the flower beds."_

Sam giggled at first then queried, "_What happened?"_

_"Well we've been following her for some time and we found out that she has been stalking you for years now and she actually believes that you are her husband, that she lives at Evergreen and that her husband Noah Pukerman is her butler. Today she was seen scaling Evergreen gates and rearranging the flowerbeds again. She has been psychologically assessed and has been admitted indefinitely to Sunnyside."_

_"Oh, my god! I didn't realise she was truly mentally deranged!"_

_"Well Mr Evans she is. I just needed to inform you and to tell you that you and your family are safe from Miss Berry."_

_"Thank you Detective Rhodes."_ Sam smiled.

_"You are welcome Mr Evans… And Mr Evans… I was wondering, when you come back to Kentucky, could you drop by the police station. My wife is a huge fan of yours and she would love your autograph."_

Sam smiled, _"Sure thing detective, thank you very much!"_

Sam pondered his discussion with Detective Rhodes. All the people he initially thought were 'the one' always wanted something from him or caused him havoc. Rachel blackmailed him and only really wanted money and popularity. Quinn accosted him, and it took him forever and a day after she kissed him at Paulls for her to get the hint he wasn't remotely interested in her, Quinn had only tracked down Sam because she thought he would be a good father for her daughter.

The only person who never expected anything from Sam was Mercedes. Then Sam realised. I know what I am going to write. And he began.

_To my dear Mercy,_

_I have been wondering what I should write to you. It usually comes easily to me but tonight it is not. All I want you to know is this. Every time I close my eyes, I thank the Lord that you are who you are. I thank the Lord that you exist in this world. That you filled and still fill my life with such happiness, that I miss you, and that I am sorry that I messed things up._

_Mercedes Jones, I love you more than anything. When we broke up I began writing letters to you. These letters will explain more than what I put into action, because let's face it Mercy, I'm not very good at showing you how I feel without messing things up. _

_So here are only a few of the letters I have written. Please read them. I love you forever and always. Every time I close my eyes Mercy, every time. I love you Mercedes Jones._

_Yours only, forever and always,_

_Sam_

Sam folded the letter, then ran to his room and placed some of his letters to Mercedes into a large envelope. Then he readied himself to see Mercedes. Taking a deep breath he smiled. _Ok Sam, come on, you can do this!_ He took one more deep breath, closed his eyes and whispered. _Ok Mercy, I love you, here I come. Ready or not!_

…

Mercedes was worn down with the problems in the press and the constant media hype between her and Sam. Kurt was afraid the hype would risk Mercedes chances of receiving an academy award. Mercedes was at the end of her tether. At first it was kind of cute, but as weeks turned to months she finally had had enough.

_"I have an idea,"_ said Kurt.

_"What?"_ Mercedes queried.

And Kurt finally shared operation _'get rid of Sam'_ with her.

…..

Sam stood at Mercedes Hotel room once again. Unexpected and uninvited a bouquet of lavender and white roses in hand, knowing full well he would probably get attacked once again. He knocked on the hotel door checking himself over once again. Sam decided he was pretty presentable. Sam knocked again and waited anxiously. He knew if Kurt answered he'd probably receive a swift knock in the head. If Mercedes answered Sam was sure the same would happen. He stepped a safe distance away from the door preparing himself for any pending retribution.

Finally the door handle moved and the oak door swung open. However, the person who answered was the last person he ever thought of.

_"C- Chris!"_ he stammered.

_"Hey Sam!"_ Chris smiled and offered his hand. _"What brings you here?"_

_"Well, ur, um…what are you doing here?"_

Chris quietly smirked at Sam, opening the door wider and stepping back he beamed_, "Come in cousin!"_

Sam hesitantly entered. He was already invading Mercedes space but right now he felt like an absolute intruder. His mind was working a million miles an hour. _Oh, God in heaven, what is Chris doing here?_ Just then his ponderings were interrupted as Mercedes entered the room his mind caught up in his musings.

_"Which one do you like the best Chri-" _Mercedes stopped midsentence totally stunned holding two garments, one blue and one gold sequinned gown. "_Sam! What are you doing here?!"_

Sam looked at Chris and then to Mercedes and then back at Chris again. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. "_Oh my gosh… Please…don't say they are together…please, please!"_

_"I think my baby will look absolutely stunning in this one." _Chris grinned running his hand along the blue sequinned gown. Then he smiled at Mercedes and kissed her softly on the forehead.

He then slowly turned to Sam and said, "_So cousin how have you been?"_

Sam was gobsmacked. He had rehearsed every line he wanted to say to Mercedes but nothing involved Chris_. "Oh my God! They are together!"_ he panicked and started to hyperventilate.

_"Are you ok Sam?" _Chris moved toward Sam taking his arm quickly and seating him on the lounge.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "_He's fine Chris, just leave him! So…what on earth are you doing here Sam Evans?"_ Mercedes arms firmly crossed in front of her and a grimace set across her face.

_"Look Miss M... He really doesn't look well. I think he need to go to the hospital or something."_

_"Yeah a mental hospital!"_ she muttered under her breath but spat out, _"No, he's fine Chris!"_

Sam took deep breaths then gasped. "_Are you two, t-together?!"_

Chris began to answer but Mercedes interrupted, _"Frankly that is none of your business Sam Evans! Take your butt and flowers and get out of here and anyway, why in the heck did you buy MORE flowers? Look at the place it looks like a damn funeral parlour! I can't even give the damn things away fast enough!"_

Chris looked at Mercedes and leaned toward Sam. "_Would you like a glass of water cousin?"_

_"Yes please." _Sam whispered.

Mercedes grimaced at Chris who smiled at her then walked toward the kitchen.

Mercedes sat in the chair opposite Sam and nervously drummed her fingers upon the leather couch.

Sam looked at her and pleaded with his eyes. _Please don't look at me like that Mercy!_

As if she could hear him, she stood, walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Chris returned with a glass of water.

_"I'm sorry for disturbing you Chris…"_ Sam pleaded, his hands shaking while trying to consume the water "_I am so sorry. I didn't know you were together. Momma Jones always tells me if she has anyone. I only want Mercy to be happy."_

Chris snickered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Chris stood and sauntered toward it.

_"Hey baby, did you get it?"_ A joyful voice greeted him.

_"Yeah sweetheart, do you like this one?_" He smiled picking up the blue sequined gown.

_"Oh honey. You have such great taste."_ She looked deep into Chris' eyes and smiled.

_"Of course I do… I chose you didn't I? But seriously darling you know I could just buy you one?"_ Chris beamed. The two kissed passionately as if Sam did not exist.

_"I know baby," _she breathed_, "but I ain't spending five thousand dollars on a damn dres-"_

Suddenly the ebony beauty turned and looked at Sam inquisitively her arms still firmly wrapped around Chris' waist.

_"Um, sorry..um…"_ she gulped at Sam, _"I didn't see you there." _she then turned to Chris and whispered in his ear feeling a little embarrassed, "_hmm… darling who is he?"_

_"Sorry sweetheart, this is Sam."_

The young lady smiled, throwing her hands in front of mouth_. "SAM EVANS!"_ She shrieked, and then turning to Chris she smiled, "_YOUR_ _COUSIN?!_"

She then stepped toward Sam and held out her hand and Sam received it tentatively. As Sam watched the interaction before him he knew straight away what was happening and smiled.

Suddenly the buxom brunette hugged Sam and screamed, "_So you are the infamous Sam Evans eh? Your reputation precedes you." _She looked at him shiftily, _"hmm…you are the guy who stomped all over my cousin's heart?!" _Then she smiled, _"Did you know if she didn't love you so much I would pretty much kill you?" _

Sam stared at her in disbelief and then watched the beautiful young lady step back once again lacing her fingers with Chris.

Chris smiled then rubbed a hand through his dark locks. "_Sam this is my wife, Rochelle."_

_"What?"_ Sam gasped, _"When did you get married?"_

_"Oh… about five years ago,"_ Chris chortled, then they both smiled at Sam and Chris pulled Rochelle closer kissing her tenderly upon her head.

Rochelle turned and gave Chris another peck on the lips, "_Excuse me darling, I have to see my cousin, I have a feeling she might be a little bit upset."_ She gave Sam a quick hug and said. "_Nice meeting you Sam," _and ran off, toward Mercedes room.

Chris smiled and sat next to Sam who sat staring, his mouth ajar.

"_You're married to Mercy's cousin? For five years now?" _Sam was shocked. But he was really pleased in more ways than one.

_"Yep...she is wonderful! We went to prom together and I fell head over heels in love with her. Don't you think she reminds you of someone?"_

Sam smiled. _"Yeah, kind of, I guess, but there is only one Mercedes Jones!"_

_"And there is only one Rochelle Jones-Evans too_…" Chris grinned from ear to ear and placed an arm around Sam. _"And guess what… I am going to be a daddy in seven months' time!"_

_"Really Chris?!" _Sam smiled.

_"Really! I can't wait. I love Rochelle so much! I can't wait for us to have our baby girl we've been trying for four years now. She's our miracle baby, her name is Destiny."_

_"Wow, what a beautiful name, congratulations cousin."_ Sam offered Chris his hand.

_"Thanks Sam."_ Chris smiled taking Sam's hand. "_Now what are we gonna do to get you and Miss M together?"_

_"I don't know cousin. I love Mercy so much, but she doesn't really want anything to do with me."_

_"You know she loves you cousin, but you do some pretty shady stuff. I told her years ago you would probably screw things up,"_ Chris smirked side eying Sam.

_"Well, we can't all be perfect like you cousin."_

_"This is true!"_ Chris grinned but then a serious expression etched across his face, _"Umm... Sam. You know Miss M's not coming out of that room again right?"_

_"Yeah…I kind of figured that from the daggers she was sending me and as soon as I heard the door slam."_ Sam tried to smile but a look of disappointment soon took over.

_"Well cousin, cheer up, all is not lost. Rochelle and I will work on her here, and you just hang on and don't screw things up in the process. But I actually think you already have because this place does kind of look like a funeral parlor with all these white and purple flowers everywhere."_ Chris chortled, he then moved toward Sam and whispered, _"But on that note I think Miss M's starting to melt because we caught her watching one of your DVDS the other day, which she never watches! You know…"_ he winked, "_Rochelle loves you and she doesn't even know you. So you're very lucky to have her in your court, she thinks you are perfect for Miss M. I actually don't agree with her, and don't get me started about Kurt! You are really lucky he isn't here!" _He laughed then sat back laid his arms at the back of the leather lounge and lifted his legs onto the bench in front of him.

Sam smiled then stood and gave his cousin a hug. "_Thanks Chris. I am so glad you found Rochelle, she seems nice."_

_"She's way more than nice cousin. She is my life; I see why you continue to pursue Miss M. I would do the same if it was Rochelle, but with a bit more finesse I might add!"_ Chris grinned.

Sam smiled at his comment then continued, _"Chris, can you please do me a favour? Can you please give Mercy this letter and this too?" _Sam shyly presented the envelope.

Chris took them, _"I'll try cousin, but I can't promise she'll read them,"_ and returned Sam's hug.

_"Take care, cousin_…" Sam said whilst walking toward the door. _"Tell Mercy I love her and I will never give up!"_

_"I will Sam. Chin up, just remember the Evans motto: hard work and perseverance always wins!"_ Chris gave Sam a quick smile and waved goodbye as Sam slowly made his way out the Hotel door.

Sam pondered and smiled as he made his way down to the hotel lobby. _"Mercedes Jones, no matter what, I will never give up on us! I don't want to spend any more time without you in my life. I love you Miss Jones!"_

* * *

_**Sorry...hehehe... but I had to bring Chris back in so everyone can see he was really a nice guy. I just couldn't make him horrible. Yeah and I had to chuck Rachel in an institution because no one treats Mercedes like rubbish...lol. **_

_**Hope you liked it...Please review. I love your reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Happiness

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to say a huge thank you to those who have stayed with 'Once Upon an Evergreen'. This is the final Chapter because I cannot stand them being apart. However I am hoping to post another fic I hope you like very soon.**

**To all of you who took the time to review, I love you all, blessings and goodness upon each and every one of you.**

**To those who have read, followed, favorited and alerted OUAE...You are beautiful and I am humbly thankful.**

_**And finally to my Beta than better ROSE...I have no words to express my gratitude to you for your patience and encouragement. You are truly magnificent and I am humbled once again for your support.**_

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, I own none of the characters or songs depicted in this fic. But I wish I did :)

_**Please enjoy the final chapter of 'Once Upon An Evergreen'**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_**Happiness**_

The academy awards in Los Angeles were the next awards on the Agenda. Mercedes had a nomination for best song for a motion picture and Sam was nominated in three categories, best supporting actor, best animation and best sound track.

Sam arrived on the red carpet with his family in tow. He introduced them to the paparazzi. Stacy was now fifteen years of age and Stevie was sixteen. The two teenagers took in the whole scene.

_"I can't believe we are here!_" Stacy smiled.

_"Have you seen Mercedes yet," _Stevie inquired scanning the venue.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "_I can't believe you Stevie."_

_"What?"_

_"You and your crush on Mercedes!"_

_"It's not a crush…I had that when I was little. Now it's true love."_

She rolled her eyes again and decided to ignore him and allow him to dream.

As Sam signed autographs and had photos taken with fans, some of the media of the world hounded him about his relationship with Mercedes.

_"You do know the press have been receiving conflicting reports on your relationship with Miss Jones?_" one reporter remarked,

_"Well conflict away because I am definitely going to marry her!"_ Sam smiled.

"_Well in that case Mr Evans you do know_ _that your 'fiancé' as you put it will be here too soon?"_

_"Um…"_ He replied. "…_I'm banking on it." _Then gave the reporter a cheeky smirk.

Sam took his family to their seat then made his way back to the red carpet desperately looking for Mercedes. As Mercedes made her way up the red carpet, lights flashing around her and at her, Sam stood near the end of the runway waiting for her, a single white rose in hand.

Kurt whispered to Mercedes. "_Don't look now but smile, ten o clock incoming, with another damn white rose!"_

Mercedes fake smiled then walked on, waving to the crowd.

_"Right, it's time to play his game Cedes, you have to do what we discussed, Show Time Cedes!"_ He ordered.

Mercedes smirked, "_ok Sam Evans, Its Show Time…"_ gritting her teeth she then turned to Kurt. _"Wish me luck, Kurt."_

Mercedes ambled her way toward Sam, took the rose, and kissed him smack on the lips holding him in a deep embrace.

Sam couldn't believe it, he reveled in the moment. Seven years away from Mercy's sweet lips, he felt like fireworks were erupting all around him, he was spellbound, and dumbfounded as she dragged him hand in hand along the remainder of the red carpet.

_"Mercy… Is this a dream?"_

Mercedes faked smiled for the cameras then turned and whispered in his ear, anger beamed from her eyes_. _

_"Yes, you are dreaming, Sam Evans! I'm going to pretend we're together and then we will publicly break up stating we were too different."_

Then she looked him straight in the eyes and said,

_"You have made my life a living hell, Sam Evans. I'm sick of your fans tweeting me about our fake relationship, I'm sick of their sicko remarks. The least you can do is this. I will pretend we are together and then we will amicably break up…"_ She smiled her fake smile as the cameras flashed. Then she continued, "_after tonight you will stop you're tweeting and stop those flowers and stay out of my life!"_

When Sam began his mission he thought it was fun but now it was hurting her, Sam did not think, _what are people saying?_ He thought. _What are they doing to her? What have I done?!_

As Mercedes began receiving hate mail from Sam Evans lovers and Mercedes haters, it became more serious. The horrible comments they made cut to the core. Kurt tried to encourage her to ignore them, and usually she would, but as time progressed she could not. Especially the ones that said that she was not good enough for Sam or that he was too good for her. Those ones made her especially angry because they did not know Sam. They did not know her and they certainly had no idea about their close relationship with each other.

…

Mercedes and Kurt sat with Sam and his family. Mercedes loved the Evans family. She adored them. And they adored her. She enjoyed her time with them and loved every minute she spent with them. Mercedes' parents couldn't make it because her father had caught the flu and couldn't travel.

_If only we could have really made this work _Mercedes thought_. _Mercedes was torn. She truly loved Sam but she was so angry with him and truth be told, she was afraid of his fans and their hatred for their so called relationship_, if it was a real relationship maybe,_ she thought, _maybe she could have handled the haters. She could not accept his proposal, could she? _Everything seemed unreal. He didn't seem real. She had hoped for the day in which he would ask her to marry him but that was the strangest proposal ever_. Seven years and then he's on his knees at my door?_ _Oh Mercedes, _she thought,_ what are you going to do?_

…..

Sam sat quietly beside her. As the evening wore on Mercedes noticed Sam became more and more withdrawn. Each time her phone buzzed he flinched. Sam wanted desperately to see the tweets she was receiving; he never thought about negative feedback, he never thought people would hurt his Mercy. All he wanted to do was to love her and all he was doing was causing hurt… _You never think,_ _Sam Evans._ He scolded himself. When Stacy asked Mercedes to take her to meet one of her favorite actresses, Sam hoped it would be an opportunity to see her tweets. As Mercedes left he eyed her cell phone beside her purse. Her phone buzzed once more. Sam grabbed it then quickly looked at her tweets. As Sam scrolled down he saw tweet after tweet. _You are too ugly for Sam… _next tweet_… You are too fat for Sam!_ Tears formed in Sam's eyes as he read one degrading tweet after another. When Mercedes returned he looked at her desperately with tears in his eyes and whispered.

_"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry!" _

Then he stood, exited through the back door and headed towards the men's bathrooms.

…

When Sam left, Mercedes made her way to the foyer, the pain in Sam's eyes disturbed her. She thought their plan to dissuade Sam's advances was harsh but she never realised it would affect him this much. Mercedes opened her purse and quietly pondered, she had been carrying a few of Sam's letters around trying to find time and courage to read them. As she sat in the foyer she slowly pried the small envelope open and read his initial letter. Tears welled up at his simple declaration of love, and his reiteration of how poor he was at showing it to her. Then she opened one of his other letters and began to read.

_To My Dear Mercy_

_It has been two years, three months and fifty five days since I last saw you Mercy. It's 4 o'clock in the morning and I just finished playing at Stallions. It's more of a strip club but they pay me to sing there and, to be honest, it is a real dive but I am trying to look on the positive side. One step closer to being this big country star you think I can be._

_Right now though it doesn't seem possible but I know you have faith in me and that I can do it so I will keep slogging away. I don't live at Evergreen any more. I can't stay there right now. The memories of us haunt me continuously so I got me a small apartment near stallions. It's pretty horrible really but it's close to where I work so that is one bonus. _

_I miss you so much, Mercy. The pain inside me is so deep, I am afraid to wake up each day. But I know you would want me to. I know you would make me, if you were here. How I wish I could take those seconds of pain away. The ache I saw in your eyes is engrained in my mind forever. I never wanted to be the cause of your sadness. All I ever wanted was your happiness. Oh Mercy, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. I wish I could take everything back. I am so sorry, Mercy. I deserve your hatred. I deserve to be where I am at this moment. I deserve the worse things in life. I never deserved you._

_I must go now, but I will write you tomorrow. I love you so much, Mercy. Every time I close my eyes Mercy, every time. I miss and love you._

_Yours only, forever and always,_

_Sam_

Mercedes folded the letter, placed it in her clutch and bowed her head as soft tears caressed her cheeks. "_Oh Sam…"_ she wept, "_Oh my dear Sam!" _

…

Sam was selected to present best film score. As he endeavored to read the teleprompter his mind wondered constantly to Mercedes and how he always screwed her life up, he knew that this would be his last night with her, he knew they would not be together and his heart ached at the prospect of not having the only woman he truly loved ever in his life. As he presented the award Sam tried to stop his obvious tears from forming. It was very noticeable that Sam was struggling, his voice cracked, he nervously shook, and his lines on the prompter were blurred by the tears which pricked his eyes, he tried to put on his reading glasses to aid his sight, but to no avail. His parents could see his anguish and willed Sam to continue. They held each other's hands for support; Stacy began to tear up and took Mercedes hand. Finally Sam cast his eyes over to Mercedes and looked into her eyes, visibly distraught, trying desperately to look as if everything was ok. Mercedes fell into his green eyes and for the first time in seven years they clearly understood each other, she saw the abject pain emanating from them and her heart ached for him, a tear ran down her cheek.

…..

Mercedes turned and whispered to Kurt. Kurt gently squeezed her hand then she stood and made her way back stage as Sam exited. He had totally botched up his presentation and was visibly shaken, as he made his way to the green room.

Sam locked the door of the green room and sat on the couch not wanting to speak to anyone. Security allowed Mercedes to approach his door.

Placing her hands on the door Mercedes whispered, "_Sam, may I come in?"_

Mercedes barely heard his response.

_"Y-Yes Mercy,"_ he stammered and slowly unlocked the door.

As she entered Sam lowered his head and said "_I'm so sorry, Mercy. I always mess your life up," _tears were flowing freely down his face._ "I'm sorry about the way I barged back into your life. But I saw you in the garden…"_

_"What Sam?"_

Sam began to babble incoherently and everything just spewed out, "_at the after party and Mercy, I know you love me as much as I love you and I didn't want to waste any more time apart. I wanted to win you back, but I also wanted to do it quickly and to tell you swiftly how much I love you. And I thought of trying to woo you but I knew you would probably turn me down, or Kurt would block me…so I saw an opportunity and I took it. I am so sorry. I had planned a million times how I would ask you to marry me and none of them were the way I did it. I am so sor-"_

Mercedes interrupted, her heart melted as she moved to hold him and placed a hand gently on his lips, _"Sam…" _she whispered "…_stop babbling…you have a beautiful soul Sam Evans, I can't believe you wrote letters to me all those years, I love you, Sam, you just can't help yourself" _she smiled,_ "you are so right, you really don't act on things very well!"_

Sam smiled a little amidst his tears.

Then taking Sam's face in her hands Mercedes breathed, _"every time I close my eyes, I thank the lord that I've got you, Sam. Sam Evans, will you marry me?"_

He looked at her in astonishment. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_"M-mercy…" _he nervously replied "_are you really saying this?"_

Mercedes smiled and nodded yes.

Sam looked at her in disbelief.

_"B-but, all those tweets?"_ he stammered_, "I don't want that…I don't want you to go through that, it's killing me Mercy, I hate them… and I-"_

Mercedes interrupted again and whispered in his ear. "_Well if we look on the positive side there are some lovely tweets too, baby…and anyway, I was thinking before they will not be so bad if we face them together!"_ Mercedes wiped the tears from his eyes then kissed his cheek.

_"Can I kiss you, Mercy?"_ Sam whispered almost hesitantly.

Mercedes smiled. "_Well since you're going to be my husband a kiss might be in order...Wait a minute you haven't answered me!"_ she grimaced.

Sam smiled then slowly brushed his lips against Mercedes'. Seven years apart, his heart melted, his body melted as their lips tenderly met and fell into the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced.

As they withdrew they looked into each other's eyes, Sam's forehead resting on hers.

_"I love you, Mercy…" _he whispered "_…and it will be a privilege to be your husband. I have always loved you and I always will." _

Mercedes smiled and gave him another quick peck on the cheek and pulled the ring out from her clutch and said. "_I think you need to put this on me now, I was meaning to return it to you tonight, but now I get to keep it."_

Sam smiled and got down on one knee weeping tears of joy now and said trembling and happily nervous. _"I have to do this too Mercy, and I have to do it properly, I hope you don't mind but Mercedes Jones…" _he knelt close to her looking deep into her doe like eyes,_ "seven years and six months ago I bought this ring for you baby. Before I place it on your beautiful finger can I read the inscription to you?" _

_"The inscription?!"_ Mercedes queried, she hadn't seen it.

_"I had the date inscribed the day we officially became an item, but it didn't work out that way. It's not as beautiful as the rings I could get you now but to me and I hope to you, it will be ok, because I actually worked two real jobs to buy it for you!"_ He chuckled a little amongst his tears.

Mercedes giggled, _"But, you didn't have to work Sam, you are rich!"_

_"Aha…but…Yes I did have to work. I wanted it to mean something. I wanted to earn this ring for you but I have to say flipping burgers and washing cars ain't as easy as they say they are."_

_"Oh, Sam,"_ Mercedes smiled.

_"So Mercy, the inscription reads 'Every time Mercy' and on the outside, 'Your Sam'. So in saying that, I would like to ask you a very special question. Mercedes Jones, every time I close my eyes I thank the Lord that I've got you. And right now after all I have done I can't believe you love me too. Will you Miss Mercedes Jones, share the rest of your life with me and do me the honour of being, Mrs Sam Evans?" _

Mercedes tears streaked her mascara, "_I'm sorry baby I look terrible right now…" _and took a tissue to wipe her eyes. _"I thought it was water proof mascara!"_

_"Never mind that baby, you are always beautiful to me…" _he eagerly replied, "_will you, will you share your life with me and be my wife? I don't want to be apart from you another second, Mercy. Not one more second."_

Mercedes was mesmerised by his beautiful green eyes. _Oh he is so lovely, _she thought.

_"Ah hmm…Ok Miss Jones, you still haven't answered me and my knees are getting kind of sore now." _

Mercedes snapped out of her reverie, "_oh sorry, baby…" _she nodded and said,_ "yes, Sam Evans, I would love to share my life with you forever, I would love to be your wife."_

Sam slipped the ring on her finger. Their lips melted together once again and were whisked away for a brief moment to heaven, but were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

_"Son…Are you ok?' _Mrs Evans enquired.

_"Can I tell them, Mercy? " _Sam asked excitedly.

Mercedes smiled and agreed as Sam's family entered the green room.

_"Mercy and I are engaged and I mean really engaged!"_ Sam screamed.

_"Yes!"_ shouted Stacey and they all hugged.

Sam's mother cried and his dad shared a few tears and sent out a sigh of relief, "_Thank God! Praise Jesus! Hallelujah! I am so happy for you both…well actually for all of us really! It's waay overdue!"_

Sam and Mercedes laughed then rang her mother and father.

When Sam met Kurt he was a little apprehensive. Kurt looked at Sam suspiciously at first then smiled, offered his congratulations then whispered, _"Sam, you better keep that smile on her otherwise you are dead. I kept her away from you for seven years so death will be a breeze." _

He then turned to his friend who watched him cautiously. _"Cedes, you know that I only have your happiness at heart. You know how I feel about anyone hurting you, but truly Cedes, deep down I'm really happy you two are finally together because you were just doing my head in. I didn't want to spend another seven years watching you wallow in 'I need Sam Evans misery', and honestly I was running out of aversion tactics,"_ he laughed, rolled his eyes and took her into a warm embrace.

_"I love you, Kurt Hummel, always!"_

_"I love you, Cedes."_

Sam smiled and said_. "I understand Kurt and thank you for taking care of, Mercy. I know you love her and I will always be indebted to you for your loyalty, even if it was to my detriment, I think if it wasn't for our time apart I wouldn't have learned what I have or done what I have done or appreciated Mercy as much as I do now." _ Sam then gave Kurt a warm hug.

Mercedes showed Kurt her ring then she shyly turned to Sam "_Oh Sam, all this time you had inscribed this on my engagement ring," _and then looked to the ground somewhat despondent.

_"What's wrong, baby!"_ He placed his hand on her cheek.

_"I bought you a bracelet that said the same thing with the same date. But …I lost it. I wish I had it to give to you." _

Sam smiled and hugged her, "_Do you mean this one he smiled?"_

Sam pulled his right sleeve up to reveal a small bracelet.

Mercedes smiled and looked at him in amazement, "_Where? When?" _was all she could muster.

_"Well, I think the date is the same date as that ring!"_ he snickered then wrapped his arms around her

_"Oh Sam, I didn't know you had it all these years,"_ She cried, and fell deeper into his embrace.

_"I did!"_ Stacy snickered.

_"So did I!"_ Stevie smiled.

_"Yeah we kind of all did_," Mr Evans chortled.

"I didn't!" Kurt glumly replied.

Stacy quickly grabbed her iPhone, "_look Mercedes, Sam's been wearing it for years."_ she scrolled down then typed in Sam Evans on Google and selected Google pictures. There in every photo Sam wore her bracelet. She also showed her the blogs of those known as 'Samcedians' who supported them and who spotted the bracelet many years ago.

_"What's a Samcedian Stacy?"_ Mercedes enquired.

_"They are people who love Samcedes, they love yours and Sam's relationship. So you both have a lot of fans for your relationship out there and…" _Stacy smiled at Mercedes and continued, "_Mercedes Jones soon to be Mrs Sam Evans, I am your number one fan and I have considered you to be my sister from day one. I can't wait for you two to marry and make it official. And I think I will look hot as your bridesmaid," _she laughed.

Stevie stepped forward and smirked. _"I never ever saw you as my sister Mercedes. But I think you would make a fantastic wife... for me in the future when you dump Sam again!"_

_"Ha. Ha. Ha. Stevie!"_ Sam mockingly replied knowing that if Stevie was not his brother he would probably have killed him by now.

Mercedes smiled kissed her prospective sister in law on the head, slapped Stevie on the arm then gave Sam a warm hug and kissed him tenderly.

….

The remainder of the night went from good to incredible. Firstly, Sam won for best animation and cited his family, Mercedes' family and loyal fans who support his decisions and his beautiful Fiancée as inspiration. Mercedes was next as she won for best original song in a screenplay, recognising her fans, Kurt, her family and Sam's family, then finally she acknowledged her fiancé as the love of her life.

Sam won one more award and as he accepted his final award, but this time with utter confidence, he completed his speech with, "_Sometimes we have people in our lives whom we over look, neglect and just do silly things to. So finally I need to honour my parents my brother and sister, my fiancée's parents for their undying love and support, and once again to my beautiful fiancée, the indelibly beautiful and talented Miss Mercedes Jones." _ His eyes watered as he mentioned her name._ "Who loves me in spite of myself and who has honoured me by agreeing to share the rest of her life with me. I love you, baby. You are my heart and the air that I breathe."_

….

**Epilogue:**

Absolute tranquility and happiness filled the Kentucky air. The sun danced across the marbled floor at the entrance of Evergreen Manor. It's well kempt gardens and manicured lawns drank in the hum of harps and violins playing in the distance.

Two figures could be seen afar off, slowly walking hand in hand past the marbled banisters, Mercedes white Chantilly laced gown brushed against the manicured shrubs and the two figures, fingers entwined, finally made their way to the entrance of Evergreen Manor. Laughter and happiness echoed throughout the marbled hall and resonated throughout.

Mercedes turned to Sam and smiled. "_Sam I'm so happy_."

Sam kissed her on the cheek and said. "_Mercy, I love you... I love you Mercy."_

…

The guest list could have been the who's who of Hollywood but Mercedes and Sam only invited their close friends and family. Kurt was Mercedes man of honour and Stacy was the bridesmaid. Arty was Sam's best Man and Stevie reluctantly agreed to be his groomsman. They were married in the small manor church which they had attended all their lives. Sam played his acoustic guitar and sang '_Every time'_ as Mercedes walked up the aisle. There was not a dry eye in the house and Sam was lucky to even get through it without breaking down.

Mercedes and Sam wrote their own vows and they both ended with the words 'every time'. Suffice to say, their tear stained pleas were contagious and the entire service was wrecked with tears. If it were not for the smiles and chortles of happiness one could have sworn it was a funeral.

Upon arrival to Evergreen for the reception, the guests stood as their song played. Their first dance as husband and wife was once again to _'Every time'_ sung especially by the best man, Arty and the Man of honour, Kurt.

_"Oh Sam,"_ Mercedes whispered as the words of their song resonated in her ears, "_this is the most wonderful day of my life."_

Sam pulled Mercedes closer pressing his body close to hers. "_Oh Mercy," _he breathed,_ "the day you entered my world and every day since is the most wonderful day of my life." _

Sam and Mercedes were lost in each other's gaze. No more words were necessary. The soft lyrics of their song glided through the air and enveloped them. These were all the words they needed.

….

Sam and Mercedes kissed and held hands throughout their reception, breaking free from each other if only to acknowledge their guests. They had pledged the night of the awards that they would never spend another day apart. And from that time until their wedding day two year later and many years after they never did.

Sam continued his fortune and became a box office headliner, continued as a popular country recording artist and art consultant for various productions. Mercedes also continued to be a number one solo recording artist renowned throughout the world and an honorary Diva.

…

As the two danced late into the night at Evergreen manor a cheeky voice cheered from behind, a bottle of champagne in hand and a slight slur in his words, "hey Sam, move over, I need to dance with my Queen before you take her away!"

Sam beamed,_ "only this once Arty…and only because it's you!"_ He smiled.

Mercedes slipped into Arties lap wrapping her arms behind his neck.

_"Watch your hands brother,"_ Sam smirked and moved toward the bar.

Arty and Mercedes glided in each other's arms to Atlantic Stars _'Always'_

They danced in silence at first, but then Arty began to sing the chorus way of key and at the top of his lungs, anyone who was at the reception before would swear that the smooth crooner from earlier in the evening could not be one in the same people.

_...And we both knoow… _

_That our loove will groow, _

_And forever it will be you and mee! _

_Oh you're like sun chasing all of the rain away, _

_When you rarrarrar you bring night and day…._

Mercedes giggled at his poor grasp of the song's lyrics. _No wonder he and Sam are such good friends. _She thought_ they are two peas in a pod_, she smiled.

Mercedes grinned as Arty continued to butcher the song then she whispered, "_Arthur Abram, have I told you how much I love and appreciate you?" _

Arty stopped killing the cat, blushed and garbled at the same time trying desperately to stop the room from spinning, _"Aww darling, you better be careful with what you s-say, my head may s-swell and I may not be able to make it through the door."_

Mercedes giggled, "_Oh Arty…"_ She slapped him on his arm then smiled, "_you have been such a good friend to Sam and I. I just want to say thank you for taking care of him."_

_"Well, s-someone's got to keep an eye on him. He r-really sucks when he's let loose on his own!" _Then he continued destroying the remnants of what was once a beautiful song.

Mercedes laughed and mumbled, "_Yeah, well we both know that!"_ then gave Arty another warm hug.

As the song came to an end Mercedes moved to stand once again and kissed Arty on the forehead. As she stepped back a young brunette threaded her arms around Arties neck.

_"Hey my beautiful baby…" _Arty sang, "…_Are you ready to go home?"_

_"Not yet darling…"_ The attractive brunette breathed, _"I want to dance with my lovely husband one more time before we go,"_ and she slipped into his lap.

Mercedes smiled at the couple then felt the loving arms of her husband encircle her.

_"Tina..."_ Sam smiled watching her and Arty before them, "_please make sure you take my best man home safely. I think he's had a little too much champagne."_

Mercedes laughed, _"Yes, your husband is just a tad tipsy."_

Tina smiled, turning to her husband she beamed, "_I will keep you safe and sound my darling."_

Arty smiled, wheeled closer to Sam and slobbered, "_Sam Evans, do you know how much I love you? I love you man!" _

Then lifted his champagne bottle in the air and said_, "A toast, to Sam and Mercedes Evans the most wonderful couple in the world. Oh no, no, no, no, zip, change that, o-other than you my darling wife…" _He kissed his wife on the lips "_and_ _myself of course,"_ he giggled then wheeled off champagne and wife in hand.

Sam smiled as he watched his dear friend trundle off, and then whispered.

"_Are you ready to go, Mrs Evans?"_

_"Certainly, Mr Evans!"_ She breathed.

As the two bade farewell to their guests before exiting the manor Sam lifted Mercedes' lace train and carried it lovingly and carefully while placing his other arm around Mercedes waist. He opened the passenger door to his car and carefully took his wife's hand, placed her train carefully inside then jumped into the driver's seat.

Everyone from the event followed them to the car and waved congratulations to them. Stevie and Stacy ran to the car and gave Mercedes and Sam a quick kiss and a hug, Mr Evans kissed Mercedes on the cheek and said, _"I am so happy to truly call you my daughter,"_ then he smiled at his son and said, "_son you are my heart, I am proud of the man you have become, so proud."_ Sam gave his father a warm hug.

Mrs Evans turned to Mercedes and took a locket from around her neck. "_Mercedes this belonged to my great grandmother…"_ Mercedes tried to protest but Mrs Evans continued, _"And now I want you to have it. Keep it safe for our grandchildren. I love you."_ She then turned to her son and smiled, "_I know you will take care of her, son. I love you with all my heart,"_ and kissed him softly on the cheek.

They were then followed quickly by Mr and Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones couldn't say a word because she was overcome with emotion. All Sam and Mercedes could manage to decipher amongst the tears were the words, _love you both, happiness, and lots of grandchildren_.

Mr Jones gave Sam a big bear hug and whispered in his ear. "_You make sure you take care of my girl or I'll have to kill you!"_ He looked seriously at Sam then laughed wholeheartedly. Mercedes took Sam's hand as he settled in and she whispered, "You know _Daddy loves you right, baby?_" Sam rolled his eyes then smiled knowingly to his wife.

_"Let's go, baby…"_ Sam cheered "_but, you have to wear this, and close your eyes so you don't peek."_ and he delicately handed her a lace blindfold. Mercedes looked at him wearily, "_Trust me, baby…" _he smiled, she smiled back closed her eyes as he gently placed it on her, "_You're gonna love it!" _He beamed and with that he sped of tearing up the asphalt as he left. The party goers cheered loudly as they sped off down the road.

….

Thirty minutes later they arrived at their destination.

_"Keep your eyes closed, baby_," Sam beamed with anticipation.

_"Look Sam, You drive like a mad man… and now we are at your 'surprise' destination so I know we haven't left Kentucky so ummm... What's your surprise baby…I'm so excited."_ she giggled.

_"Well, just keep your eyes closed and don't peek!"_

_"Baby I've got this blind fold on! Why do I have to close my eyes too?"_

_"So you don't peek!"_ he giggled.

_"Baby, I've had them closed for the past half hour." _

_"Well, just keep them closed." _

Sam opened the car door and lifted his wife out of the car.

_"What are you doing, Sam?"_

_"Keep your eyes closed please…"_ He warned, "_just trust me, baby!"_

Mercedes kept her eyes closed as she heard Sam's feet hit the pavement then tracked along boards then hearing the thud as he climbed a number of steps.

_"Sam, I'm getting worried, are you ok?"_

_"I am certainly ok, my darling!"_ Sam smiled as he carried her securely in his strong arms.

Then Mercedes heard the creak of a door as it opened.

Sam pulled off her mask.

_"You can open your eyes now, Mrs Evans!" _he beamed grinning from ear to ear.

As she opened her eyes Sam stepped over the threshold into a beautifully styled southern villa. Its gleaming marble floors glistened against the homes soft lights. An oak banister trailed its way towards the upper rooms. Two large Bismarck Palms stood either side of the double doors.

_"Oh my, Sam…this is so beautiful." _

As he placed her down upon the marbled floor he motioned Mercedes to look out the front doors. Small lamps hugged the pathway, which lead towards a lake filled with beautifully coloured lanterns, bobbing on its waters.

Mercedes gasped, "_How beautiful!"_

Then her eyes widened and moved towards the door and towards the lights, Sam gently took her hand.

_"Baby, S-Sam…" _she gasped, her hand now cupped her mouth. "_It's…it's our lake!"_

Sam placed his arms around her waist as they gazed through the giant oak doors.

_"Yep!"_ Sam cheered _".And this is our home, baby!"_

_"wh- what?_" She stammered looking at Sam in wonderment.

Then scanning the entry she noticed a long oak side cabinet which sat below the staircase, and adorning its polished bench was a beautifully wooden framed black and white photograph of Sam and Mercedes along with some varnished framed family portraits of the Evans and the Jones families.

_"Oh my, Sam..."_ Tears were now falling freely from her soft brown eyes.

Mercedes had been away for a couple of years and had been very busy on tour throughout the world. Sam always went with her and the few times they had been back to Evergreen Manor were a luxury and all she wanted to do was spend time with Sam at the Lake. Each time she returned he would constantly find excuses for not going to the Lake. Mercedes would pout, stamp her foot then Sam would quickly divert her attention in one way or another so she wouldn't spoil his surprise. Sam had spent two years designing and preparing their home at the Lake.

They had spoken many times about what they would like if they ever had their own family home and Mercedes always reminded him, "_Not too big Sam, I want to be near you and our children, not lose you in our house. I love Evergreen but it's too big, baby!"_ She would smirk.

_"Mercy!" _he would say, _"If we want to have four children then you need something bigger than a shoe box." _

Mercedes slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. Sam kept all the requirements she relayed to him except he made sure not to make the home too small or too big.

_"I never envisioned a home h-here, Sam,"_ she stammered.

Mercedes was astounded. "_But baby, you took so long to get here it's only a 10 minute drive?"_

Sam snickered. "_I was just driving around Evergreen Estate. Great excuse to tear up the road. Dad's gonna kill me! We passed the church about 10 times. Then I drove around the stables up to the forest around to the waterfall."_

Mercedes laughed, "_Aww, Sam…" _Then she looked into his eyes adoringly and whispered, "_you did all this just for me?"_

_"Well, Stacy and Stevie helped me with the lamps and momma helped me with the decor!"_ He smiled resting his forehead on hers.

_"Oh Sam, thank you so much. This is the most beautiful gift you could ever give me, our beautiful home at our most favorite place in the world, I don't know what to say baby, I love you so much_," tears welled up in her eyes.

_"You don't have to say anything Mercy. You are the love of my life and I will always be indebted to you. The day you agreed to become my wife and agreeing to share your life with me is the greatest gift you could ever give to me. I would move heaven and earth for you Mercy, if you asked."_

Mercedes kissed Sam softly on his cheek and smiled. As she looked out toward the lake, Sam's arms encircled her and he whispered in her ear, "_I love you Mrs Mercedes Evans. I love you Mercy. Always and forever." _

….

Sam sat on the boardwalk desperately awaiting a bite.

_"Daddy, I don't think we are going to catch any today." _

Sam turned and smiled. Placing his hand on his son's blonde locks he moved a strand of hair which covered his little green eyes, "_Patience and perseverance son always wins, patience and perseverance."_

Luke looked enthusiastically at Sam. The little six year old believed everything his father had to say.

_"Ok daddy, it won't be long then, right, daddy?!"_

_"That's right son. Not long now."_

They both sat there pensively awaiting their perspective bite.

_"Hey daddy, we brought you some lunch." _

Sam turned and smiled as the curly four year old blonde with huge doe like eyes similar to her mothers and full lips, kissed Sam on his cheek. Mercedes followed a little behind.

_"Thank you very much sweet heart."_ Sam cheered.

_"I made the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches daddy all by myself and momma helped me make the cupcakes."_

_"You are so clever darling."_ Sam turned and gave his daughter a huge kiss as she puckered her lips.

_"Thank you, Kimberley," _Luke smiled as his sister unwrapped a sandwich and then handed it to him.

_"You're welcome,"_ she beamed.

_"How are my men doing?"_ Mercedes smiled.

Mercedes and Sam had been married now for 14 years, but every time she spoke it was like Sam was hearing her voice for the first time.

Sam smiled as Mercedes bent down kissing Luke on top of his blond locks then turning to Sam kissing him sweetly on his lips.

_"Well baby, we haven't caught any yet but it shouldn't be long,"_ both he and Luke turned to each other and smiled eager smiles.

Mercedes bent down to sit between Sam and her son.

_"Are you going to help us catch some fish my Kimi girl?" _Sam smiled happily at his gorgeous little girl as she pirouetted along the board walk.

_"No thank you, daddy," _she crooned, then ran quickly to the side of the lake and started singing.

_"Be quiet Kimberly you're ruining my sleep!" _came a voice high up in one of the trees.

_"Yeah and I'm trying to read my comic in peace,"_ the young man groaned then threw a twig down to the ground!

Mercedes raised her head and smiled as she saw their ten year old daughter and their twelve year old son high in their makeshift woodland hut.

_"Leave your sister alone you two…"_ Sam beamed. "_She's going to be as famous as your mommy one day." _

_"No as famous as your daddy,"_ Mercedes smiled.

_"Oh c'mon momma, I need to sleep otherwise when pappy and nana Evans and Jones come for dinner tonight they are gonna keep us up all night with their dumb stories."_

"_You know you love their stories, Samantha Evans,_" Mercedes smiled.

_"Whatever!"_ Samantha grunted then rolled her eyes.

_"And don't y'all be throwing things down from that tree house Cole Conrad Evans. You take care of your baby sister!"_

_"Yes sir, I'm sorry Kimberley!"_ He grumbled.

Kimberley happily sung and ignored them all, caught up in what she decided was her most favourite song in the world.

Sam and Mercedes turned and looked deep into each other's eyes. Sam softly ran his hand on her protruding stomach and smiled. "_How are you feeling my love?"_

_"Just a little tired. This daughter of ours is going to be a football player because she is kicking field goals in here!" _Mercedes giggled.

Sam bent down, kissed Mercedes belly and whispered. "_Miss Ellah Jo Evans, you have to be nice to mommy otherwise daddy will be very, very sad!"_ He kissed her stomach again, softly brushed his hand upon her then kissed Mercedes sweetly on the lips and smiled_, "there you go baby. She's gonna play nice now."_

Mercedes laughed. "_Yeah, that's the way, you tell her baby."_

Sam then leaned his forehead on hers and breathed, "_Mercy?!"_

_"Yes baby,"_ she smiled.

_"I love you Mercy."_

_"I love you too baby,"_

Sam lifted his head and perused his surroundings, a small tear escaped the corner of his eye as he took in the sights, his son Luke as he fished, Kimberley as she sang by the lake shore, Cole and his sister high within their tree enclosure quietly bantering and finally to his beautiful wife, the warm breeze whispering through her dark long locks, their unborn child safe within her haven. Sam beamed, lowered his head and sent out a silent prayer, _"Thank you Lord for gifting to me all that I have, I am truly blessed and so undeserving." _ Then he raised his head, turned to his wife and quietly whispered _"Mercy! Every time I close my eyes I thank God in heaven a million times over that I've got you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world, Mercedes Evans." _

_"Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world,"_ Mercedes smiled, threading her fingers through his and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "_I thank the Lord for you too, I love you so much, Sam Evans." _

They both sat in wonderful silence drinking in the scenery and the love they had, not only for each other, but for their beautiful children. Mercedes rested her head on Sam's shoulder and Sam pursed his lips gently on his wife's soft locks and smiled contentedly, "_I love you so much, Mercedes Evans!" _He breathed, _"I love you, Mercy."_

…..

They lived happily ever after with their five children and eventually their grandchildren and great grandchildren by the lake at Evergreen Manor. Once Upon An Evergreen.

* * *

_**Hehehe..Did you see where I just had to acknowledge in this chapter the Samcedians and Samcedes! And did you also see the hidden salute to love Samcedes aka lovessamcedes..lol. I just had to do it...just love it!**_

_**Thank you once again. You are truly magnificent. Thank you for sharing your time with me. Until until...Aroha nui..much love xx**_


End file.
